6th Division: Reminisce
by Satashi
Summary: Book II Elio and Caro seek their past while Nanoha and Fate fight for their future. Despite this, the harder things get the closer they will become.
1. Chapter 1

Laughing out, I pushed Fate along her way before the girl decided to tease me any more than she already was. The dark alleyway did nothing to dampen our moods, in fact it made all of us perk up when the familiar sight of neon lights and music came to us. It has been a little over a month since we were engaged and so far everything has been going smoothly. Just today we had taken down another group of people who were smuggling illegal logia, bringing the grand total up to three. Word of our division spread quickly it seemed, and when we arrived on the scene the people knew our names. My little girl Caro rounded them up while Subaru and Tia knocked them down. Elio, in all his ten year old glory, took down the head person all by himself. Fate had been boasting about that feat all day during the report to Hayate. She was obviously very proud of her little brother that doubled as a son to her. To finish off the day I had stated that we should go to Fuji's since it had been a week since I had last come. My partner agreed happily and soon our plans spread around the group, leaving us with all four of my forwards as well as Vita and Signum along with Fate and I. Hayate had to refuse since she was too busy with the new information and Yuuno had never been much for drinking himself. Shamal, of course, had turned down the offer since she had to always be ready for emergencies. Two bouncers stopped us at the door but after seeing my wave they instantly let us by and into the nightclub. Haseo was running around with drinks, carelessly tossing them around without spilling so much as a drop. Kuhn was behind the bar like always, currently juggling four bottles with a fifth on top of his head. I had the sudden urge to run over to the bar and toss a fifth bottle into the air to make him drop them all but I somehow managed to keep myself in check.

**6th mobile Division: Reminisce**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Nanoha!" Kuhn greeted the girl happily when she sat down at the bar. "Babe you gotta stop leaving me hanging like this. You're here, you're not, you're here, you're not. You cheating on me?" He pointed at her playfully. "Don't lie to me now, I know where you live."

"I am," Nanoha agreed, holding out her hand to show off her ring. "Fate proposed to me!"

"Oh wow, that's some serious shine," Kuhn leaned forward and looked at it closer. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Nanoha seemed happy to brag about her engagement again. "You have to come to the wedding!"

"When is it?" Kuhn saw more of the girls lean against his bar while Haseo took the two smaller children upstairs to claim a table.

"Don't know yet," She admitted, smiling over at a blushing Fate. "We'll work it out soon and let you know."

"You do that," he grinned. "But for now, let me do my stuff." He flipped the bottom half of a Boston shaker around and caught it on the top of his hand before flipping it and making it spin several times and letting it land on his head. "Give me drinks, on the house! All of you! I'll have them done in under one minute!"

"Toasted Almond!" Nanoha instantly cheered.

"Blue Kamikazi," Signum added.

"Pina Colada for me," Subaru chirped.

"Tequila sunrise." Vita nodded.

"Long Island Iced Tea." Tia requested, wondering if Kuhn could pull this off or not.

"Gin and Tonic," Fate finished up for the group.

Kuhn nodded, grabbing two stemmed glasses instantly while a few people at the bar started counting off seconds. The blue haired man twirled them around and sat them on the bar before grabbing his shaker and scooping up ice in both parts of it. One went into a blender while the other filled up two old fashioned glasses. An orange juice filled up one while the other was shotted with some 7-up. He then grabbed some sweet and sour mix and flashed it in a taller glass before throwing some ice in it and grabbing more bottles, pouring different counts of seconds into the glasses as he went. Two more glasses shot onto the bar and were filled with the ice from the first two. The now empty, but chilled, glasses were quickly mixed together before being frothed and touched with an accent. Finally one cup lost it's ice and was replaced with a slushie type mix complete with a two second count of yet another clear liquid. Straws were placed in each to give a slight stir before he jumped back. "Time!"

"One minute seven seconds," Vita informed him, making Kuhn groan and hunch over, dejected. "and you missed a triple sec in the long island."

"Did not!" Kuhn looked at the drink and gasped, realizing that it was, indeed under poured. With a sigh he grabbed a bottle and poured it, adding in a stir. "There you go, sorry about that Legs." Tia blushed darkly, even though she knew Kuhn had a pet name for every female that came into his bar. "Tell Elio to come say hi before he leaves out would you?"

"Sure thing," Nanoha waved at him as she made her way across the floor with her drink happy girls. Upstairs she found Haseo entertaining her younger members by randomly juggling a few empty beer bottles her had collected along his way across the floors. This time she couldn't resist and grabbed one off a random deserted table and sneaked up behind him, tossing it over his head and into the mix. The man stumbled, wondering where the new bottle came from but amazingly he knocked it up with his elbow and started juggling four at the same time a few moments before catching them all and turning around. "You're no fun," She accused him after taking a sip of her drink. "I wanted you to drop them all."

"You're mean," Haseo protested. "I'm going to mess with your food now." He tossed the empty bottles across the room and into a garbage can, where they all shattered in the metal barrel designated for glass. "There, broken. Happy now?"

"Yup!" Nanoha moved some hair behind her ear, letting the light glance off her ring and calling Haseo's attention to it.

Subaru leaned over to Tia's ear after sitting at the table. "She's showing that thing off to everyone every chance she gets isn't she?"

"I don't blame her, it had to cost Fate a good chunk of her year's paycheck..." Tia sighed. "Ahhhh, an engagement ring, every girl's dream."

Fate smiled to herself as she watched Nanoha and Haseo talk to each other. Her fiancée was blushing happily as the two talked about her relationship. Although they were to be married now, nothing much had changed over the past little while. They still talked just as much, played around the same, flirted shamelessly and... Fate suddenly blushed. '_Okay maybe there's one thing we do more often now..._' She looked over at Nanoha, who caught her eye and waved lightly despite the fact that she was no more than ten feet away.

"How sickeningly sweet," Vita humphed, sitting next to Fate and propping her cheek up onto her palm. "I don't get the whole relationship thing."

"You will when you meet someone someday, Vita." Fate looked over at her and watched the shorter girl sip her drink.

"Last thing I need in my life is some lolicon pedophile hitting on me." She growled while chewing on her straw.

Elio found himself at the bar not too long after the group had eaten their dinner and started playing their normal drinking games. Kuhn seemed to favor the boy, even letting him come behind the bar so he wouldn't get too bored. This backfired on him when Kuhn suddenly made a run to his cellar for more alcohol and two new people sat down at the bar and called out their orders. They gave Elio a look as if wondering why a child was behind the bar but the two semi-drunk men shrugged it off and demanded to know why he wasn't making their drinks. Thinking quickly, Elio dove down under the bar to the ice buckets and looked up their orders on the instruction chart before going about making them. Two minutes later he placed the drinks in front of them and held his breath when they both took a drink. "Not bad, kid." The first told him, tossing a quarter on the bar for a tip. "Don't spend it all in one arcade." The two walked off, leaving the red head to look down at the change and hesitantly pick it up and drop it into the glass jar designated for flair tipping.

"Nice thinking," Kuhn's voice made the boy jerk around and look up at him. "I'm surprised you knew what to do."

"I didn't," He replied a little shyly. "I have a good memory so I just remembered where you placed the bottles and looked at the chart for how much to pour."

"Let me show you a secret." Kuhn grabbed the jigger-pony combo measuring device. "Instead of using this, just count seconds. Each second of a pour is one quarter of an ounce. Such as," Kuhn grabbed the container for his blender and a few bottles. "Here, turn this completely over and count to five then snap it back upright." Kuhn gave Elio a bottle of light rum that had a pouring tip on it and watched the red head do as he was told. "One tablespoon of triple sec here," He grinned when the boy did it. "Measure one and a half ounces of lime juice from this squirt bottle here, and put in a teaspoon of sugar... Good, now throw in a peeled banana." he tossed it to him. "Blend for five seconds with a cup of ice... now turn it on high...great!" Flipping down a champagne flute, he placed it on the counter and pouted the drink into it before adding a cherry. "Good deal, on the house. Go share it with that hot girl over there that's been giving you the eye." As an afterthought he added a single straw to the glass.

Elio blinked and turned to the side, seeing Caro looking at him with wide eyes. "Eh!?"

"Go on," Kuhn pushed him a little to encourage the boy out from behind the bar and watched him nervously walk over to Caro and offer the drink to her.

"Um, on the house," He smirked nervously but felt rather proud of himself when she placed her lips around the straw and tasted it.

"It's really yummy," she admitted with a small scoot to the side to allow him to sit next to her in the booth. "I love bananas."

"Oh?" He didn't know that before. "What else do you like?" Elio took a small drink of the cocktail when she offered it to him.

Fate grinned to herself as she leaned over the railing of the second floor and took several pictures of the people she was keeping an eye on. "How sweet, my little boy is picking up his first girl at a bar!"

"He moves fast doesn't he?" Nanoha teased happily, falling over onto the girl. "Ne, Fate, wanna get busy?"

"Nanoha!" Fate blushed darkly and looked over at her in shock. "You're drunk already aren't you!?"

"No," She nodded her head in an affirmative. "Come on, I'm in the mood, right here." She slid her body up next to her and pouted when Fate held her away. "Awwwww..."

"You're such a handful, come on." The blond lead her drunken friend back to their table and sat her down. "This girl gets no more alcohol, understood.?"

"Ma'am!" Subaru tried to salute but ended up hitting herself in the head. "Ow..."

"I can't leave you alone for a minute!" Fate cried out, "Vita, Signum, please tell me you're sober?"

"Oh course," The redhead glared at her. "Like I would get drunk off this."

"I'm fine," Signum nodded at her. "Don't worry, I already told Haseo to cut the Stars off for the night."

Fate rubbed her nose. "Thank you Signum. Mou, when did coming to Fuji's turn into a baby sitting job?" She looked down when an old fashioned glass of rum was placed in front of her with a few cubes of ice. Picking it up, her eyes went to Signum's who had her matching glass reached out to her. "Cheers," She smiled at her rival and friend before tapping their glasses together.

Elio held the door open for Caro and followed her once she started walking. "The night air is great after being in there for so long, don't you agree?" Caro clasped her hands behind her back and glanced over her shoulder at her partner.

"Yeah," Walking next to her, he looked around. "Its surprisingly peaceful around here considering this is considered the back side of town."

"Mm." Caro looked up into the sky, seeing her dragon circling the general area. "Freidliche is flying, I wonder what made him take to the air?" A heavy silence washed over them, making the two look around nervously. "Ne...Elio-kun... isn't it a little _too_ peaceful?"

"The bouncers aren't at the door either..." His eyes looked around the area, trying to find anything out of place. "There!" Pointing to the side, he gave Caro just enough time to see a machine fly away from them. "Gadget Drones!" The boy gave chase immediately, leaping over garbage cans and other objects in his way.

"Shouldn't we get the others!?" Caro shouted at him as she followed.

"No time, we'll lose it!" Elio held up his arm. "Strada!"

Caro nodded to herself, looking down at her hands. "Kerykeion, please." A sharp flare of pink light flared around her, mingling with the yellow lightning of her partner. When the display was over the two uniformed warriors darted after their prey once again. "What I ask for," The girl held out her hands, starting her chant. "is the speed of lightning, so we might catch our target." Blue light engulfed her feet before sailing over towards Elio. "Agility up!" Her eyesight blurred into tunnel vision, her feet barely tapping the ground before leaping forward with a speed so fast the scattered papers on the ground flew out in their wake.

Elio destroyed the first device simply, using his speed to stab Strada through the auto-AMF field so quickly it didn't have the time to fizzle out. With a leap he landed on the side of a building and jumped again, once more landing on the concrete and chasing the device ahead of him taking a turn. '_There are several of them, but they aren't trying to fight us..._' His eyes narrowed in thought, ripping through a second device that was being held in place by summoned chains. "_Princess!_" He called to his partner telepathically. "_Can you get Freidliche to fly ahead and see where they are going?_"

"_Already have, they are gathered several blocks north of here with two people._" Caro once again moved her hands, binding a third device and letting Elio destroy it as they passed. "_I think they already have something, that's why they are not fighting us._"

"_Our first priority is to recover the object, second is to destroy the drones._"

"_Roger_." Caro moved her hands out, summoning spikes to impale the drones that turned into an alleyway that lead into a dead end so they wouldn't have to waste their time. Finally they moved around a corner and slid to a halt. "We're on the harbor," she stated the obvious as her partner took in their surroundings. "We stopped this smuggling route...didn't we?" A noise caught her attention and the girl sprang into backwards handsprings to avoid blast coming from the drones. "Elio-kun!"

"Right!" The boy ran forward. Slinging his spear along the ground and ripping up the pavement to break the shields before lashing into his own attacks to finish them off. '_And just one of these used to give me trouble..._' He pushed the thought back for later and scanned the area quickly. "Was that all of them?"

"Drones are gone," Caro ran over to him, now paired with her dragon. "Our main targets are on the ship."

"Then let's go." They ran forward and up the ramp leading onto the boat, calling out. "Stop!" Elio gripped his spear as the two figures paused their walking. "Place the item on the ground and raise your hands. If you comply you will be given the right to a trial."

"If you refuse we will answer with force!" Caro finished up for him, holding her fist up in front of her. Freidliche landed next to her and roared out threateningly in an attempt to make it's cute master seem a little more threatening. The two figures turned around slowly, the taller one holding a case that had several locks around it as well as countless barriers. The pink haired girl shifted her stance lightly, preparing herself to battle. '_That container has to host a relic with that many protective devices around it.._' If they could retrieve it, no doubt they would be praised by their superiors. Smiling, Caro allowed herself a quick mental image of Nanoha rubbing her head before getting serious again. The smaller of the figures took a few steps forward before getting stopped by the taller one. A few words were exchanged before the figure was allowed to continue along it's way. When it was close enough the hood was brought back, revealing flowing purple hair. "Lutecia-chan!?"

Elio gripped his spear harder at the sudden outbreak before glancing over at his partner. "You know her?"

"The names were the same but I didn't think it would be her!" Caro took a few steps forward. "Lutecia-chan! Its me, Caro!"

"Caro-chan," Lutecia spoke softly, a gentle look in her eyes. "Its nice to see you alive and well."

"Lutecia-chan, what are you doing? Those relics are dangerous! Please hand it over?"

"I'm sorry," She bowed lightly to her. "I need it."

"Lutecia-chan!?"

The purple haired girl raised her hand. "Will you try and stop us?"

"We will," Elio ran in front of Caro and readied himself. "Strada!"

"Explosion!" Strada loaded a cartridge quickly, shooting a reddish tip from his spear.

"What I desire," Lutecia moved her hands out, instantly making Caro's gloves glow as well. "A means to stop my foes,"

"She's summoning!" Caro pulled Elio back quickly before several bee like insects appeared around her. "Be careful, Elio-kun!"

Elio nodded before shifting his spear to one hand and slashing it, sending the blade flying and destroying most of the insects. Several more cuts followed, but after Lutecia had a few seconds to chant freely a large swarm appeared behind her. The girl looked over at Elio a moment before pointing at him and sending her swarm forward. Two cartridges flared from Strada, allowing Elio to cleave a good fourth of the insects before they scattered and swarmed around them. Freidliche was already ahead, inhaling a deep breath before exhaling and lighting most of them on fire as they flew around. Finally Caro raised her hands and spoke softly, blasting a liquid up around the swarm that immediately caught flames and incinerated the remaining force. Once clear they saw Lutecia looking at them with a calm face, despite having her summoned army killed.

"You've grown," Lutecia told Caro softly. "I'm happy for you, Caro-chan."

"Let's talk about this, I don't want to fight you, Lutecia-chan!" Caro bit her lip in worry. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can not hurt me," The purple haired girl tried to sooth her. "I'm very strong." Despite the words, the way she spoke them left the two wondering if she was being polite by informing them and not bragging about it. "Zest, if you would please?"

Caro gasped out, realizing for the first time that while they were lost in the swarm of insects the person with Lutecia was charging up a blast. "Freidliche! Protect!" She barely had enough time to move her hand forward, eyes going wide when Elio leaped in front of her. Her scream rang out loudly, dieing off only when the intense heat of the magic stopped moving around her. The clang of metal came to her ears next and she forced herself to look forward where Elio was. Instead of seeing him wounded like she thought, he instead was kneeling down while panting. Moonlight reflected off his armor brightly, shining around him as he stood up and gripped his spear. "Dragoon... Armor...?"

"I see..." Elio slowly opened his eyes. "No wonder I couldn't call it before..."

"A knight..." Lutecia whispered out softly, finally showing a change of emotion on her face. Slowly her cheeks colored as she inspected him and the his new armor.

"Struggle bind!" Zest's words made all of them gasp out as chains flared around the two, binding them in place. "Lutecia, let's go!" The girl looked over at the two a moment longer. "Lutecia!"

"Y-yeah..." Instead of walking over to Zest, she instead went over to Elio. The boy struggled desperately, slowly breaking the links of the chains binding him. His eyes went forward, gazing into deep purple orbs. "Your name...was Elio?" Before the boy could answer, Lutecia's eyes closed and she leaned forward, pecking his cheek in a quick kiss. With that, she turned around and trotted the distance between them and Zest.

"No!" Elio shook his head to clear it and gripped his spear hard, breaking the chains and spinning his body around. His hand let go of his weapon, letting it rip up into the air at the two retreating figures and clipping the larger man's hand. "Sonic Move!" Elio's world blurred into black and white, moving so fast that not even the light could reflect off everything to reflect it's colors. His foot landed on the side of the boat and pressed hard, sending him sailing into the air. As soon as his hands touched the case containing the relic his spell faded and he found himself falling. Strada came to his call and slapped into his hand on the return from the toss. Twirling it, he pointed it up at the two figures and glared while he fell- as if daring one of them to give him a reason to fire the charging shot. The water hit his back hard and he found himself sinking quickly. Grunting out, he pulled up on the case and tried to swim upwards. When that didn't work his mind quickly tried to think of an alternate solution to get both him and the heavy item back to the surface. The way out came to him in the form of a splash, revealing a blond haired teenager swimming towards him at top speed.

Fate broke the surface of the water and flew upwards quickly, holding the coughing male in her arms. "Are you okay!?" Her voice was clearly worried and she showed it by quickly rubbing his back to try and settle him down. "Did you inhale any water?"

"I'm fine," Elio coughed a few more times before steadying himself. "How is Caro-hime?"

"She's fine," Nanoha told him, kneeling down. "Just a little worn out from using a dislocating spell on the people coming after you." She motioned to the side where Caro was laying on Freidliche's back. Even though the dragon was still in it's small form he could still easily carry the girl on it's back. "Now tell me... what is going on here?" She looked at his armor questioningly.

Elio sighed out, relieved. "Long story short, we saw a drone, chased it here, fought two people, and recovered this." He sat back on his kneed and pointed at the case he had been clutching. "We think it is a relic."

"Signum, please contact the base and get them to prepare to seal a relic. Vita, contact Hayate-chan and tell her of the situation and get Shamal ready to scan for traps if you would." The two nodded and brought up their own M2Ds before carrying out the requested action. "And you, Elio, what are you _thinking_ engaging by yourself!?"

Elio smiled lightly. "Please forgive me, ma'am. I didn't think we would catch them if we went inside to get you."

Fate sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Shari contacted me when you two started using your devices, you have any idea how worried I was when I noticed you were missing!?"

"...Sorry." Elio looked down, suddenly realizing that he wasn't being scolded by his superior, but from his guardian. "I won't do it anymore."

"That's right," Nanoha added in, bending over again to talk to him. The red head saluted instantly, this time getting an earful from his trainer. Elio hated getting scolded by Nanoha the most. Her soft gentle voice was always filled with an emotion that just ripped through people and made them really reflect back on what they had done. In all, he would rather be screamed at than to hear how disappointed she was with his rash actions. "And so," She was finishing up. "I must also say I'm really proud that you managed to recover what you were after, and even let me see this 'dragoon armor' of yours." Nanoha touched the armor and ran a finger along it. "I can feel the power, it's at least A- rank." The older girl smiled at him and winked before walking over to Caro and kneeling down in front of her dragon. "Hello there, sweetheart, how are you?"

Caro looked up from laying down and smiled at Nanoha. "Mommy, we did it! We got the relic back!" Her eyes shined brightly and a giggle escaped when her hair was ruffled.

"I'm very proud of you, Caro-chan." She praised her and gave a moment for the happiness to last. "But next time, please come and get us okay? Its okay if they get away a little bit since we can fly." Her lightning member looked down a moment and offered a soft apology. "Don't worry, you know for the future and that is what's important right now."

"Yes ma'am..." She looked up at her un-official mother. "Um, did you go in the water too? Your hair is wet."

Nanoha blushed and scratched her cheek. "Let's just say Fate introduced me to a pitcher of water before we headed out of the bar...Now, that aside for later, did you see the people close up?"

"Close up..." Caro suddenly remembered Lutecia walking close to them and kissing Elio. All at once her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and she sent a death glare over at Elio, who didn't see her but suddenly had a full body shiver. "Yes ma'am." Her tone was a little short.

"Is something wrong?" Nanoha smiled lightly, wondering what made her little girl so upset all of a sudden.

"I'll explain it all at the base, is that okay?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." The blue eyed girl stood up to her full height and called out to everyone else. "All right everyone, back to the base for debriefing!" The people surrounding her all nodded and Elio walked over to them but Caro humphed at him and rode her dragon away. "Did you do something?"

"I don't...think so..." Elio felt his armor fade away from him and drift back into mist. "Girls are so confusing..."

* * *

"Okay, so," Hayate began after hearing the full story. "This Lutecia girl is apparently a heavy player in what's going on right now. She has a partner named Zest who's abilities are unknown other than he's a double A ranked mage minimal from that blast the devices recorded. Lutecia's power is unknown, but she can summon and fly so she has to be AA as well, minimal. We have visuals of Lutecia," Several images appeared around the small room that the 6th Division's main people were in. "From what we can tell her barrier jacket is black and purple but for the most part the best characteristic is the design on her forehead. Caro, you said you know her?"

Caro stood up and saluted. "Ma'am. She was at the laboratory where I was...stationed... at before Fate-san picked me up. We were friends but she was taken by someone a month after I met her so I don't know much other than she can do the same thing I can... Just not dragons."

"I see." Hayate nodded at the girl to show she could sit down again. "Yuuno, how goes your research?" Her gaze went over to the newest resident of the 6th Division. "And new leads?"

"Not as of yet, I have managed to record every appearance of the two people. I can have it organized into a folder for you in a day with all the vital specs."

"Please," The leader looked back over at the room. "Anything else we know?" She allowed several moments to pass before standing. "Well then," A quick salute made the others stand as well and return it. "I'd like to give special mention to Elio and Caro of the Lightning squad for a job well done."

"Ma'am!" They both stood up straighter and blushed when Several eyes looked over at them, paired with grins.

Fate stretched out since the meeting was over and yawned loudly. "I'm going to get in bed," She waved at the group as they split up and headed for the elevator, looking over at Nanoha when she didn't come with her. "Where you off to Honey?"

"Shamal wants to examine me again," She gave Fate an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but since we had a lot of action today she wants to be sure I'm fine... Even though I told her countless times I was..."

"Go get checked up and come back whenever." The blond yawned one more time and waved.

"So," Shamal started conversation while they headed towards Hayate's loft. "I bet you're really proud of your kids huh?"

"More than you can guess." The blue eyed girl giggled to herself.

* * *

"Caro-chan?" Nanoha blinked when she saw the pink haired girl appear when the elevator opened up on her floor. Turning from her door she looked down at her and knelt down more to her level. "Something wrong?"

"I can't sleep," She admitted up at her. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, what's keeping you up?" She unlocked her door with a wave of her hand and walked into her loft.

"Na-no-ha-chaaaaaannnnnn!" Fate's voice sang down at her seductively from upstairs. "I'm waiting for youuuu."

"Caro-chaaaaaaan's sleeping with usssssss toniiiiight!" Nanoha sang back up, trying hard to keep the amusement from her voice at the sudden scrambling upstairs.

"Is this a bad time?" Caro looked up at her innocently.

"Not at all sweetie. Would you like something to drink before we get in bed?"

Blushing lightly, she nodded up at her. "Some milk, if you don't mind?" She was lead into the kitchen and placed up on the counter to watch Nanoha take her time pouring the girl a glass of milk, even adding in a little honey and warming it up in her microwave for a while first. "Why do you do that?"

"Something I learned from my mother back on my planet," Nanoha answered easily, hearing Fate obviously trip on something upstairs. "She would make this for me whenever I had trouble sleeping. Try a bit, it's a little warm so watch your lips." she watched Caro sip the drink testingly a moment before smiling and bringing it back to her mouth to drink a little heavier from it. "Did you just have a rough day? I thought you would be conked out tonight after all the running you did earlier."

Caro looked down into the cup and frowned just a little bit. "I feel funny."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted, taking another long drink. "I don't know how to explain it, but it's keeping me from sleeping." Another gulp finished the drink so she sat it in the sink next to her.

"Well just forget all about that okay?" Walking over to the girl, Nanoha hefted her up before putting an arm under her and balancing the pink haired girl on her hip as she walked to her bedroom. "You're already too big to be doing this but I always wanted to try it once." She got a happy giggle and felt Caro hug her neck while being carried. "Hey Fate," She greeted as she got up the stairs. Her fiancée was sitting on the bed with a long baggy shirt going all the way to her knees and smiling brightly at them. There was a light scent of perfume in the air, making Nanoha smile at her and mouth out a 'Sorry' to Fate before setting Caro down on the middle of the bed. "Get comfortable while I change okay?" She received a small nod and the girl curled up among the many, many pillows on their bed.

"Nightmare?" Fate whispered while Nanoha started stripping down.

"Not sure," She answered before pulling one of her long nightshirts over her head and letting her hair free from her ponytail. "She may be upset about Lutecia since they knew each other."

"I see..." Fate looked over at the girl on her bed. "I guess this is the start of a new chapter in our division, huh?"

"Guess so... Skeith was hunting Wily, but Jail's influence was laid all around us... and now these two new people show up hunting relics, enough to have drawn me to them while I was taken over. I can't help but feel they are connected..."

"And if they are, we better be on our guard..." Fate gripped her fist. "That bastard again..."

"Shhhh," She shushed her softly with a finger on her lips. "We'll talk tomorrow." Her head nodded over towards Caro, who seemed to already be falling asleep. Nanoha wiggled out of her mini skirt and peeled off her stockings before giving Fate a good night hug paired with a kiss to the cheek. "Feel free to cuddle with us if you want."

"Mm." Fate crawled into the bed and pushed her back against the wall. Nanoha looked at her sadly a moment before smiling and crawling over to her as well instead of getting on on her usual side. "Nanoha?" She felt her cheeks color as her lover slid between herself and Caro, making it so all three of them were on one half of the bed. "...Thank you." Her arm went around Nanoha's waist and placed her hand on Caro's back, giving both of them a hug. With a content sigh the girl in the middle closed her eyes and snuggled her back up to Fate's front, pleased to be embraced. "Good night, you two." She got two sleepy replied before she too closed her eyes.

* * *

Nanoha: Once again the wheels of fate have been set in motion, leading us along our unknown destiny.

Fate: Old foes re-emerge along with new enemies to get in our way.

Hayate: My Division will now face its hardest opponents: Personal feelings, inner strife, doubt, and seeking acceptence.

Fate: I won't forgive anyone who calls himself "god"!

Subaru: With my new power, I will protect everyone here.

Tia: Fly!? Me!?

Elio: You... know my past...?

Caro: No! Don't leave me!!!

Nanoha: Next time, on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Reminisce, "Defect"

Lutecia: Come with me...

* * *

Notes: I installed the new open office, and had to add a lot of things to the spell check dictionary. I also notice this doesn't have a grammar check on it, so either this chapter will have a lot of mistakes or maybe it'll have less.

Well, the start of a new saga. Just as before, this will focus more on the characters and their feelings as they grow and learn, discovering their purpose in life. A single chapter may seem to flow more on one couple but it doesn't mean the whole story will be like that. Depending on the comments I get about this I'll decide how hard, fast to keep this story going so if you're still interested in this storyline after the small break then please let me know. Its always great encouragement. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The monitors in front of me moves around at the command of my finger, arranging themselves in the order I was looking for. Already my eyes were starting to hurt from staring at them for so long but I didn't want to stop right now, there was still too much information to go through. Yuuno had given me the files on Jail Scaglietti at my request but once again I had underestimated the boy's power to find and sort data. Anyone else I knew could get me a folder together highlighting things I would like to know in about three days but Yuuno's one day job has already taken me four days to go through it and I still havn't finished everything I wanted to. So far I had managed to gain a lot of valuable knowledge, most of which I was sure would come in handy later on down the line. The one thing that made me worried, however, was the repeated mention of 'Project F', the code name for the process of creating artificial but real human beings. I knew he was interested in it but from the files I've been reading it looks more along the line of him trying to reproduce the results of it. As far as I know I'm the only life creation to stem from it, although there were numerous semi-successful attempts. Most of those results either went insane shortly after being awaken or weren't able to think properly. It was one thing I never really enjoyed looking at, the lifeless people floating in tubes. My body shivered and I couldn't help but hug myself. I, too, had been like that before. Why I was alive right now was probably due to my sister's memories being implanted in me. I thought they were my own, and I was mentally stable the moment I awoke. Come to think of it, according to the information Yuuno had collected before, Wily Scaglietti also used past memories and emotions- although edited- to make his first creation. If two people were able to do it, I couldn't help but wonder... Were there more out there we just didn't know about? If so... would we draw to each other the way Skeith was drawn to Nanoha?

**6th Mobile Division: Reminisce II**

**By: Satashi**

"What'cha doing?" Nanoha's voice floated around the monitors after a playful knocking on Fate's open office door. "It's past lunch time, you said you were going to eat with me today."

Fate blinked at her before quickly glancing over at her clock and realizing the time. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! Her hands typed quickly, starting to save her work. "Just give me three seconds and-"

"Can't," The brown haired girl sat on the edge of her desk and smiled down at her. "I have my appointment with Shamal in ten minutes. Although I could re-schedule it again..."

"No!" Fate frowned at her lover. "Do _not_ re-schedule it! You have been putting this off since the _day_ we got here." Standing up, she marched over to Nanoha and poked her nose. "You're going. I'll walk you there just to make sure." The blond grabbed Nanoha's hand and lead her out of the office, much to the displeasure of the one in tow. "I'll make you a lovely dinner since I stood you up today, so look forward to it okay Kitten?"

"Kitten?" Nanoha instantly smiled. "Hehe, you never call me pet names."

Blushing, Fate continued along her way. "Would you rather me call you 'bunny' then?"

"Either or," She trotted a few steps to catch up to her friend and walk next to her properly. "Can I call you something too? Like 'honey muffin' or 'sweetie pie' or maybe 'cupcake'?"

"I'm not a food you know." Fate giggled at her as they boarded the elevator

"Really? Because I could just eat you up." She smiled as the doors to the elevator closed and leaned forward to prove her point. The doors re-opened a few moments later and the two walked down the hallway leading to the medical room. "Shamal, I'm here!" Her call summoned forth the doctor from her small office and got a happy smile.

"Nanoha-chan you came!" clapping her hands in front of her, Shamal gave the two girls a happy look. "I was going to come hunt for you in a few minutes."

"Of course I came!"

"I dragged her here," Fate said at the same time. Her fiancée blushed darkly and looked away since it was the truth. "You will be thankful when you don't have headaches anymore." Fate leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my, Fate-chan," Shamal took a few steps to get close to the confused girl and gently tilted her head to the side. "How on earth did you get this bruise?" She inspected her neck closer. "It looks like you were bit, did you get in a fight with someone?"

"Um..." Fate took a step back and bowed lightly to her. "Please take good care of Nanoha for me." With that she turned around quickly and jogged out of the room, not looking back before running down the hallway.

"Was it something I said?" Shamal reached out and grabbed Nanoha's shirt collar to keep her from sneaking away without even looking. "You're already here Nanoha-chan."

"But Shaaaamaaaallll..."

"You're nineteen, that doesn't work on me anymore." She smiled happily down at her. "Come on, this will be over before you know it and after today you won't have anymore headaches while you do your desk work." Shamal sat the pouting girl in a chair and held back a comment about how cute her blushing face made her look.

* * *

"Hello Vita," Fate greeted the girl happily as she looked around at the panting forwards. "No slack?"

"No slack." Vita allowed her barrier jacket to fade away from her. "I have to run a patrol tonight so I can't train them this evening so I just made sure to get in enough right now to cover for it."

"...Have they been at it for four hours straight?" Fate sweated lightly when the smaller girl nodded. "Good thing tomorrow is Firesday... That aside, have you seen Yuuno?"

"Over there on the observation deck, he's inspecting the battle data and compiling it for us so he can make a graph of their improvements based on their magical output through the devices."

Fate paused a moment. "You've been around Nanoha _way_ too much to be talking like that." The blond took off before Vita could fully process being compared to Nanoha and flew over to Yuuno. "Hey there."

"Hello Fate," The boy made a monitor appear next to him and flew it over to her without taking his eyes off what he was doing. "There you go, all the data on Lutecia I could find."

"Before I even asked," She smiled and stored the monitor in Bardiche. "You're the best."

"I try," Yuuno grinned as he finished up his work since the training was over for the day. "You'll get the details when you go through that personally but I'll go ahead and tell you... Lutecia and Zest seem to be working for someone and not just for themselves... From their pattern and goals, I have strong evidence to connect them to Scaglietti."

"I see..." Fate glared out in the distance. "We finally have another shot at him..."

"Fate..." Yuuno stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help too. We'll get his time time, for certain."

"Thank you." She looked over at him and softened a little. "Sorry I get so tense when we talk about him, I normally take it out on you."

Yuuno chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. "It comes with the territory of being the messenger... I need to get to Hayate and give her the folder on Lutecia as well, want to come?"

"Can we get some food along the way?"

"Haha, sure. I skipped lunch." Yuuno put a hand on her back to guide her off towards the mess hall.

* * *

"Ne, Tia?" Subaru sank down into the hot water of the bath and looked at the ever changing scenery on the screen wall. "Don't you think that our training has doubled in intensity the past few days?" The blue haired girl changed her gaze over to the broad next to her. "I mean... ever since we had that meeting about our new targets?"

Tia sank down in the water in thought, idly running the question over in her head a few times. She had also noticed the sudden harder training and even the slight change in her teacher's eyes. Nanoha's normally caring and gentle eyes now had a sadness and anger deep in them sometimes when she fought. Normally after the occasion she would be hit by some spell and her next moves would be quicker and more precise, as if she had been jarred back from day dreaming. "Yes," She finally answered her friend. "I think they are trying to prepare us as best they can for something yet to come."

"Like what?" Subaru slid over next to the girl who had both her arms over the side of the large bath tub. "Something about that Scaglietti? Or Lutecia?"

"Whatever Scaglietti is about, they are being secretive with it. We are going to be briefed soon about Lutecia but everything we hear about the other person is from conversations that stop when we get too close to them." Tia sighed and closed her eyes. "I just wish they would tell us everything."

"They have their reasons." Subaru slid closer yet again, this time sitting right next to her girlfriend and pulling Tia's arm down from the bathtub so it would be over her shoulders instead. "For now let's just wait until they can tell us about it."

"Um, y-yeah..."

"...Is this too much?" Subaru blushed lightly.

"Um...no... No, it's okay." She gave Subaru's shoulder a small squeeze to encourage her to rest against her body more. "Its fine..."

The girl shyly reached one hand back up to touch the one on her shoulder. "Being held by Tia is the best."

"R-really?"

"Mmmhmm..." She sighed out contently.

"Oh, you're in here too?" Caro's voice floated over to them, making each girl jump lightly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Tia blushed darkly, allowing the girl to sit next to her

Caro blinked, suddenly looking up and voicing her thoughts aloud. "For some reason I have the strangest feeling that I have really bad timing..."

* * *

"I'm home!" Nanoha greeted as she entered her home and slipped off her flight lieutenant boots."Mm, something smells great!" She ran into the kitchen happily while sniffing. "Is it lasagna?" After peeking over Fate's shoulder she cheered out happily. "It _is_!" Nanoha hugged her tightly from behind. "Fate you're the best!"

"Hehe, thank you." The red eyed girl nuzzled back against her a moment before looking at her fully. "Hey you're not wearing them!"

Instantly Nanoha blushed. "I don't have to when I'm not working..."

"I want to see them!"

"But..."

"Come on, put them on!"

Nanoha looked down a moment before slowly reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small hard case. With a flick she opened it and took out a small pair of glasses, slowly opening it up and putting them on. The frame was thin, a light silver color with barely visible flecks of blue across them. The lens themselves were also small, covering her eyes and not much else. "...I feel stupid..."

"Awww," Fate smiled brightly, voice actually going above it's normal soft spoken tone. "You're adorable!" Before Nanoha could react, she brought up her hands and formed a camera screen, snapping a picture. Her lover appeared shocked a moment before looking away shyly. "I love them, Kitten."

The pet name seemed to lift her spirits enough to make eye contact again. "Well, since you're not the type of person to use pet names I'll reward you by letting you keep that picture."

"You're too kind." Fate stirred her mirepoix sauce before continuing. "Have you tried reading anything yet?" Her body shifted over to the side to check her noodles and prepare to start building the dish for the oven

"Yes, I don't have to hold things out at arm's length anymore." Nanoha pushed up her glasses on her nose, a motion she just knew would turn into a habit soon. "Shamal said I had long vision capable of making sniper rifle scopes look like children's toys, but because of it I couldn't focus on anything close up... That's why I was having headaches when I used my monitors so much."

"I told you." Fate put a hand on her hip. "Mou, you should have listened to me a month ago."

"Oh like you always listen to what I say."

"I do."

"Do not."

"Do so!"

"Not, not!"

"Do too!"

"Not, not, not!" The two girls glared at each other a moment before dissolving into giggles.

* * *

Elio looked up lightly, watching the bottles spin as he juggled them. A few drops of liquid splashed his face but for the most part he was able to keep them going fast enough where they didn't spill out their contents. After a half minute of this he stopped flicking them into the air and caught them, prompting the blue haired man next to him to applaud. "Very nice," he congratulated the boy. "What say you stop being military and help me out? I could use another barkeep?" Kuhn laughed at his own joke and ruffled the kid's hair. "All right then, you can keep those bottles. Keep at least enough liquid in them to make three drinks at all times or it's just circus juggling." Reaching out, he plucked a mostly empty bottle from his shelf and added it in the bag containing the other bottles. "And keep this as well,"

"What is it?" Elio took the offered sack and peeked inside.

"A little bit of rum, add it to your drink if you're having a bad day. Now scoot on back to base before you're caught with that."

"Military can drink regardless of age."

"Yeah but it makes me look bad, now go!" He pointed at the door and grinned. "I have a date in five minutes and I have to prepare for it! Oh, and don't juggle them if you crack a bottle okay? Just stop right then and throw it away."

"All right," Elio rolled up the end of the bag he was carrying and walked out of the almost empty night club and into the morning sun. After taking a breath his stomach growled at him angrily, demanding to be fed. The boy looked at his watch and realized that he could probably make it to his favorite taco stand just in time for their opening if he started walking now. With a goal in mind he started to plan out his day as he walked. '_I can get back to the base around two o'clock so that will give me a chance to see if anyone is free to train with, or maybe I can use the standard training field since I'm already on the other side of the base... A change in work outs could be good._' With a nod to himself he continued along his way a moment before slowing down to a stop and looking around. Strada was vibrating against his wrist lightly, a silent warning that a confirmed threat was nearby. The boy glanced around a little more before realizing that the street he was on would be a bad place for a battle. Dodging past the people he turned the corner and came face to face with a girl his height. After the initial shock he regained himself enough to look at her purple hair and eyes. Her two part dress was a dark black, flared at the hems with purple. The top covered her chest and looped around to her back complete with purple lace around the edges and a bow with a heart on it up front. The bottom part started at her waist, just below her exposed stomach and flared out to her knees into a full puffy dress with purple lace and mini bows scattered along it. The arms were not covered but instead had a band that went around her small biceps. Gloves graced her hands reminding the boy instantly of the ones Caro wore.

"Elio," She greeted him softly, clasping her hands in front of herself and bowing towards him. The red head leaped backwards instantly, body flaring out with a small fire as his barrier jacket formed around him. His spear came at his call as well, sending the people around them scrambling to get away from the now armed male. "I did not come here to fight," Lutecia continued as he circled her, posed to strike.

"You are wanted by the government, please come along quietly and without resistance."

"Do you... not wish to know about your past, Elio?" Lutecia met his eyes, gazing at him softly. "Why you were adopted when you were four, and why your parents died when you were eight."

"You... How do you know that!?"

"I can find out everything for you." Lutecia walked over to him and stood in front of the boy again. "Will you come with me so we can talk, please?"

Elio quickly ran the situation over in his mind before answering. If he were to lower his guard it would allow her to attack him before he could react. On the other hand if she was telling the truth and only wanted to exchange information with him he would be able to find out why he couldn't remember anything that happened before he was adopted. "How can I trust you?"

Lutecia simply started to remove her gloves from her hands and tucked them into a small purse on her side. "Please talk with me?"

A few moments passed before Elio lowered his stance but still kept his spear out. "How do you know my past?" He repeated his question once more.

"Because I found it out for you, knight." The girl turned and began to walk, making Elio run a few steps to keep up with her. "I thought you might like to know."

"Tell me."

"Do you really not trust me so?" She looked at his spear. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Her tone made Elio wince physically. She was so quiet, so soft spoken, that he felt as if he had wronged her just by being rude. "I'm sorry," Strada went back into his watch form but he kept his barrier jacket on since she also had hers. "Is that better?"

"Thank you." She bowed lightly towards him. "Would you like to come back to my house? We can talk all you like there."

"I'm sorry." Elio stopped walking. "Are you just toying with me, Lutecia? Why are you after relics? Why do you claim to know about my past when even Fate-san can't find anything? Why are you being so polite with me? Why are you here alone?"

"Because," She answered easily, turning and walking back over to him before looking up into his eyes. "I want you... to be my knight." Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. "Come with me..."

"Elio!" Fate's voice called out to him, making the boy turn to look where the sound was coming from.

"Until next time, Elio." Lutecia's voice floated up into his ear before she quickly kissed his cheek.

Turning around, he gasped out. The boy spun a few times but could no longer find the girl who had just kissed him. "What... what was that all about...?"

"What's going on!?" Fate finally made it to him and panted, bending over to catch her breath. "Shari suddenly told me your barrier jacket was activated!" Caro came up to them next, her short legs making her a little slower.

"I don't know." He looked over at Caro uneasily when she glared at the glistening spot on his cheek where Lutecia's lip balm rubbed off on him. Before he could say anything the girl stormed over to him and reached up, holding his cheek with one hand and vigorously rubbing the spot with the sleeve of her shirt. "H-hey! Ow, that hurts..."

"Then don't let her do it!" She countered, taking after Nanoha and puffing out her cheeks at him.

"Um," Fate scratched her cheek with one finger. "Elio, would you mind if we stayed with you until you're finished in the town...I'd like to hear what just happened too?"

"Sure," He looked up into the sky, wondering what exactly was going on with him. "I'd prefer that actually..."

* * *

Nanoha smiled to herself as Tia shot down all of the bullets she had fired at her. Through the short months they had been here, the forwards all had improved so dramatically that she had to constantly adjust her training routine as to not allow herself to be beaten in mock battles. Ever since Subaru had told her about Vita going all out and possibly saving her life thanks to the harsh training, Nanoha had been lowering her limiter down to a B rank so she too would be able to really fight against them without fear of hurting them too much. This allowed her to properly fight them, using her twist and turns that they may see on the actual battlefield instead of simply blocking their attacks with a superior shield. Her blast had gone from simple training bullets to slightly watered down real bullets, fired at the speed of the standard B-class mage. Of all her students, Tia was the one who had improved the most. It wasn't simple power, as Subaru out classed her there, but the way her mind worked lead her to believe that the orange haired girl would one day be in charge of her own unit.

"Tia," Nanoha waved at the girl to show the end of the sparring match. Neither had won, but in all she considered it over when her expectations were met. "Your energy output has been stable lately, breaking the line of personal levitation even while battling... Would you want to learn how to fly?"

"Fly!? Me!?"

The teacher giggled to herself. "Well, I really shouldn't say that since you won't be able to truly soar until you're at least a double A, but yes, the training can begin now. I believe you will be able to hover a little. Although not much, it will make all the difference in the world when combined with Subaru's wing road. I've noticed that you two have your own combos with it so this will help out."

"Flying..." Tia couldn't seem to comprehend it just yet. "I'll be able to..."

Nanoha scratched her head, obviously seeing Tia tune her out after the world 'fly' left her mouth. With a quick raising of her hands she formed a keyboard and monitor. Moments later and her call went through, revealing Yuuno. "Hey there, are you busy?"

The bookworm closed down the monitor full of text and smiled at her. "Never too busy for you."

"Flirt," She accused with a smile. "I'm going to teach Tia a little bit about flying, can you come to my training field?"

"Oi..." Yuuno suddenly got nervous. "you're not going to-"

"Sure am," She gave him a peace sign. "Give a girl a little fun."

"You're sadistic." The screen cut off shortly after he stood up to come to her.

"Okay, Tia, come here a moment please?" Nanoha motioned her over and turned the girl around so they were facing the same direction. "Spread your arms out really wide and close your eyes." She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist tightly. "Stand on my feet, it's okay my boots won't let you hurt me. Good, now imagine yourself lifting into the air. Lifting... lifting... Breath in steadily, taste the fresh air..." Nanoha smiled when she saw Yuuno come up to them and land. "Now take a deep breath. Really deep. Imagine yourself floating upwards as you breathe...good...good... now take a huge breath, as if you were about to scream at the top of your lungs. Now open your eyes." Nanoha grinned when the girl instantly went stiff in her arms. She had flown them up so high into the air that it would take a little over half a minute for her to fall all the way down. "Now fly!" She dropped the girl happily.

Tia screamed out frantically, flailing her arms out as she fell. When her breath ran out she took in another gasp before repeating, tumbling head over heels. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she found herself being embraced and slowing down drastically. The wind stopped beating around her and she used the time to cling onto whoever had saved her and begin to hyperventilate. Seconds passed before she would open her eyes and realize that they were back on the ground and it was Yuuno that was carrying her. "Y-Yuuno-san..." Slowly she collected herself and nodded at him to show that she could stand. Nanoha landed a little bit away from her and walked over to the shaking girl cheerfully. "You... you_... dropped _me!"

"Now that you know what it's like to tumble through the air we won't have that worry lingering in the back of your mind." She smiled innocently, making Tia suddenly remember that the girl in front of her was nick named 'white devil' for a reason.

* * *

Subaru stretched out wearily as she and Vita made their way to the mess hall after a round of training together. Even though Nanoha was her role model she had taken a liking to the little red headed girl as well, mainly because she treated her a lot rougher than everyone else. At first she had mistaken it for contempt but after a while she had come to realize that Vita was training her so hard because just as she protected Nanoha and the others, Subaru also protected Tia and the rest. Now the blue haired girl truly felt stronger than she had ever before, to the point where she even forced Vita's device to auto shield when her primary one was broken through. The thought made her giggle, bringing a hand to her mouth to try and cover it. If Vita noticed this, she didn't show it. Instead the girl trotted over to their usual table and greeted Hayate, receiving a pat on her head.

"Subaru," Tia called her attention over and motioned for her to sit. "How was your training?"

"Great," She instantly started picking things off her girlfriend's plate. "Yours?"

"Scary." The girl shivered slightly, still not quite over what happened.

"Hello," Nanoha sat down next to them and placed her plate on the table.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru looked at her happily. "You rarely eat at the mess hall with us."

"Nyahaha," She speared a small cherry tomato on her plate and smiled, offering it to Tia. "Have you tried one of these, there are some just like it on my home planet!"

Tia scooted away from Nanoha, eying the bite as if it would explode the second she placed it in her mouth. "I'm never trusting you ever again."

"Sounds like someone had flying lessons," Fate greeted them as she sat down also. "Nanoha, you didn't...?" The smile she got made her sigh out. "I _know_ it works, but still..."

"Vita-chan, what's the best way to teach someone how to fly?" Nanoha asked the short girl.

"Drop them from a high altitude."

"Thank you!" Nanoha watched Elio sit down across from her and Caro plop down on the other side of the table, far away from him. She blinked a moment and leaned over towards Fate. "Ne, why aren't our kids sitting by each other?"

"They're arguing," Fate whispered back to her softly. "I'm not entirely sure why but I think it has to do with Lutecia."

"Ahhh..." Nanoha bit into her food and thought about it while looking over at her little girl who was feeding her dragon table scraps. The rest of the group started talking to each other, soon drowning out the other's voices as they laughed and shared their days. Caro ended up feeding most of her dinner to Freidliche before letting out a small sigh and leaving the table without telling anyone. Seeing her 'daughter' leave so suddenly without even eating made Nanoha feel a little uneasy so she got up and followed her. "Hey there," she greeted when they reached the elevator. "Want to come up to my loft? I have cookies."

"... 'kay." Caro reached up and took the offered hand and held it while waiting for the short ride up to be over. Once they reached her guardian's home she sat on the couch while waiting on the offered treats to arrive. Freidliche curled up at the end of the furniture and laid down for a small nap after his meal. A plate of cookies were placed on the coffee table in front of her and she found one being offered so she took it and bit down, chewing thoughtfully. "Thank you,"

"No matter what, cookies always make things better." Nanoha put an arm around the girl. "What's troubling you sweetheart?"

"... Mommy, what's 'jealousy' mean?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Subaru-san and Tia-san were talking the other day after we had the encounter with Lutecia-chan... I told them what happened and they said I was jealous and made a comment about how cute it was." She looked up at Nanoha sadly. "I don't feel cute at all right now..."

"Well," She pondered on how to answer her. "being jealous isn't cute, but I suppose from an outside point of view it can look that way to them..." She decided to leave out the fact that she also found it insanely cute for her to be jealous at such an early age. "Jealousy is... How should I put this... A feeling you get when somebody has something you want really really badly, or if something you do have suddenly belongs to someone else... I guess..."

"But I havn't lost anything...Nor do I want something someone else has..."

"Um..." The older girl thought harder, glancing over at the door when Fate came in. "Well, here's an example. Back when I was younger, I spent a lot of time with Yuuno-kun. Everyone always said how cute of a couple we were, but Fate wanted me to be a couple with _her_, so you could say that Fate was jealous of Yuuno-kun."

"H-hey..." Fate blushed, wondering what she had just walked in on.

"So think for a moment..." Nanoha continued. "If you were really close to a friend and someone else suddenly moved in and took that person away from you, 'jealous' is how you would feel. You would want that special someone back, or want the other person to stop trying and take that friend from you."

Caro chewed on the words along with her cookie. "So...What I'm feeling is jealousy for Lutecia for trying to take my knight from me?"

"I believe so?" Nanoha looked over at Fate, who nodded after hearing it all. "Yes, that may be it. Jealousy is a nasty feeling, don't dwell on it. It is one of those things that will make you do things you normally wouldn't ever do. We don't want our cute little Caro-chan to turn into a mean person do we?"

"No," She answered immediately.

"Then try not to worry about it, or to push Elio away because of how you feel. No need to be angry at _him_ after all."

"He shouldn't have let her kiss him!" She suddenly protested.

Fate came to Nanoha's rescue when she seemed to be at a loss for words. "Well, the first time he was in a struggle bind, and the second time I distracted him," She smiled lightly at the look she received.

Caro bit into the cookie harshly and mumbled. "He still shouldn't have let it happen... he's _my_ knight..."

"Aaaaaand, that's what jealousy does to you." Nanoha pet Caro's head. "We just said we didn't want Caro-chan to be mean right?" The words hit the little girl hard, making her look down sadly. "Don't be like that. Why don't you just go talk with him and see for yourself that Elio is yours and not Lutecia's?"

"Maybe bring him something to show that you're sorry for treating him bad too," Fate added in. "He has a huge sweet tooth, you can use our kitchen to make something for him."

The small girl looked up at Fate "Really? You won't mind?"

"Anytime," She confirmed. She watched the two on the couch finish up their conversation and waved to Caro when she left, a new cookie in hand. Freidliche gave them a thankful look for taking care of it's master before following her into the hallway. "Well," She spoke up. "She takes after you all right."

"How so?"

"She looks adorable when she's angry." Fate laughed at Nanoha's embarrassed look. "The way you puff out your cheeks and wrinkle your nose is priceless."

"I do not do that!" The blue eyed girl protested, standing up and proceeding to do what she just denied. "Stop picking on me, miss jealous over a ferret. Mou, you're just like a man sometimes."

"Me?" Fate followed her up the stairs after grabbing a cookie for herself. "Why am I like a guy, if anything it's you, miss raging hormones." She started nibbling her treat while arguing playfully.

Nanoha turned around, flushing. "I do _not_ have raging hormones, I'm your average girl in her early twenties!"

"You're a sex crazed teenager!" Fate pushed her onto the bed. "Admit it! You're the male of the relationship."

"Mou, fine!" Nanoha rolled her over. "Then let me show you how manly I can be!"

Fate blushed darkly and closed her eyes, offering herself to her lover. A few moments passed and she suddenly opened her eyes back up. "Hey, give me back my cookie!"

"You snooze you lose, and you lose!" Nanoha ate the last of it and licked her fingers. "Serves you right you big boobed demon! Calling me a man, honestly." She crossed her arms and hmphed at her. After a moment she opened one eye to look and gasped out when Fate wasn't paying attention anymore. "Hey, don't ignore me when I'm pouting!" The flight instructor flailed out her arms.

* * *

Tia looked out the window of her dorm room and leaned against the frame. The night air was already getting rather chilly, a sign that fall was fast approaching. To test how cold it was she leaned outside of the window and took a breath before exhaling to see if it was visible or not. No white fog came to her call so she decided that she would have to wait a while longer before the really cold season would come. This suited her just fine, as the warm weather always made her feel more at ease. Subaru on the other hand liked it cold, a fact that made them argue constantly over the temperature to leave their room at. Even though she preferred it to be at least seventy two lately she found herself cutting it down to sixty-nine, either for her own comfort after a hard day's work out or for Subaru's pleasure she wasn't sure. '_Subaru,_' Her mind wondered idly while star gazing. '_How long has it been now? Almost three months? Where does the time go?_' She reflected back on the awkward moments and shy stammering of words back then. '_I havn't been the best girlfriend in the world... I wonder how she even puts up with me._' with a small sigh she closed her eyes. '_But despite everything, she's always there for me. Always looking at me with that adoring expression. Always there to offer a simple hug when I'm a little down..._'

"You'll catch a cold," Subaru's voice made Tia jump a little before she wrapped a blanket around her and held the girl from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

She blushed softly, feeling the warmth of Subaru's body against her back and the added comfort of the blanket she had around them as well. "Different things," She answered evasively. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"How your hair looks pretty in the moonlight." Subaru giggled lightly.

It was happening again, the casual act of laughing made Tia drop down all her barricades. She didn't have to prove herself to Subaru, never has. Her room mate knew this but it never stopped her from trying to do it anyway, secretly wanting her praise. On the outside she was always stern and ready, but Subaru knew more than that. She knew the girl inside that hid underneath it all, and she also knew how to make her truly smile. "Hey," She spoke up, lightly turning around in the embrace to look at Subaru. Her arms went up around her neck and felt Subaru's tighten around her waist. "Will you... kiss me?"

Subaru leaned forward instantly, giving Tia's forehead a small peck before rubbing their noses together and finally meeting her lips with her own. The action itself was simple, but it was still the first one they had shared since becoming a couple. She held it as long as she could before pulling away lightly, feeling their lips stick to each other's for just a small moment. Tia leaned forward slowly, reclaiming them once again and making Subaru gasp out lightly in the kiss. The second one didn't last near as long and the third one even shorter than that, but each one would remain in her memory for a long time to come she was sure. Her mouth opened to say something but the orange haired girl simply pressed against her chest, resting her head on Subaru's shoulder. Instead of speaking, she simply held onto her and rubbed her back gently.

"Let's..." Tia whispered after a long moment. "Be more open about our relationship for now on... okay?"

"Yes," Subaru closed her eyes and pulled her closer. Her eyes watered happily as she nuzzled her girlfriend's hair like a kitten would.

"I like you, Subaru... a lot."

"You too," She replied softly, giving her a kiss to the temple. "I like you a lot too." Subaru smiled, feeling as if nothing could make her any happier than she was right now. '_One day I will tell you I love you again... until you're ready I'll still be here, waiting. Take your time, Tia, I won't go anywhere I promise._'

* * *

Nanoha snapped her eyes open quickly, rolling out of bed and stumbled down the stairs before her mind even realized what was happening. Fate was right next to her, giving the command for their windows to open up and allowing them to fly through it. Red windows flashed all around them displaying 'alert' over and over again. Once outside in the crisp night air she managed to collect herself and realize that her body reacted to the scramble out of instinct. Now that she knew what was going on the two flew towards the main office building while calling their barrier jackets in the process. The window was open for them already and Hayate flew up next to them along with Rein. Upon entering they were immediately briefed on the situation while waiting for the others to arrive. They didn't disappoint and showed up not a minute later, scrambling into the room via Subaru's wing road.

"How many?" Hayate asked as she sat in her commanding chair. The two night watchers typed quickly, bringing up a visual of several drones flying around the ocean. "Looks like..."

"Fifty-seven," Nanoha stated after a few moments. "No wait, sixty three, more just came." She couldn't help but be proud of herself when everyone gave her a shocked look. '_Bah, who needs glasses?_'

"That's too many..." Hayate frowned. "It's a diversion."

"We can split up," Fate offered. " Nanoha and I can take out the drones, Lightning and Stars can search the area."

"Right." Hayate nodded. "Move out!"

"Ma'am!" The two leaders leapt back out the window, followed by their students after a few confused seconds.

"Wha-what's going on!?" Subaru asked out, skating after them as quickly as she could on her road.

"Get to the helicopter and meet up with us!" Fate shouted back before taking off with her partner and leaving them in her wake. "_Nanoha, have you not done any scramble drills with them?_"

"_Only one,_" She admitted sadly. "_I'm such a screw up..._"

"_Don't worry, we'll work on it later. Right now lets focus on destroying all of these. We're on our own so be careful._"

"_If only Vita and the others didn't have to go patrol a neighboring town..._" Nanoha set herself, spinning in the air to balance herself out and wake her up more. Her body stretched out as she flew, trying to prepare herself for the upcoming work out. "_Sighted. They all seem to be doing nothing but flying around... New models on visual. Options?_"

"_I'll take the new models and gather the data. You stay mid range and take them out as you see fit. If this is really 'him' then we need to finish this quickly._"

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan," Hayate's face appeared on a screen flying by both of them. "Permission granted for Triple-A."

"Thank you," Nanoha gave her an encouraging smile, knowing the limiter release was primarily due to her being worried they wouldn't react fast enough thanks to the rude awakening. "Raising Heart, remove limiter. Stance: AAA." She received a confirmation and felt a ripple of energy behind her as well, proof that Fate also powered up. Upon reaching the battlefield she slowed down and formed her staff in shooting mode. Her left hand caught it in the air and she eyed her targets to pick out the best method of engaging. Her hand twitched nervously when she realized how difficult of a battle this would be. Surprisingly she felt suddenly calmer when her right hand decided to flex it's fingers in an effort to prepare._ 'We can do this... In an hour I'll be back in my bed snoozing_...' She gripped her fist and grabbed her staff with both hands. As soon as the first explosion came from Fate's side she let loose a massive blast of energy at the same time as a barrier formed around them.

"Will they be okay?" Subaru asked, watching the battle in the distance from a window of the helicopter. "Sixty-three..." She swallowed thickly. '_All four of us have to get together before we can even take twenty...When we're solo five or six is our limit before we start getting hurt._'

"Don't worry," Rein told her as she flew close to the girl. "They were given access to triple-A, so they will be able to take them out easily. As for you four," The small girl spun in the air, changing into her barrier jacket. "Lightning, you will be deployed on the east side of the bridge. Stars, you will be on the west. Your goal is to cover the grounds as fast as you can so split up and search. You are looking for anything at all that looks suspicious. Subaru, use your wing road to get a better aerial view. Caro, can you ride Freidliche?" She received a small nod so she continued. "Then you and Elio fly around together, if you see something, drop Elio off and continue searching on your own." The forwards all saluted as the hatch of the aircraft opened. Freidliche ran out first, giving a small jump before shifting into his larger form and roaring out. Caro nodded to herself and looked over at Elio before taking his hand and leaping onto her dragon's back with him. The two flew away from the helicopter quickly and started scanning their area while Subaru and Tia leapt as well, sliding down the wing road.

"Freidliche, could you loop around over by that dark section over there?" Caro pointed to the side and felt her dragon do as requested. After a small pause she smiled and pet the scales of her summon. "I'll pass on the reins, thank you. You're my friend, not my slave."

"Telepathy?" Elio held on to her during the bank and looked to the side to inspect the area.

"Mm, Kind of. I can understand him, so when he growls or something he's normally just talking to me." Caro trailed off her sentence after seeing a small flash of light. "Over there, I saw something like a magical circle." Flying fast, the trio descended to the area and inspected. "There, at the park!"

Elio summoned his spear and stood up on top of Freidliche to wait for the right moment. When the chance came he leapt off and soared towards the ground with his spear raised above his head. The person below him reached up and grabbed the attack with both hands, twisting around and slinging the boy along the ground. With a grunt he skidded across the grass and slammed into a tree. "_Caro-hime... I'm going to need some help..._" The red head grunted and pushed himself up, ignoring the burning sensation on his back. "_It's the other guy, Zest._"

"Elio," Zest greeted him, pulling back the hood of his cloak and observing him. "Just who I was looking for." His eyes went over to Caro when she dropped down from the sky. "And Caro as well I see." The next moment a two story tall dragon landed with a loud crash and roared directly into the man's face. "...Maybe this won't be so easy after all..."

Fate flipped through the air, cleaving one of the drones in half before blasting several more with short burst of magical bullets. "Arc Saber!" Bardiche slashed through the air and cut through three more of her opponents._ "Nanoha, a few are trying to leave the barrier._"

"_I see them._" The girl charged her staff up quickly. "Control Buster!" A large beam shot through the mass of drones, zig-zagging through several of them before reaching the other side of the shield. Nanoha closed her eyes tightly and felt her magic in her fingertips. "Get them..." Fingers moved quickly, guiding her attack towards the devices and giving chase for fifteen seconds before melting through their AMF field and blowing them up. "_I got the-ahhh_!" Nanoha screamed out when her eyes re-opened to the sight of several new type drones circling her. "Flash move!" Her escape was cut off just as fast, forcing her back towards the middle of them. The drones charged her all at once, nimbly dancing around her bullets while she flew around quickly. No matter how much she flipped and looped she still found herself constantly swarmed by the machines, each deflecting her blast or simply avoiding them all together. '_They're not normal drones...Someone is flying them..._' Her eyes looked for an escape route quickly. "_Fate, I need some help!_" Her eyes found her partner, who was stopped yet again on her way over to battle a group that seemed to be moving just as fast. Raising Heart's auto barrier saved her hide as the machines started to counter attack, swirling circles around her and shooting balls of energy and lasers constantly. Her staff swung out at them, firing yet again and missing. '_What do I do!?_'

"_Have you forgotten me?_"

Nanoha's eyes widened, hearing the tone of a tuning fork echo throughout her body. Her right hand flexed out, popping the knuckles of each joint. '_If projectiles don't work..._' The girl heard her heart beat in her ears. '_Loan me a little of your power!_' Nanoha held up Raising Heart. The gold tips blurred out before forming a curved surface to shield the gem and lashed out pink energy from it to create a scythe. "Phase Shift: Fate!" Magenta energy flared around her, covering her body and re-writing the data of her jacket. Her hair ribbons dissolved and allowed her hair to fly out behind her before being kept together by a single white ribbon near the tip. Her body was covered by a white form-fitting fabric that covered her much like a one piece bathing suit would. Two small blue belts wrapped around the top and bottom of her breast before tightening slightly and solidifying. A larger belt went around her waist, hanging loosely around her with a white-ish blue skirt coming from it. Thigh high stockings graced her legs, also accented by the small blue belt straps near both the top and bottom. White ankle high boots formed over her feet, flaring out a little at the top for maneuverability. Gloves embraced her hands, also as clean as snow. A blue triangle appeared on the top of them before finally a matching cape flared out behind her, attached at her shoulders. Nanoha took in a deep breath, grabbing her weapon and preparing herself to strike. "Arc Saber!" Her plasma blade flared our thickly as she slashed, cleaving several of the drones in half and allowing her a path of escape.

"Nanoha!?"

"Nanoha Phase shifted: Fate mode. " She called over to her as the two went back-to-back. "I feel stronger..."

"Limiter breeched," Raising Heart informed her. "S- status achieved."

"Oops," She laughed nervously while looking at the remaining army. "Hayate-chan will scold me."

"Never mind that, is that my old barrier jacket!?"

"Yes," She admitted shyly. "I thought it would be fitting since I'm using your combat data." She gripped her scythe and mimicked Fate's pose. "One thing, though."

"What's that?" Fate narrowed her eyes and prepared to strike.

"...Does it always feel this drafty in various places?"

Fate smirked. "You get used to it." With that she launched herself forward to engage once again.

On the ground not too far from the battle raging in the skies Tia reloaded her guns before rolling out from behind a car and shooting down a few drones in the air. "This is getting stupid!" She cried out, ducking back under her cover and shooting homing bullets into the air. "Subaru, they're only here to keep us from going someplace!"

"I _know_!" She cried out, skating around the parking lot to avoid lasers. Two drones blew up with a little help of her fist but four more flew over to them and started attacking. "They're not trying to kill us, they're just keeping us busy! But why!?" She ducked under an attack and cut a flip with her wing road. "...The Lightning members!"

"Rein-san!" Tia quickly opened up a com patch to her. "Check in on the Lightning squad!" She watched the silver haired girl quickly type things out before getting a few monitors around her. "That's... that's Zest!" Tia called over her shoulder to her friend. "Subaru! We have to get to them!"

Zest shifted his shoulder lightly as he shrugged off another attack from Elio's spear. The attacks were getting a little slower as the enchanting magic faded, allowing him to land a clean kick on the boy's stomach to send him reeling backwards. The dragon lashed it's tail out at him, forcing him into the air only to be knocked out from a well placed cleave from it's claw. The man hit the ground hard and coughed out roughly. "It seems that dragon of yours is more powerful than I thought..." Zest stood up and angrily ran his hand along the blood leaking from his arm. "I have no choice... Blood binds!" The red liquid spread around him, drawing from his own body, before collecting in a ball in front of him. "With the price of my life essence, I bind thee!" The ball shattered, slinging red chain links around Freidliche quickly, tightening and slamming the beast to the ground and trapping him.

"Blood magic!?" Caro gasped out when her dragon roared in pain. "Freidliche!" She watched the dragon scream out as the chains tightened "He'll be crushed!" He hands started to glow brightly. "I'm sorry, Freid, I can't watch you be hurt...Rest for now." Her gaze looked over to Elio, who was slowly pushing himself back up from the ground. "I'm sorry, my dragoon, I can't give you your armor..." She closed her eyes tightly when her dragon roared out again. "Release!" Thick mist shattered around them as the dragon dissolved back to his home land. As soon as the spell finished she looked up to see the body of Zest in front of her just before she felt a strong fist on her stomach. "Ah...ahhhhh..." Caro slowly fell to her knees, eyes wide as she held her stomach and fell over.

"Princess!!" Elio growled out, gripping his spear and dashing towards him. "You bastard!" Rearing back, he thrust his spear forward and impaled the man's shoulder all the way through. Instead of crying out in pain, Zest simply held up his hand and summoned the blood into another ball in his hand. "...No..." His eyes dilated as the magical energy was completed and was overwhelmed by sudden blackness when it blasted into his body from the point blank range.

"Elio-...kun..." Caro weakly raised her hand from the ground before it was wrapped by red chains and pinned to the dirt. "Elio-kun..." Her vision faded out when the binding spell started sapping her energy. Through the dimming of light in her eyes she watched Zest reach down and pick up Elio before slinging him over his good shoulder and begin carrying him off. "No...No... Don't leave me..." Her hand opened up slowly, trying to reach out to the unconscious form. "Don't take him...from me...Don't...don't..." Her vision hazed more as tears came, hand inching forward more against the tightening bind. "My...Elio..." Her fingers relaxed, hand falling down completely. Caro's eyes were closed, breath weak.

"Caro!" Tia slid down next to her and quickly shot the chains off her body. "Caro! Caro!"

"We can't stay here!" Subaru screamed as she jumped from her wing road and slid on the ground. "There are too many coming!"

"I'm scared to move her!" Tia frowned at the imprints on her jacket left from the crushing chains.

Subaru glared at the approaching small army of drones before glancing back at her already tired partner and unconscious friend. "I don't have a choice..." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out two shotgun sized shells, loading them into her fist weapon. "Vita-san... Nanoha-san..." Her hand gripped tightly. "I trust in your training..." Her eyes looked up towards the opponents. "Load cartridge!" The glove exploded with energy, grinding and spinning with the new power. "LOAD!" Two shells shot from the release valve. "Divine..." The energy screamed around her. "_Buster_!" She thrust her hand forward, blasting all the compressed energy at once. Dirt caved in under her as the force buried her boots into the ground underneath her. The attack lasted all of seven seconds before fading away and revealing nothing but falling debris from the drones.

"Subaru..." Tia whispered softly, too shocked to do anything else as her partner quickly yanked off the overheated glove and looked at her blistered hand. "Those were..."

"A-class shells..." She confirmed, panting. "Nanoha-san taught me how...Vita-san told me the conditions to use them...I think this qualified..." She tried to move her fingers but grunted in pain. "But my device..." She looked sadly at the obviously cracked and broken glove.

"Is everyone okay!?" Nanoha called out to them as she and Fate landed. "What was that blast?"

"Caro's hurt!" Tia instantly called out.

"Scan of the area!" Fate commanded Bardiche. "Where is Elio, he should be doing this?"

"Elio...?" Subaru suddenly stood and looked around. "You're right, I don't see him!?"

"Elio!?" Tia called out, turning around in circles. "Eliooooo!?"

Fate swallowed when her scan came back free from all enemy threats but also clean of friendly targets. "Rein! Where is Elio!?"

"I don't...see him..." Rein's voice told her as a screen appeared. "Mistress Hayate, requesting a larger scan!"

"Already ahead of you," Hayate's image appeared as well, quickly typing. "Shari, double scan!" The group held their breath momentarily before the beep came to signal the end of the process. "Neither the scanner nor his personal tracker can locate him..."

"What happened...?" Nanoha cradled Caro in her arms. A few seconds went by before she shook her head quickly. "Rein, send a medical team! Prepare for an unconscious person and," She looked at her team. "Minor injuries as well!"

The blond of the group looked up into the sky sadly. "What happened...Where are you, Elio?"

* * *

Nanoha: Caro has yet to wake up after the attack, but her device has given us the data that we needed...

Fate: Elio was taken by the enemy, why or where we do not know.

Tia: Our mission was a failure. The sick feeling won't go away, no matter how much praise I received for making the correct leadership decisions on the battle field.

Subaru: My glove was destroyed, my precious memory of my mother. I'm sad, but right now I can not allow myself to think about it. One of my team is missing, and its my job to protect them all.

Nanoha: I won't give up, no matter what. Fate and I will rescue you, Elio, so hang tough until then. My newly awoken power will be used to rescue those precious to me!

Hayate: Next time, on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Reminisce, "Past relived"


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the pain almost immediately after I regained consciousness. My entire upper body hurt something fierce but thankfully I felt bandages already wrapped around me, a sign that I had already been tended to. Bright light stung my eyes when I tried to open them and I couldn't help but groan out while placing a hand over them to prevent the blinding glow. Once my eyes adjusted to the room I moved my hand and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't recognize the view so I decided to look around the room to get my bearings. The immediate area didn't seem familiar to me either, not did I see Shamal or anyone else around me for that matter. As I sat up I realized that my barrier jacket had been removed and my bare chest was covered with glowing green bandages paired with my pajamas to cover my legs. "Hello?" I called out, wondering where everyone was. Were they being debriefed right now? If so I should probably head over there as well and give my input. I was currently in a little cubby hole on the wall, just large enough for my bed and room to take a few steps before going out into the main area. The ceiling was low and all-in-all it kind of creeped me out. For some reason I didn't want to stay in the room any longer than I had to so I slid my feet off the bed and walked over to the entrance of my small recession. The force was so sudden that I felt myself be jarred back and slide across the floor a moment before I stopped. A good portion of my body stung lightly from whatever had just hit me, making me instantly go on alert and look around more. '_Where am I?_' My eyes looked at the area I was skeptically. Testingly I grabbed the pillow from my bed and threw it, watching in horror as a field formed around the opening and made the projectile fall limply to the floor. To confirm even more that I obviously wasn't at my home base, the door across the room opened and a purple haired girl walked in.

**6th Mobile Division**

**By: Satashi**

Elio watched the girl walk towards him casually and stand in front of the invisible barrier keeping him retained. Lutecia was wearing a simple purple dress that matched her light hair color and flowed carelessly around her when she moved. "Elio," She greeted him softly. "Welcome."

"I don't really _feel_ welcome," he retorted at her. "Why did you bring me here?" Elio looked around lightly, trying to plan an escape route. The thought made him stop suddenly and look down at his bare wrist. "Where's Strada!?"

Lutecia held up her hand, showing that she was wearing his watch. "I'm sorry, we can't allow you access to it."

"Why am I here?"

"Zest overheard me say I wanted to see you, so he brought you to me." The girl bowed lightly. "I'm sorry it happened this way, would you like to be let out of there?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead waving her hand in the air and disabling the field. Elio flashed around her instantly, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other gripping her wrist with his device on it. Lutecia simply leaned back against him and blushed lightly at the contact. "Don't be rash, you can't leave the base."

"Give me Strada."

"I can not." She felt his hold tighten to the point of being uncomfortable. "If you want to embrace me, please do not be so rough."

"I'm not 'embracing' you!" He almost shouted at her. "You took me prisoner! I want out!" He tried to form some magic in his hands but found that the energy wouldn't come to his call. "What...?"

"You have an AMF device planted on you," She told him softly, reaching up to pull on his arm a little so she could breathe. "On your left ankle." She felt Elio shift so he could look. "I have the control for it, so you can not run."

"...Che," Elio let her go and took a few paces back from the girl. "What do you want from me, Lutecia?"

"I told you," She replied shyly, face tinted red. "I want you to be my knight." Lutecia walked forward to him and placed her hands on the boy's cheeks. "Please?"

Elio looked down at the girl with a confused expression. "...What?"

* * *

"Fate, pacing around won't solve anything." Nanoha called to her after watching her fiancée walk around the living room yet again. "Please come to bed; Shari is working as hard as she can to track down Strada and find Elio." 

"What if they're hurting him?" Fate bit her thumbnail while walking. "He's only ten, he can't handle this type of thing yet!"

"Fate!" Nanoha got off her bed and flew down to her. "Get a hold of yourself!" She gripped the blonde's shoulders. "If they wanted information they would have gotten Caro-chan as well. If they wanted to torture it from them, they would have gotten the female. I know it sounds cold, but look at it rationally! We were told Lutecia took a liking to Elio for some reason, and she wasn't at the attack, so there has to be a connection!"

"Like what?" She looked at her lover with pleading eyes.

"Lutecia wants Elio for something. For what, I'm not sure but I know it's not to hurt him. I can feel it. Okay?" She hugged her. "Now calm down. It's okay. We'll get through this, right? Just like everything before; Just like when I was gone. It will all work out. Shhh..."

Fate hugged her closer before taking a breath. "Thank you, I'm okay."

"You sure? Do I need to slap you one good time?" Nanoha smiled when Fate couldn't help but give a half laugh at her joke. "Okay. To bed."

"It's almost seven in the morning."

"And we stayed up late doing research and had a scramble. Everyone is on rest duty until we have more information. Currently all we have to go on is Caro's device's recordings of the battle so until Shari calls us with more news we need to rest, now sleep." To stress her point Nanoha scooped up her lover and carried her to the stairs. Once they were in front of their bed she sat her down on her feet. "Strip." The blue eyed girl moved her hands up to summon a monitor and keyboard before typing out the command to lower the blinds and block out the rising sun. "Here, let me rub your back."

"Thank you, I could really go for that right now." Fate fell onto the bed and sighed out when the hands started to work out her tense muscles. "While we're talking, what's up with you being in my old barrier jacket? Copying my moves too?"

"That's...Well," Nanoha wondered how to describe it. "You remember Skeith?"

Fate frowned darkly. "No, Nanoha, I don't."

"Ah...haha..." The brown haired girl rubbed her back a little more before continuing. "I'm sorry, stupid question. Well the truth is...I didn't really take her over like I told Shamal..."

"What!?" Fate turned around instantly and pinned her lover on the bed in one fluid move. "What do you mean!? You promised me everything was okay!"

"It is, it is!" Nanoha waved her hand lightly in an attempt to make Fate ease up on her. "Heres the whole story..."

Fate listened to the tale quietly while sitting on Nanoha's waist just to be sure she couldn't go anywhere in the middle of it. When she was done the blond closed her eyes sadly. "I see... So she went through a lot like I did as well, huh?"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Nanoha reached up with one hand and touched her cheek. "I didn't want you to worry or hear anything that would remind you of the past."

"It's a happy moment as well," Fate told her gently. "It was during those times where I could really start being myself, so, please don't hide things from me anymore, okay?"

"...Okay. I'm sorry." The two girls embraced tightly a moment before she continued. "My Phase shift is the ability I was given before she went to sleep. I can turn into a copy of you and Signum as well I suppose."

Fate frowned playfully. "I don't want you to copy anyone but me!"

"Mou, you." She happily giggled. "Come here," Nanoha pulled her into another hug and rolled her over so Fate's back was against her front. "Go to sleep now, we'll continue later."

* * *

Elio looked around as they walked down the hallways of the base he was currently in. People walked next to him, giving the boy glances and questioning looks since Lutecia was holding onto the sleeve of the shirt he was currently wearing. Not being able to call his barrier jacket, the red head was given what seemed to be a type of uniform. The design matched those of who he saw but the colors were different. Black sneakers covered his feet with light purple flashes scattered on them. Moving up he wore equally as dark dress pants complete with a belt that held a deep purple clasp. His chest was now covered by a dark crisp shirt that he tucked in. A cross shaped dark purple design graced the front of it and matching symbols were on his shoulders going down his arms. A flowing cloak bellowed out behind him whenever he walked or got a catch of wind. Although the cloak wasn't really part of his uniform, it was still somehow held in place on his shoulders easily and from what he could tell, no one else seemed to have one. His eyes went down to inspect the outfit one more time, also glancing at his left ankle where he knew the skin tight band was clinging to his body and preventing him form using any of his magic. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Lutecia asked him after they exited the building they were in and went outside.

"Yes," He told her honestly as he looked into the sky. "We're still on Midchildra?" He gathered as much from the number of moons hanging in the air and their familiar pattern.

"We are," Lutecia lead him to a building that had people walking all around. "The best place to hide is right under the nose."

"I see," His eyes scanned the area, noticing that they were on a very neat and clean looking base. Several jeeps were driving around and more people than he could count seemed to be moving around them on the wide open grounds. "But surely we would have noticed-"

"We are on a military base of Midchildra, one recognized by the TSAB as local defense. Everything on the surface is real." Her words were softly spoken, catching Elio's ear easily.

"Then how could...?" Elio's voice trailed off when Lutecia entered in a rather long password on a keypad next to a lone door. The entrance opened to them and the two walked inside, only pausing to enter another password near the elevator. Once it was accepted a panel slid out from under the normal buttons, revealing a single new one. Lutecia pressed it and Elio found themselves descending. "I get it, you're using it as a face to carry out your operations right where we would never look..." His captor nodded once to confirm this to him. "A perfect way to launder money to get what you need... in a place where you can be out in the open about one thing and secretly working on another...Brilliant..."

"This way, please." Lutecia gripped his sleeve again and held it as she guided him down a long hallway. Near the end a single man stood while typing on various keyboards around him. "Doctor, I brought him."

"I see, thank you Lutecia." The man told her, voice deep with both appreciation and something Elio couldn't place.

"What is this about?" Elio moved to walk forward but Lutecia gripped his clothing harder so he chose not to. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You sound so hateful, Elio-kun," He laughed. "I only wish to tell you the truth... As you so deserve to know as one of the survivors."

"Survivors...?" Elio lost his hard voice. "You mean from the fire those years ago? The one from the heating system malfunction?"

"The fire," He began as he turned around to face him properly. Light purple hair fell across his shoulders and yellow eyes met his. "My boy, is that what they told you?" The man laughed to himself. "No, the fire caused by the experiment taking place under ground... Project F."

"Project F?" Elio wracked his brain, recalling the term used by Fate before but never hearing anything specific about it.

"Yes, the continuation of the original Project F started by Precia Testarossa." A monitor appeared behind him, showing a small girl in a large glass tube filled with liquid. "The first success was gone unknown by most of the universe, but I found out." Several more images appeared, showing the tube being opened and the girl lifting her head. The screen flashed to the girl wearing a dress while cheerfully arranging flowers. Once again it flashed to reveal the girl in a black and pink barrier jacket holding a scythe. "I believe you know her." The screen changed again before Elio could respond, this time showing Fate at her current age during her last battle.

"What does this have to do with me...?" Elio's voice wavered lightly, wondering what he just saw.

"Because..." The man waved his hands, this time bringing up a single monitor. "You are valuable to me and my research."

Elio looked at the monitor as the view on it got closer, revealing another large tube with a boy floating in the middle of it. "No..." His eyes went wide when the boy's head lifted up, revealing red hair. "No..." All at once the tube exploded and the four year old boy landed in a crouched position, eyes glowing as magic energy started collecting in his hands. "NO!!!"

"Welcome home, Elio." The lights flared around him, illuminating the room and revealing several of the tubes around the walls, each holding people of different age and gender. Elio spun around, shocked, looking at the things around him. "You will learn of everything you were created for. I will teach you to be what you were originally meant to be!"

"Who...who are you!?"

"Scaglietti... Jail Scaglietti."

* * *

Caro slowly opened her eyes, letting out a small gasp when she realized how dry her throat was. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and sat there for a moment, trying to recall what had just happened to her. When the memory came back her eyes instantly darted around before understanding that she was no longer on the battle field. With a hop she got out of the bed and absently pulled the sheets back up to tidy it. The pink haired girl looked around a moment before finding her clothes on the nightstand by her bed and proceeded to quickly change into them before moving past the white curtain around her bed and looking for Shamal. The blond appeared a few moments later along with Nanoha but before she could call out to them found herself being hugged by her pretend mother. 

"Caro-chan! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Caro looked over at Shamal with a confused look and was rewarded with a glass of water shortly afterwards. She took several long drink from it before taking a deep breathe. "That felt good." Her gaze turned back to Nanoha, who was still on her knees to be at more level ground with her. "Where's my Dragoon?"

"Ah, first lets worry about you." Shamal moved over to her. "Caro-chan, you were asleep for almost two days." She allowed the shock to settle in before continuing. "I need to do a quick check up before we get into anything else."

"But,"

"Be quiet Nanoha." Shamal cut her off, taking Caro's hand and leading her to a small stool to sit on. "I'm going to check her out first and that's final."

"I don't mind at all!" Nanoha pouted at her. "Mou, I was going to ask you to; I just wanted to ask if I could talk to her while you're doing it!"

The corners of the blonde's mouth turned up happily. "Yes you can."

* * *

"What's going on?" Fate asked her monitor as she down shifted her car and took an exit. Nanoha had just contacted her on her way to get their lunch. 

"Caro-chan woke up," Nanoha smiled. "She's fine but hasn't been able to give us any more information on Elio. She did, however, give us some vital information about Zest." The girl looked away a moment. "He can use blood magic."

"_What_!?" Fate looked from the road to the monitor and back several times after almost swerving off the road. "But that's-!"

"I know," the monitor cut to sound only so Fate would pay more attention to her driving. "The only thing more powerful than cartridges, but only usable in a limited amount, as it takes your own blood to make the spells that much more powerful."

"Christ..." Fate rubbed her temple with one hand. "I have a headache..."

"Uh oh," Nanoha sighed out. "I have to go, Caro just summoned Freidliche back to her after I _told_ her not to use her magic for a while."

Fate couldn't help but smile. "Don't be too hard on her, okay? I'll be back in about ten minutes with dinner." Fate shook her head, hearing Nanoha scolding the young girl in the background, having forgotten to cut off the connection.

* * *

Elio looked up when the door to his room opened and Lutecia walked in. He had been given a standard issue military room with a single bed, a desk, and not much else. Lutecia had apparently refused for him to be placed in a cell and was put in charge of keeping an eye on him. "You look sad," She spoke to him as she placed a tray of food onto his desk. "You need to eat." 

"I'm not hungry," Elio looked back down and sighed.

"Did you not wish to know the truth?" Lutecia sat beside him and attempted to touch his hand but found him moving it away from her. "I thought this would make you happy."

"Finding out I was created in a test tube isn't really something pleasing," He scoffed, looking at his hands. "Its all clear now, though. I have no memories before then because I wasn't even alive. After the accident in the lab I was found... Scaglietti killed those parents in order to get me back but I was taken into custody by Fate and they lost sight of me until now..." Elio glared over at her. "And what about you? Where do you fit into all of this?"

"No where in your storyline," She looked ahead of herself. "The doctor can guide me to what I want, so until I can get it I will work with him."

"And when you get it?"

"I will leave."

"And do what?"

"I don't know," Lutecia looked over at him. "I havn't thought that far yet."

"What do you need from him?"

"Control." Lutecia held up her hands. "The gloves he made for me limit my power. I used to have accidents where I would summon but not mean to...I hurt many people." Elio didn't say anything so she continued. "It was related to my emotions, so I taught myself how to be passive, so it won't happen as much as it used to."

"So that is why you are always so perfectly calm..." He looked over at her again. "Is that all? You don't have to stay here for that."

"I do," She shook her head. "Until he can make a device to control my summoning I can not leave here." Her eyes dropped a little. "My gloves are losing their power... Soon they will become meaningless and I will no longer have control."

"What about now, when your gloves are off?"

"As long as I don't get riled up, I can manage." She looked at her hands. "Self training, you could call it... Tell me... Is Caro-chan happy where she is?" She changed the subject onto something besides herself.

Elio looked at the girl as she turned to him, seeing a sudden sadness in her eyes that he didn't place before. "...Yes. Caro-hime is happy."

"Caro...-hime..." Lutecia slowly brought up a hand and moved to touch Elio. "Could you call me..."

"Lutecia." He took the hand in the air before she could finish her habit of touching his cheeks.

"...I understand." She looked down sadly a moment before raising her eyes back up at him, gently squeezing his hand. "You are under my care so call me if you need anything. Your door will be locked so please do not try to go anywhere. Your M2D is set to contact me directly so if you want to talk-"

"I'll be fine." Elio took a breath, wincing at how sad her voice sounded. "Thank you... for treating me kindly while I'm here. I appreciate it."

The words worked and the girl softened. "Well then, you have a lot to think about, I'll be on my way." Lutecia gave his hand one final squeeze before standing and walking to the door. "I... made this myself, so I hope you enjoy it..." With that she went out the door and let it slide closed behind her, followed by a soft clicking sound of the lock.

Elio looked over at the food on the desk before walking over to it and sitting down. He had some kind of seared fish with rice and a sauce, along with a bowl of soup. Even though he placed the purple haired girl at one, maybe two, years older than him, the presentation and smell were wonderful, as if she had been practicing for a long time. Slowly he picked up his fork and cut off a piece, eying it before putting it in his mouth and chewing. '_Wow, this is really good..._'

* * *

"Subaru?" Tia poked her head into the dorm room and grinned at her room mate sitting at the desk. "What you doing?" 

"Being emo," Subaru yawned as she pulled one ear bud from her ear so she could pay more attention to her partner. A song from Linkin Park was currently playing, being set on Tia's personal play list. "What are you up to?"

"You still sad about your glove?" Tia pondered, standing behind her and rolling on her heels.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome..." Tia leaned over her and sat down the freshly repaired and polished device in front of her. "Here you go!"

"Wha...But..." Subaru looked it a moment, mouth hanging open. "It was... I mean..."

"I had Shari get on it right away." Tia blushed lightly. "I stayed with her during my free time telling her how you used it and what to upgrade to fit you... that's why I havn't been around the past few days."

"You... for me?" Subaru slid on the glove and moved her fingers around in it. "It fits so much better..." With a flex she opened up the cartridge hatch and laughed happily. "It doesn't stick anymore!"A quick inspection made her pause. "But... my shells won't fit in it, it's too large..."

Tia held up a small box and opened it, revealing shells that resembled rifle bullets. "Nanoha-san and Vita-san agreed that you were ready for them... so I made some for you."

"Tia..." Subaru took the offered box and was torn between hugging her and inspecting her weapon closer. "I don't know what to say..."

"How about 'thanks'?" The red head put a hand on her hip. "It's really tiring making those things you know."

Subaru laughed. "That's my Tia." Before her friend could stop her, she leapt out of the chair and tackled the girl back onto the bed. "Thank you!"

"H-hey!" Tia stumbled and collapsed onto the sheets. "Owww, I hit my head."

"He he he, I'm sorry." Subaru started kissing her head in random places. "I'll make you better."

"Stop that!" Tia rolled her over and pinned the girl.

"Frisky tonight?"

"You started it!" Tia blushed darkly. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I gave it to you."

"Is that bad?" Subaru pulled her down so she was fully laying on her body. "I think things turned out okay."

"You would." She pushed up lightly to look at her again. "Don't be sad anymore, I don't like it when your sad."

"Tia..." Subaru softened and nodded. "Mm. I won't be. Because Tia is here to look after me." She hugged the girl close, ignoring the shy protest. 'T_hank you...Tia._'

* * *

"Fate-chaaaaaaan!" Nanoha called out with a super sweet voice from her kitchen. 

"What'cha need Sugar?" Fate called back just as sweetly.

"What makes you think I need something?" Nanoha grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she walked into the living room and over to her fiancée.

"Because you havn't called me '-chan' since we got engaged." Fate typed quickly, sparing her a small glance when she tried to read over her shoulder. "Put your glasses on."

"But I don't wanna..."

"Nanoha." The tone of voice made the girl pout but still reach into her purse and take them out. "Better. If you don't wear them your eyesight will just get worse."

"But even Shamal said I only need to wear them while doing desk work!"

"But you're cute." Fate smiled to herself before looking up at her fully. "Really, did you need something?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Nope." Fate went back to typing.

"Oh come on! My van's heater is messing up lately, I'll freeze to death!"

"It's not _that_ cold yet." She shook her head. "No way, no how."

"Stingy!"

"Sure am," She confirmed.

"I'll do something for you?"

Fate looked at her, curious on what she could possibly do to promote loaning out her baby. Nanoha smiled and leaned over, whispering in her. A few moments passed before Fate's face went red. "Really?" She got a nod. "Promise?" Another nod. "And I can pick it out?" A third and final nod. "Keys are in my purse."

"Yay!" Nanoha pecked her cheek and ran over to the purse, grabbing Fate's key ring. "Thank you, I need a stress relief!"

"Wait, what did you say!?" Fate stood up, suddenly having second thoughts, but Nanoha was already out the door. "...What just happened... ? She did it again! Grrr..." Fate flomped back onto the couch and crossed her arms. "She just whispers in my ear and I get all fuzzy and the next thing I know she has my car... So help me, if she scratches it..."

Meanwhile, Nanoha was already in the parking lot using the key to open the door and slide into Fate's car. 'Mark two', as Fate called it, just came back from the garage not a month ago after it's last mission where Fate put several dents in it and even a crack. Now that it was fixed, she added a few extra things to it and was very proud of herself. The broad currently in the diver's seat didn't really understand most of what her fiancée ranted and raved about in her car, but she did know that she missed the wind in her hair and Fate's convertible was the only thing she had that would simulate it when she wasn't in battle. '_Stupid non-flying laws,_' She growled to herself while pushing the button to make the top of the car convert down. '_I get scolded by Hayate all the time for flying even on the base. Why don't she just grant me constant flight permission?_' Nanoha cranked the heat on as high as it would go and drove out of the parking lot, speeding along the road leading into the city.

Her long ponytail flipped out behind her as the wind picked up. She took in a long intake of air and exhaled it happily, taking her time to enjoy the day. All too soon she entered into the city, down shifting a few times and slowing down enough to start looking around. Her actual mission right now was her standard weekly patrol of the town. Lightsday was her day, and she normally used it to casually explore the town and learn new ways around as well as to do her grocery shopping. This time, however, her eyes were extra sharp and were paying more attention than normal, scanning everyone on the sidewalk for signs of anyone or anything that may give her a clue as to where to find Elio. The girl cruised around slowly, listening to the radio while driving nowhere specifically. Finally she let out a depressed sigh and looked at the clock. It was already getting close to dinner time, making her turn around to drive towards Mount Fuji's to grab something to eat and calling her patrol to a closure.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno's picture appeared next to her, scaring the girl enough to jerk the wheel and scare someone driving next to her out of his mind. "What's your location?"

"Yuuno-kun you scared me to death!" She yelled at him. "Don't contact me like that!"

"There's been a robbery in town related to a lost logia!" He counter yelled. "What's your location!?"

"Fifth and Oak!" She suddenly got serious. "Details?"

"Two large gadget drones smashed into a shop that just got it's shipment in for the week, apparently there was something resembling an item classified as logia. There, GPS is up... hang that right!" Nanoha turned the wheel sharply, cutting across two lanes and turning on the siren after forming the top of her car again. "Left up there!" The girl slowed down slightly to make sure the traffic stopped for her. Once clear she floored the gas and sped onwards.

"So why are you my guide?" She wandered, screeching a left when Yuuno commanded her.

"Everyone else is busy so I decided to pull my weight, keep going straight, so I have been scanning with my magic." Yuuno grinned at the look he received. "Don't smirk at me like that, I'm still able to do this."

"Never doubted you." Nanoha swerved once more at his command and shouted out triumphantly. "Ah-ha! I have visual!" Her hand danced out beside her on a newly formed keyboard. "Setting up... sending video stream."

"Got it." Yuuno looked to his side. "Ugh, heavy armor drones. They're slow but you'll need to hit them pretty damn hard to break their barrier and thick armor."

"Can I unlock myself?"

"After you breeched your limiter last battle? You're lucky Hayate managed to keep you at Double A!" He watched the girl blush lightly. "Mou. Sorry, you're going to have to make do." He started typing quickly. "I have green lights set up far ahead of you so just get next to them and aim for the red globe type area on their left side."

"What's that?" Nanoha skidded around cars and looked up ahead, realizing that she did have a clear path for at least two minutes at her current pace.

"Flight control area! Knock it down and they'll be grounded."

Nanoha rolled down her window and grabbed her necklace. "Raising Heart, compact mode!" Her orb confirmed her and shifted into something that resembled a hand gun but had the butt of a rifle to balance against her shoulder. "Lock...lock...lock... locked on!" She shot a blast of pink energy, ripping into the shield and cracking the area she was aiming for. Three shots later and the spherical device faltered and crashed onto the ground.

"That one doesn't have it, just ignore and pursue!"

"Roger!" The girl swerved around a few cars and leaned back out the window, taking aim once more.

"NANOHA!" The shout made the girl rip back into her car and sharply skid to the side, over into the other lane, and back again to avoid a once parked car thrown at her by the device. "I say..."

"I saw it," She replied easily, once more leaning out the window. "Fine, if you won't let me aim..." The girl pulled the trigger rapidly, breaking the shield after a few hits and pelting the device's side four times before hitting her mark and making it wobble and fall. "Jackpot!"

"Still immature as ever," Yuuno sighed out. "I say, Nanoha, please be careful okay?"

"I will," Nanoha blew him a kiss before hopping out of her car and running around. "Civilians clear the area!!" She shouted out, twirling Raising Heart into it's full staff mode. Several blast ripped into the drone, shorting it out even more. With a leap to the side she avoided a parking meter thrown at her and shot out the laser devices on it so no magical power could be used. With the threat now defenseless she ran around it and took aim for it's core, firing a charged shot that busted through it's armor. Nanoha leapt forward and landed on it, shooting several more blast inside the hole to get the insides. Seconds later it started sparking and blew up, sending the flying with the recovered crate.

Nanoha's boots slid on the ground and after a little wobbling managed to bring herself to a halt. Not wasting time, she began charging up another attack at the end of her staff and look down the road. Her eyes narrowed, focusing harder and finding her prey. She found it speeding towards her and waited a while longer before shooting a small blast and moving her staff upwards. The first blast landed just in front of the speeding device and blew up, flinging the extra large drone into the air. Nanoha grinned, already having her position and charge to take it out and proceeded to do so. The energy caused her to slide backwards slightly but still shot straight through her threat. "Well," She mused, standing up straight and smiling. "That was easy." The girl took two steps towards the case in front of her before the drone in the air came crashing to the ground, right on top of Fate's car.

Raising Heart was dropped instantly. The girl could do nothing but hang her mouth open in shock for several seconds before laughing nervously. "Oh... hehe, that's okay... I can have that fixed..." The area in front of her lit up brightly as the sparking drone finally exploded, taking the car with it. Slowly she brought a trembling hand to her mouth and looked at the flames. Tears came to her eyes as a visual monitor appeared next to the girl, revealing Yuuno. "Yuuno-kun..." She looked at him, already crying. "I just want you to know... when I die, you can have my stuff..."

"What!?" Yuuno slammed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Nanoha, are you okay? Are you hurt!? Do I need to get a medical team out there!?"

Nanoha shook her head slowly. "No...I'm going to live for another few hours...I just want you to know: you're my best friend in the world and I love you lots and lots...and take care of Caro-chan for me...And...and..." She fell to her knees and sobbed out.

"What happened!? Nanoha what's going o-" He paused when Nanoha turned the screen to reveal the flaming remains of the black convertible. "-oh my god, Fate is going to _kill_ you."

* * *

Next Time...

Elio: I finally have some idea of my past, but dealing with it will be harder than I thought it would be. Scaglietti is forcing me to fight and observing me, but if I don't defend myself I'm sure he won't care if I died. Lutecia is also with me, but she is fighting for her own reasons: A chance to be able to live a normal life without fear of hurting innocent by standers.

Caro: Elio-kun! We have a lock on you, we're coming!

Subaru: We're taking you back, Elio!

Nanoha: Fate...?

Fate: I'm not talking to you!

Vita: Next time on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Reminisce, "Look to the future."

Caro: Elio-kun... Is that... hers...?


	4. Chapter 4

My hands shook nervously while I waited impatiently for my friend to arrive. Ironically Fate's normal garage just so happen to have a towing service as well so when they showed up to remove the now flame-free wreckage they offered me a ride back to their office so I wouldn't have to sit on the street corner while waiting for someone to come get me. Currently the entire staff at the garage were all huddled around what used to be their best piece of work. The car barely resembled itself anymore, being nothing more than a burnt, broken frame and broken glass. Sora, the owner of the garage and one of Fate's best friends, sat down across from me in his office and gave me a look that clearly told me I was probably going to be impaled by Bardiche when my fiancée found out what had happened. I smiled nervously at him but he just closed his eyes and sadly shook his head. I swallowed thickly and suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. After a quick question he directed me to their bathroom, where I quickly walked to and proceeded to throw up due to the sheer nervousness and dread hanging over me. After rinsing out my mouth and waiting a moment to see if I would make it or not, I left the small room and saw Signum's car pulling up into the parking spaces. I felt a little better seeing my friend step out of the car but my stomach turned knots again when Fate also got out.

**6th Mobile Division IV**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha quickly ran outside and greeted them nervously. "Um, hi," She started, rubbing her hands together frantically in an effort to calm herself down. "Um, Fate, I, um, kind of sort of put a dent in your car!"

Fate blinked. "Oh..." The girl licked her lips, taking a small moment to herself before putting on a fake smile for her. "That's okay." She started to walk past her but Nanoha jumped back and stood in front of her again.

"Well," She started again, stumbling over her words. "It's kind of... a big dent..." Fate's eyes widened at the news and her already obviously upset expression suddenly got worse. "Um, um, um... Maybe a scratch or two...and, um, well, the tires...and um..." She tried to keep Fate from running past her. "I'll take care of it all I promise! So, so," She finally allowed Fate past her when the woman snatched her arm back from Nanoha's hold. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Signum asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. To answer her question all of the staff quickly came running from the back of the shop where Fate's car was, each saying they didn't want to be anywhere near her when the blond saw it. "Okay, maybe it is that bad...Sorry, Fate heard I was going to meet you so she tagged along..."

Nanoha walked along side Signum back around the building and over to where her fiancée was standing in front of the wreck. She watched her slowly walk around the remains with wide eyes. For a moment she thought that Fate would be too shocked to be angry but after a minute of inspecting the girl suddenly kicked the remains and pushed both her arms down, fist clenched and shoulders shaking. Fate turned around and glared her her, storming closer to them and panting heavily in anger. When she was close enough Fate reared back her fist and swung at the girl. Nanoha closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hit. When nothing came she slowly allowed her eyes to open and look at the fist hovering a few inches away from her. Fate's hand opened and closed a few times before she thrust both her hands down by her side again.

"You _destroyed_ my car!" The words finally came. "What the hell, Nanoha!?" She threw a finger towards the scrap. "How is that _possible_!? HUH!?"

Nanoha swallowed back her tears. "I... Shot down a drone onto it and blew it up..."

Fate looked like she wanted to try hitting her again. "You can control your spells perfectly!" Fate yelled in her face. "How did you manage to screw up this bad!?"

Signum put a hand on Fate's shoulder. "Fate, maybe you." She watched the blond move her shoulder and continue to yell at the one in front of her. "... Maybe not..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Nanoha finally started crying.

"Sorry doesn't' cover it!" Fate put her nose against hers and screamed. "That's my only release from work, and you destroyed it!"

"I didn't mean to!" The brown haired girl's voice broke, chocking on her own gasp for air. "R-really!"

Fate stomped on the ground, hands shaking furiously, before turning and storming off. "Lets so, Signum."

"But,"

"Let's _go_!"

Signum turned to look at Nanoha, who had fallen to her knees and was covering her mouth with one hand while holding her stomach with the other. "I'll talk to her," Signum spoke calmly. "And I'll get Yuuno to come get you." She pat the girl's back briefly before standing and walking over to her car.

Nanoha looked up a little and saw Fate slam the car door before hitting the dashboard repeatedly with her fist. Slowly she sat down on the ground and hugged her knees, crying between them. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but after a while she saw the last of the day's light being cut off from her. Looking up, she saw Yuuno offering her a hand to help stand. Nanoha slowly reached up to take it and allowed her friend to put an arm around her while walking towards his ride. "You got here fast," She finally spoke after he got in his car as well.

"I was already on my way," He replied softly before backing out and heading back to the base. "They went to Fuji's so I don't think Fate will be back until late."

* * *

Fate slammed down the shot quickly and crashed the glass onto the bar top in front of her. "Giv' me 'nother." Her words slurred together, making it hard to fully understand her.

"I think you've had enough," Signum corrected her. "Fate this is stupid, you never drink shots."

"I dun wanna sip all'night." She told her, leaning over as she talked and finally fell over onto her. "Stop makin' tha room spin!"

Kuhn set another shot in front of Fate and watched Signum's response happily. "Relax," he told her with a grin. "The last four have been nothing but carbonated water."

Signum's glare turned into a smirk. "Thank you."

"So what happened?" The blue haired man started cleaning some of his glasses since it was a slow night for him, as many people didn't drink on Lightsday due to a religion. "Fate-chan never drinks like this?"

"Nanoha blew up'mah car," Fate informed him, still leaning against her friend. She frowned darkly. "I'm gonna blow'up 'er training field..."

"No you're not." Signum sighed. "I swear, sometimes she's the most mature and calm person I know, then I turn around and remember she's only nineteen..."

"Hard headed?"

"Yes. Very." Signum stroked Fate's hair in an attempt to make her sleepy. "When she decides to do something, she does it. Trying to adopt Elio when she was seventeen, joining the military when she was eleven... believe it or not, this girl here is very dedicated. Nanoha is really lucky to have her."

"Sometimes I wonder," Fate muttered, voice slowly getting weaker as her weakness was being pet. "I almost hit 'er."

"But you didn't," Signum sighed. "I think I'm going to regret coming here tonight."

Kuhn smirked. "Oh yeah. Fate always starts telling everyone how much she loves them and then berates herself when she's drunk.

"Don't remind me..."

"An...An..." Fate was still talking, despite no one listening to her. "And she always...always... leaves her clothes out and I trip over'em..."

"Why me?" Signum continued to stroke Fate's hair, wondering how long it would take before she fell asleep.

* * *

Signum waved the unconscious Fate's hand by the scanner next to her door and heard it unlock. After shifting her lightly the woman managed to open the door and walk into the loft apartment. To her surprise Nanoha leapt up from the couch and ran over to her. "You stayed up," Signum spoke the obvious as she handed the girl over to her.

"I was worried," Nanoha accepted Fate and cradled her in her arms. "Did she say anything?...You think she's mad at me...?"

Signum crossed her arms and smiled lightly. "She was going to drown you in the shower, cook you in the oven, tear you apart and play your lungs like bag pipes, then use your life insurance to buy a new car."

"...Oh..."

Signum placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "She also broke into tears because she almost hit you."

"Really?"

"Ah. Put her to bed and get some rest yourself." Signum nodded at her before leaving the two alone.

Nanoha looked down at the girl in her arms and slowly carried her up the stairs and awkwardly crawled across the bed to set her down against the wall. The motion made the drunk girl wake up and hazily open her eyes. "Go back to sleep," Nanoha told her softly. "You're home now."

"Go away..." Fate closed her eyes again and once more passed out. The blue eyed girl looked at her sadly a moment before hanging her head. Slowly she reached out for two of the numerous pillows on the bed and walked downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Morning came slowly, waking up Nanoha early since the sunlight hit her on the couch before it normally made it's way over to the bed upstairs. With a small groan she sat up and swung her legs off the couch. The girl let out a loud yawn while walking towards the kitchen and rubbing her eyes. Still half asleep, her hands went to work grabbing coffee beans and pouring them into her grinder. A few pulses later she was rewarded with a dusty powder that she poured into a filter and topped with hot water already warmed from their timer. No sooner than they started to soak Nanoha heard the front door open. Turning around, she caught the tail end of Fate's hair fly behind the door and see it close loudly. She looked from the door then back to the coffee then once more to the door. Finally she reached over and gently clicked off the coffee pot warmer and poured what she had into the sink before throwing away grinds she had just done. Nanoha walked out of the kitchen and went to the stairs, rubbing a hand across her eyes once and sniffing before getting ready for her day.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Elio almost laughed. "I don't work for you."

"If you want more information," Jail told him with an amused look. "You will do as I require." He formed a monitor in the air and slid it over to him. "That contains all the information on Project F, more than your precious Fate will ever be able to find out on her own. Get me what I want, and I'll tell you the password to unlock it."

The boy looked down at the monitor, displaying 'enter password' over and over on it. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because that information contains nothing the government doesn't already know about me, nor anything that could possibly stop what I'm doing. To me, it's useless garbage I learned longer back than you've been alive. But to you...I suppose you've waited a long time to get a hold of it?"

"You're sick." Elio growled. "When I get out of here..."

"You'll what?" Jail smirked. "You are no threat to me, and even if you do reveal this base I can vacate and have another one running within a week's time. The only reason you are still here is because my Lutecia wishes it to be so."

"Strada!" Elio heard his device on Lutecia's wrist confirm his voice. "Store data." The AI gave him an error message but Lutecia waved her hand over it. "Try again." This time he got an accepted note and flew the monitor over to Lutecia, who raised her arm and caught it into his watch.

Jail looked over at Lutecia. "Would you like Zest to accompany you?"

"No thank you, he still needs rest." Lutecia bowed lightly before turning. Elio followed her out back onto the military base and punched the wall next to him when they made it outside. "Don't hurt yourself, please."

"How can you work with someone like that!?" Elio yelled at her. "What makes you think he's not just using you too?"

"I told you, I need to."

"You don't have to! Shari-san can come up with something to help you! She made Caro-hime's gloves! If you come to my side, I'm sure we could work something out. Even Fate-san used to be a dimensionally wanted criminal stealing logia before she met Nanoha-san." Lutecia looked over at him and met his eyes. "...What...?"

"No one... has ever tried to go out of their way for me before..." She looked away. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll give it a try?" Elio put his hands onto her shoulders. "Lutecia..."

She looked up at him again, a blush on her face. "But if I leave now..." With a small step she stood closer to him. "I won't have anything keeping you near me."

"Lutecia." Elio took a small step back and felt like kicking himself when her face fell sadly. "Look, I kind of get the idea you want to be with me but... but I already promised my loyalty to section six and the dragon princess."

"Caro-chan..." Lutecia started walking again, letting Elio catch up to her. "She had it as bad as I did, back then."

"What do you mean?"

"We were experimented on together..." Lutecia looked at her hands. "I used to hold her when she cried... I thought... " She turned to look at him again. "We kind of look the same, despite our hair and eyes...so I thought of her as my little sister."

"You're... Not a bad person, are you Lutecia?"

The girl stopped walking a moment. "I...don't know. What I'm doing is wrong but...I can't live unless it's done. I don't have a choice." She shook her head, voice suddenly flowing smooth again. "We should go."

Elio licked his lips. '_She's holding back her emotions again... I can't even begin to imagine the fake ideas Jail put into this girl's head..._' With a sigh he continued. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Far. We can make it in half an hour if we fly."

"I can't fly."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how," He replied easily enough.

"I can let you fly." Lutecia walked over to him. "If you want?"

"How so?"

"By giving you armor capable of it." She offered a small smile. "Be my knight...?" She reached up to him but stopped herself before touching his cheek. "...Please?"

Elio gave her a sad look before reaching up and taking her hand, bringing it down. "Someone can take us."

"...Yes." She started to take her hand back but found Elio interlacing their fingers.

"If this will make you less sad, I don't mind." He gave her a lopsided smile. '_She will hold on to me regardless anyway._'

"Yes..." Her lips turned up into the first true smile from her he's ever seen. " It makes me happy.."

* * *

Tia looked at her instructor inquisitively. She had been standing there the past minute just staring into space, even after she had destroyed all the target balls thrown at her. Normally at a time like this she would call out to her and snap her back to the training but after her last 'flying lesson' she still had some pent up frustration she needed to release. The gun slinger moved silently around to her back, sneaking up on the teacher and yelling right behind her. "_Incoming enemy attack!!!_"

Nanoha screamed out loudly, staggering forward and pointing her staff into the sky, turning around several times to try and find her enemies. When she finally realized Tia was smirking at her she let down her guard and panted out heavily, scared out of her mind. "I'm going," She took a long intake of air. "To court marshal you, Tiana."

"Is something bothering you?" She slid twirled her gun into it's card form and slipped it into her pocket. "You have been a little out of it, even more than usual."

The teacher scratched her cheek with one finger. "Am I really that out of it while teaching you...?"

"Eh, um, no no..." She waved her hands. "I didn't mean it like that. It just seems that today you've...Ugh, I'm not good at this."

"Thank you," She offered her a smile. "I appreciate the effort. I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention now." Before she could continue her thought a screen appeared in front of her.

"Nanoha, I have a lock on Elio!" Yuuno told her while running down a hallway. "I'm going to the control room right now to inform the others, could you round up your team?"

"Yes!" Nanoha saluted him briskly out of habit. "Tiana, go to Subaru, I'll get Fate and Caro-chan!"

"Ma'am!" She saluted quickly before running off while the other took to the sky.

"Fate!" Nanoha dropped from the air and landed next to her friend. "Yuuno got a lock- will you listen to me!?- He got a lock on Elio!"

"Caro, we're scrambling!" Fate ran over to her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist before flying off towards the control room, leaving Nanoha behind.

"...I know you're upset at me, mou." Nanoha leapt into the air as well, seeing Subaru's wing road rip up from the other side of the training ground. '_It'll probably be another day before she talks to me..._'

Yuuno greeted them when the last of the group came in through the large window and stood at attention. "We found Elio," He got straight to the point, bringing up a monitor that showed the boy fighting something that looked like a giant worm. "He's about two hours be helicopter."

"How far by personal flight?" Fate asked instantly.

"Flying at how you probably would, still an hour and a half, and you'll also be too exhausted magically to do anything once you're there." Shari crunched the numbers for her.

"Deploy by helicopter right away!" Hayate threw out her hand. "Riot force six, scramble!" She watched them all run out the door and turn down the hallway to get to the stairs leading to the helicopter pad. "Yuuno-kun, you didn't tell them?"

Yuuno looked at the monitor and observed Lutecia wielding Strada. "I'll tell them ten minutes before they get there. Right now I need them completely calm to prepare what they're going to do when they get there."

Hayate smiled to herself. "You're quite the strategist aren't you?" She got a brief nod in return. "Come here," She pet the arm rest of her chair.

"What am I, a dog?"

"Will you wag your tail if I say yes?" She teased up at him. "Will you help me command?"

"Only if you buy dinner after that comment."

"Consider it done," She waved her hand out to form monitors. "Help me think of possible scenarios and counter plan for them if you would?"

* * *

Elio slid in the sand and panted out, glaring at the huge beast in front of him. His hand gripped the standard spear device and growled deep in his throat when he remembered he couldn't load cartridges into it. "What I desire," the words made him look to the side and see Lutecia's summoning circle spread out around her. "Those which beat the wings and cause the roar of wind," She continued while Elio jumped into the air and spun around, ripping another hole into his opponent. "Wasp storm." She pointed with one hand towards the worm several stories tall. As soon as her target was accepted the sand around them exploded into life. Countless wasp flew up and covered it, each stinging repeatedly. The attack only lasted ten seconds at the most before the horde of insects all flew away, dispersing into the skies. Elio looked at the worm who seemed unaffected by the attack. He prepared himself to strike again but Lutecia took a hold of his sleeve and shook her head. The boy turned his gaze once more to the beast and swallowed thickly when hives started breaking out on it and bursting.

"Remind me..." He started, turning and walking while the thing died. "To never piss you off..."

"Yes," She didn't look too pleased, however.

"You okay?"

"I don't like killing..."

"It was a beast."

"It was still alive."

Elio stopped walking and looked at her back a moment before she stopped as well. "Lutecia..."

"Yes?" Her voice was still calm, still smooth.

"Don't...talk to me like that, I don't like it. If you're angry at something I said, say so."

Lutecia looked down, clasping her hands in front of her. "I... don't want to risk losing control."

"If you're trying to suppress your emotions, you're a fool." He walked through the sand over to her and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Because when you think you're being calm and collected, you're really so sad you don't know anything else. Lutecia I don't know what Scaglietti has told you but he's obviously telling you lies. Let us help!"

"Elio!" Lutecia was shocked at the tone of her own voice. "Please... I have to, I don't have a choice!"

"You do!" He grabbed her arms. "Don't let him bully you like this!" Elio allowed the girl to cling to his chest. "Lutecia, give me back Strada, let's leave and go to section six. I'll take care of you, I promise. Trust me."

"I want to..." She whispered. "But as soon as you're not bound to me you'll leave... and I'll be alone again."

"I won't leave you!"

Lutecia gripped him harder. "Let's... finish this mission...I'm hot, I don't want to talk here."

"Okay." He moved his arms so she could back away from him and for the first time didn't mind it when she took his hand. "So the dig site is around here, huh?"

"Yes. An ancient city was found under the sand of this desert. From what was found, the civilization was standard for the time it was dated to, but there is significant evidence to imply that this city had a power source to keep the heat from being unbearable and also supplied them with water. Our goal is to find that item and bring it back to base."

Elio topped a sand dune and stood there, looking over what appeared to be a rather large hole dug in the ground. Several machines were around, most of which were a type used to dig. "Looks like this city did pretty well for itself." His eyes looked around. "It has to be two miles long at least and it's not even completely uncovered yet..."

"Yes. The crew is not working today, there have been many sand creatures appearing lately. We need to hurry before a squad is sent to take care of them and catch us here." The girl put Strada back into it's watch form and started to walk down the sand dune. A section caved in under her, making the girl fall and slide down quickly. Elio gripped her hand harder and slid down next to her, keeping her from falling and rolling all the way down to the bottom. "...Thanks," She seemed a little shaken by the sudden fall.

"If you want to thank me, can I _please_ at least use my barrier jacket?" He fanned the top of his shirt. "This black is killing me."

"Bestow barrier jacket." Lutecia pointed at him, forming the fabric around his body. "There you are." Raising her other hand, she also called hers. Although her dress was black, it also showed her stomach, making the girl feel a little better.

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Elio looked himself over, pleased to finally have a portion of his power back. "So the AMF field on me...?"

"Is off right now," she finished for him, idly walking around and looking. "Telepathy won't work, though. There is still a jamming barrier around you coming from the band on your ankle. I don't want you to get hurt so I was able to release the AMF."

"Can I have Strada back?"

"Sorry."

Elio sighed out. "Fine..." He looked around a little more before catching up with her and allowing the girl to once again grip his hand. "I have a bad feeling... Like something is going on we don't know about..."

* * *

Fate sighed out when Yuuno's monitor blipped out. "Okay, Lutecia has Elio under her control right now. For whatever reason, Elio has to follow her until he can arm himself again with his device. Our first priority is to get into contact with him, then isolate him and Lutecia. Once done, depending on what Elio can tell us, we will either pull back or press on if there is a complication." She got a salute from the three members. "Nanoha," The girl looked at her hopefully. "Scan the area for Elio's personal signal."

"...Yes ma'am." Nanoha closed her eyes, ignoring the sudden looks she was getting. "I can feel Strada, but not Elio. He probably has a jamming field around him."

"Figures." Fate bit her nails but found Nanoha's hand on he wrist pulling them away out of instinct. The two looked at each other a moment before Fate turned her gaze. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Sorry." Nanoha took her hand back and looked over at the rest. "We will be one group this time, so listen to Fate for your orders. She does this for a living so don't question her when she tells you to do something, even if you don't understand it okay?" She got a few nods before Vice informed them that they would be landing soon. "Well then... All you." She looked over at her fiancée.

The blond nodded and covered her eyes when the hatch opened up. Sand flew around them but she still ran out and leapt the few feet to the ground, crouching to absorb the impact and sinking to her ankles in the ground. She heard four sounds behind her before Vice backed off and the noise from the blades faded. "Let's move," She darted forward, ignoring the heat coming over her from the cape of her jacket. The five ran through the sand before dropping and sliding along the dunes down towards the dig site. "This way," she ran quickly, eyes looking around the stone buildings and scanning the ground for footprints. "Nanoha, scan again."

Nanoha nodded and quickly combed the area mentally, using everything Yuuno had taught her about scanning magic. The results came back, making her almost falter in her stride. Sliding to a stop she scanned again, getting the same result. "Fate..._he's_ here."

"What!?" Fate quit running and looked back over at her. "What do you mean?"

"_Him_." She repeated, clenching her fist. " Jail Scaglietti..." Her eyes glared into the distance, eying a man leaning against the door frame of a several story tall stone building. "I can feel him, I can smell him, I can _see him!_"

"You three, continue the search," Fate jogged over to Nanoha and looked where she was. "This is an emergency change in plans. Tia, you're in charge."

"But ma'am!"

"Go!" The two older girls screamed at the same time, flying quickly into the air and spinning around each other as they charged the man who was walking into the building.

Tia looked over at the two people now under her command. "You heard her, let's move out!" She started running, pulling out her pistols as she did so. "Be on guard, people know we're here now so we need to get to Elio as fast as possible before they pull out!"

Nanoha and Fate landed on the balcony of the stone building and pressed their backs against the door. The two nodded at each other briefly before each running into the building at the same time and pointing their weapons. A glowing white-ish haze screamed around them, forcing both to their knees. Nanoha gasped out, panting for air, as her barrier jacket phased out from around her and Raising Heart returned to it's gem form. "An AMF!"

"Powerful," Fate pushed herself up, now in her standard black enforcer outfit. "It's a trap!" The door behind them suddenly collapsed on itself, making the two scramble farther into the room. "Dammit..."

"Like a moth to the flame," A new voice spoke up. "You two never learn, do you?"

Nanoha growled. "Show yourself, Scaglietti!"

"Right here," The area around them lit up brightly, revealing a large room that had half the ceiling caved in. Jail was on the floor above them, standing near the edge. "What do you plan to do? You are both powerless." He paced while talking. "Always depending on magic like the fools you are. Science is the true mystery of the universe!" The blond nodded over at Nanoha and waited until she got a nod back before running over to her and jumping. The brown haired girl caught her boots with both her hands and thrust upwards as Fate jumped again. She grabbed the floor Jail was standing on and grabbed Nanoha's hand when she jumped. Along with the force, she managed to get her hand up as well before they both climbed up. "Resourceful as always," Jail mused. "Tell me, isn't it embarrassing jumping around and flying in those mini skirts?" The man dodged Fate's melee attacks and danced away from her when Nanoha also joined in. He caught her ankle when she tried to land a kick on his head and held it. "Oh, pink with lace, how nice."

Nanoha jerked her foot back and took a few steps back to gain distance. "You're still a sick, perverted bastard as you've always been,"

Jail held up his hand and formed a barrier when Fate tried to attack him from behind. "Fate, Fate, Fate... What am I going to do with you?" with a flick of his wrist he sent her flying over his head and crashing into her girlfriend. "Without your magic you are nothing but a normal girl."

Fate pushed herself up and spat a little blood from where she bit her lip. "You're nothing but a normal man with toys," She looked around. "Where are you hiding your devices?"

"If I told you, where would the fun be?" Jail casually waved his hand, sending Fate flying back several feet and crashing into the wall, leaving cracks where she hit. He turned his gaze to Nanoha, who was seething at him. The first attack was blocked by his shield but the second shattered it. The third hit landed on his stomach making the man grunt. To avoid the fourth, he glared at her, sending her flying back and crashing onto the floor. "Very nice," he rubbed the spot where he was hit. "I see you havn't been slacking on your hand to hand fighting." He heard an explosion behind him and turned to see Fate slamming another small device into the ground. "You...!"

Fate flared forward, landing several hits on the man since the device making his shield was destroyed. "It's going to end, Scaglietti!" She screamed at him. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to play god!"

"Get _off_ of me!" He raised his hand, slinging the girl into the ceiling and watching her collapse in front of him. "You can't even begin to understand the technology I possess!" He avoided another onslaught from Nanoha by blurring around her and slamming a fist into her gut. "My devices give me power that makes your foolish magic look like child's play." Jail let Nanoha fall to her knees and grab her stomach. "Just with this one arm," The man removed his science lab coat and revealed that his right arm was altered to look like a cross between a normal arm and that of a robot's. "I can channel all the telepathic abilities I possess into it and amplify it a hundred fold! You girls know nothing of the wonders science can do to better humans!" His eyes turned to Fate. "You disappoint me. I thought by now you would embrace what you are!"

"I am a human being!" She countered him. "I may have been born a copy but I will die an original!"

"Ah, Fate, how amusing." Jail grabbed Nanoha's hair and hoisted her up, punching her stomach again.

"Don't you touch her!" The blond ran forward but had to stop to catch Nanoha when she was thrown at her. "Rest," She told her, laying the coughing girl on the ground and frowned when she curled into a fetal position to try and get the air back that was robbed from her. "I'm going to kill you, Scaglietti!"

"You've promised that for years and have failed to uphold it, Fate." He raised his hand and taunted her into attacking one again. When she was close enough he snapped his fingers, making the girl freeze in her tracks. "Unlike your binding spells," He started, walking to the frozen girl casually. "My binds are complete. You can't even move your fingers can you?" Once he was close enough he trailed a finger along her cheek. "My, my, you grow more beautiful by the day." The glare he received made him smile. "But you know what I like most about you? Besides your bust of course?" His hand went over her body, trailing over her breast.

"I'll _kill you!_" Nanoha's voice echoed around the room, pink energy starting to wisp around her as she struggled to push herself up.

"As expected," Jail noticed. "Your anger increases your magic to the point where the AMF cannot contain it anymore." He ran his hand over Fate's stomach

Nanoha screamed again, eyes going red. "Get your _filthy hands_ off my fiancée!" Her body burned, the magic summoned being neutralized as soon as she formed it. "Come on... COME ON!!" The sound of a tuning fork rang into her ears.

Jail moved his hand out again, forcing the power of the field onto her. "Don't try it."

"Come on... come on..." Nanoha glared at him, reaching behind her back and gripping air. "Phase Shift: Signum!!" The blood red sword came to her call. White and pink armor started to form around her body, swirling and hazing in and out of view. Still screaming, she ran forward and raised the sword to strike, stopping it instantly when Jail held up Fate as a shield.

"Die." The single word came paired with electricity flaring around the girl. Another device activated, shooting a white haze directly into her, nullifying the energy she had managed to form. When the attack was over Nanoha sank to her knees, once again only in her flight uniform. "Since you draw so much power from seeing her in trouble... I wonder how it will feel to be the cause of her death?" Jail reached down and grabbed Nanoha's shirt, dragging her along the floor to the edge, where the ground broke off revealing the floor below them. "You know, Fate," He spoke into her ear while the girl struggled to just be able to move again. "Your hair is what I love most about you," He ran his hand through the silken threads. "But the best thing about hair is: by itself it is weak and fragile." To prove his point he plucked a single thread from her head. "But... when grouped together..." This time he grabbed a fistful and yanked hard, pulling her head back. "The breaking point is increased as the thousands of threads share the force. Just as a bridge can be held up by twisting weak strings of metal, your hair can support weight easily when done right." He pulled her hair up and grabbed the ribbon at the end, twisting it.

Nanoha coughed out, starting to push herself up. "I'm not... done yet..."

Jail waited until she stood before hitting her stomach again when she took a breath. When the girl doubled over he wrapped Fate's twisted hair around her neck and tied it into a knot. "So, what will happen now?" He forced Fate to the floor and grinned, making several rings of kinetic energy pin her to the ground, leaving one hand free. "Will you hang your lover, or will her weight break your neck first?" He kicked Nanoha's chest and watched her fall to the ground before sliding off the edge and falling. Fate screamed loudly as the bind on her was released, hand instantly going to grip the mass of twisted hair and pull on it to keep the weight from her head. "As much as I want to watch you two kill each other, I have more pressing matters to attend to." With those words, he flew backwards and raised his hand, calling all his devices around the room to him except the AMF one. Once collected he leapt out a window and into the sunlight.

"Nanoha!" Fate pulled harder on her hair, wincing as her lover's choking sounds suddenly got worse. '_If I pull up, I'll choke her even more... If I don't, her weight will break my neck!_' Her eyes closed tightly, struggling against the binds holding her on the floor. No magic came to her call despite how much she screamed. Almost half a minute went by before Nanoha went still, whimpering. "Nanoha!? _Nanoha!?_" She could feel it inside that she wasn't dead. '_Oh my god, she's suffocating herself so her struggling won't make it so hard to hold her up!_' Tears came to her eyes. "Stop it!" She yelled out. "Don't die, you can pull yourself up, just grab my hair!" Nanoha didn't move. "Damn it Nanoha, do it! I won't let you die! Don't worry about me!" Still there was no response. Fate looked to the side sadly. "Nanoha, do it! My neck will break anyway, save yourself!" Gasping out, her eyes went wide, seeing a rock neck to her. It looked as if it had been broken in half at a sharp angle. Desperately she let go of her hair and grabbed it. The weight she felt was immediate, forcing her to try and lift all the mass with just the muscles on her neck and shoulders. Reaching back, she started stabbing blindly at her hair. She felt the strands start to rip and break, making her jab even more frantically at it. After a few seconds she reared back and thrust again, finally destroying enough of her hair for the rest to start to break. All at once she felt her hair give and heard a loud crash under her where Nanoha fell.

Nanoha gasped out loudly, rolling over onto her hands and knees and taking long ragged intakes of air. Once she was able to, she stood and scrambled her way over to the side, where she climbed up some rubble to be able to reach the floor above her. "Fate! Fate, answer me!" The mass of golden hair started falling from around her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Hey..." She moaned out. "You okay...?"

"Fate!" Nanoha ignored the sharp piece of rock and pulled herself up desperately, cutting herself and scraping her body. "Fate! Fate!" Once up she grabbed a hold of a spherical object and raised it above her head before bringing it down onto a pile of rocks. The device sparked, burning her hands, but she kept on until it finally gave up and died. "Just a second..." Nanoha formed a ball of magic in front of her finger now that the AMF device was no longer active. The ball shot each ring over her, freeing the girl. "Fate...!"

"Nanoha..." She smiled to herself when her fiancée fell on top of her and hugged tightly. "You idiot...don't you ever do something like that again..."

Nanoha coughed out and cried, holding her closer. "You're the idiot!" She protested. "I couldn't do something to hurt you!"

Slowly Fate reached up and embraced her back. "I'd give my life for you anytime," She whispered into her ear. "There's no question about it."

"Fate..."

"So..." She took a breath. "When I tell you to do something, do it."

"I couldn't risk killing you," Nanoha whispered back, sobbing silently. "I just couldn't...Even if you're not speaking to me, I can't-"

"Nanoha." She spoke softly but the word still made the other girl stop talking. "I didn't talk to you because I was scared I'd say something to hurt your feelings; don't think even for a moment I ever loved you any less. You have any idea how much it hurt to know I almost hit you? I cried and cried and cried..."

Sniffing, Nanoha pulled back enough to put their foreheads together and kiss her quickly. "I'm sorry; I really am. But right now I just want to know you're okay."

"If you want to make it up to me, " Fate smiled, obviously in pain now that her adrenaline was wearing off. "I'd really, _really_ like it if you got in touch with Shamal..."

"Okay, right away. Can you move your toes?"

"Yes, I'm not paralyzed but I have one hell of a headache..."

* * *

"Roger," Tia let the monitor in front of her fade from view. "We're on our own," She told her team. "Fate-san and Nanoha-san were defeated by Jail."

"Are they okay!?" Subaru gasped out, shocked.

"They'll be fine, right now we are to focus on rescuing Elio." She frowned. "Why havn't we seen them?"

"Maybe they went inside a building?" Subaru looked around slowly. "We should have seen their footprints by now, though."

"Are we in the right area?" Caro asked suddenly.

Tia looked behind them, noticing that their footprints were being erased by a sudden shift in the ground. "What in the..." Before she could finish her statement the sand buckled upwards, creating an obvious roll in the ground. "Everyone scatter!" The three instantly ran in opposite directions as a giant sand worm surfaced where they had just been standing. "It's _huge_!"

"By the light of Elune!" Subaru gasped out. "What is that thing!?"

"A sand wyrm!" Tia shot the beast several times, drawing attention onto her. "Caro, keep going!"

"But-!"

"I said go!" Tia dodged to the side as the wyrm dived towards her and destroyed one of the stone buildings behind her. "Find Elio!"

"R-right!" Caro turned and ran off. '_Why did I leave without Freidliche!?_'

Subaru ran in the sand a moment before jumping and forming her wing road along with her skates. "Lock and load!" A single rifle shell flew out from her glove as she charged the beast trying to get her partner. "Divine...!"

Caro ignored the loud explosion behind her and kept running, eyes scanning the area. A sudden vibrating on her hands made her look down, seeing her device glowing. '_Someone is summoning near by!_' She turned and rounded a corner, following the feeling she was getting from her gloves. As she continued the feeling got stronger and eventually lead her to the edge of the dig site. A softy ripple made the sand around her shift lightly, a sign that there was a battle taking place on the other side. Quickly she scampered up the large dune and laid down at the top to peek over and see what was going on. Elio was crouched down, obviously panting hard. In front of him another giant wyrm, posed to strike. '_It's him!_' She moved to slide down the dune but the sight of Lutecia made her stop. The girl was finishing her summon, seeking a swarm of locus onto the beast.

Elio wiped the smear of blood off his forehead with the back of his hand and gasped out. "Another one down... I can't do this anymore..."

Lutecia fell to her knees and breathed heavily. "We have what we need, let's escape here as soon as possible..." The wyrm they were fighting fell to the ground, dead. "I don't think... I can do this much longer."

The red head nodded and pushed himself up. "Come on," He started to walk over to her but the ground suddenly broke upwards, flinging both of them in separate directions. A large red scaled creature erupted from the ground and made a high pitched screaming noise. "Oh hell, we pissed off their mother!" His eyes went to the side, seeing Lutecia on her back, pushing herself away from the animal when it turned to look at her. '_She's going to get eaten!_' His hand tightened around the spear he had. '_But... if she does... I'll be free and Scaglietti will lose one of his best soldiers..._' His eyes went to the wyrm as it reared it's body back to strike, mouth open to reveal several rows of sharp teeth.

"Help me!!" Lutecia screamed out loudly. "My knight!!"

The worm shot forward, lunging towards the girl. Right before it could consume her a large gash ripped through it's scales, near the end of it's body. Elio flew down in front of Lutecia, hovering a few inches off the ground. Sharp angled purple armor reflected the sun's harsh light. Elio was now clad in a black under suit with purple metal forming boots on his feet up to his knees, where they split into double points. After a small break, more armor covered his thighs and lead up to a breastplate. His shoulders each held two points as well. Down his arms the armor continued, also giving a small break at his elbow before covering his forearms and the top of his hands. He had no helmet but from his back two large sheer pixie wings erupted, beating quickly to keep him in the air. The male held out his arm and opened his hand, prompting Lutecia to slowly reach upwards and hand him Strada. Now armed, he glared at the beast. '_As if I could let someone die._'

Elio's body left a blur behind it as he flew forward, slashing quickly. The beast let out another scream and fell backwards, exposing it's less armored stomach. The knight flew towards it quickly, shooting two cartridges from his spear. "Knight attack: Through the Never!" With a single swipe of his spear he sent a gash ripping through the animal, cleaving it in half. Slowly he landed after the attack and turned to look at Lutecia, who was laying on her back. "Are you okay...?"

"I... can't move..." She told him weakly. "Used too much... energy..." Despite her weak body she couldn't help but look at him in admiration. "You... accepted it..."

"I can't watch someone die," He answered, kneeling to pick her up.

"Give me...Strada back..." She leaned her head weakly against his shoulder. "So Jail... Won't..."

"I understand." He let his spear go back into it's watch form and watched Lutecia slowly try and attach it over her small wrist. "I guess I don't have a choice but to go back and get that password and get you treated..."

"Thank you." She sighed out and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Caro watched Elio jump into the air and fly away from her. The girl stayed there on her stomach for several moments before the first tear fell off her cheek. Soon another followed it on the other side while she stood up in the sand of the hot desert. She let out a small sob before her trembling hands slowly balled into fist and shook. Every so slowly she lifted her head and glared at the spot where Elio once was. Another tear fell from her eyes but this time held no sadness in it. Rage ripped through her heart, tearing at everything she knew. Her knight had been stolen from her, and she didn't like it. Not at all. She closed her eyes tightly, shoulders shaking.

"_Little Girl,_" A voice floated to her, making Caro open her eyes once again. Snow flared around her in all directions, covering the ground and the trees around her. To her left a frozen pond caught her attention. "_What is it that you seek?_"

Caro looked up above the pond, seeing a ice blue dragon standing before her. "Power," She answered immediately.

"_For what?_" The dragon asked her, stepping forward and spreading its wings to reveal an almost transparent material to catch the wind. The snow blew around them faster, swirling around between them.

"To fight," Caro told him, eyes firm on the dragon's. "To hurt...To take back something that belongs to me!"

"_Revenge?"_ It pondered.

"Yes."

The dragon seemed to smile. "_Very well then, little girl. What is your name?_"

"Caro. Caro Lu Rushie."

"_Princess Caro Lu Rushie. I will grant you the power you seek. Call my name, and I will come to your side._"

Caro opened her eyes, once again in the heat of the desert. In front of her the ground opened up as a black demon wyrm arose. "You," It spoke telepathically to the girl. "My mate and children are dead! I will take my revenge!"

"Your revenge," Caro spoke calmly to it, raising a hand. "Is nothing compared to the ice in my heart." Ignoring the loud roaring screech of the beast, she simply opened her hand. "Shiva." The summoning circle appeared at once and the screech of her opponent was drowned out by the roar of the ice dragon appearing behind her. Flaring out her wings, Shiva took a long intake of air before breathing out frost, scanning the area in front of her. When the blue mist faded away, Caro was given the sight of a large block of ice where the father of the wyrms once was. The sand was frozen as well, even glistening in the sun's light. "Break," She spoke, a light fog coming from her mouth. The ice in front of her shattered instantly, raining chunks down into the sand and sinking back into the hole it had came from. Shiva looked at its master a moment before shrinking down to the height of four feet and length of seven. Her wings folded onto her back and the two walked down the other side of the dune towards Tia and Subaru who were running at her.

"Caro!" Subaru shouted, dropping to her knees to look at the girl. "What happened!? Did you find Elio!?" She had blood smeared on her cheek from the battle but seemed otherwise unhurt.

"Yes," She told them softly, looking down and suddenly overtaken by sadness. "He... He..." Not able to continue, she lost the rage and collapsed into tears, hugging Subaru as tightly as she could.

Tia looked over at the ice blue dragon with a confused expression. "Let's head back...I have the feeling we have a lot to talk about..."

Subaru nodded and picked Caro up, carrying her back to their rendezvous point. "So... you're a new summon, huh?" She asked the Dragon, who seemed to not be interested in her. "Um, I'm Subaru, and this is..." Her sentence trailed off when Shiva simply spread her wings and took into the air. "Well... not friendly like Freidliche is it?"

* * *

Next time...

Caro: She has taken something from me, something I want back. My mind tells me to be calm, to think, to think things through... But my heart hurts, my eyes water, and I feel something I don't like at all. This feeling... I don't want it, but its the only thing keeping me from breaking... I don't understand... What is this...?

Tia: My second mission in a row failed. I'm beginning to understand just how hard my path to an enforcer will be, but even so... I won't give up. I will lead my team.

Subaru: Nanoha-san was defeated in battle. I never thought it could happen... I've been thinking a lot lately, and I realize now the expression "nothing is invincible". I can't slack off now. If my opponents become harder, then I will get stronger.

Elio: Lutecia is starting to listen to me, but the information I gained for my field trip has only lead to more questions. I have to gain more data... and somehow get it to section six. It's disgusting but for now I'll have to trade my power for information. Once I have enough to bring him down, I'll make my move. Wait for me, Caro-hime.

Nanoha: I have to become stronger... strong enough to overpower an AMF, but how? Even my best only gave me a few seconds of power... How can I fight Scaglietti, who uses technology to neutralize everything I am capable of...?

Hayate: Next time on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Reminisce, "The White Devil and The Terror of Death"

Fate: I will always protect you, Nanoha.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound the scissors made me cringe as they cut through my hair. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly and grip my fist in an attempt to stay still while allowing Shamal to finish trimming for me. Even though she has trimmed my hair for as long as I can remember, scissors and I have never gotten along. I whimpered softly when another snips made hair fall across my face and Shamal giggled to herself and gently blew on me, making the hair fly away from my eyes. She made some comment about how I never really grew up at all but I ignored it and continued to try and keep myself steady. Truthfully I wanted to scream and run away, to keep as much hair as I could, but I knew this had to be done. My hair looked dreadful after the last mission, some going to the middle of my back while most was just past shoulder length. I won't deny that I cried last night when I took a shower. I know it was childish and there were more important things to be thinking about, but I had been growing my hair for as long as I had been alive. I had managed to get it to my knees, something I had originally tried to do for Nanoha. When we were younger she said that it would be ' the neatest thing ever' if I managed to get it long enough to reach my knees so me, being easily influenced back then, said I would do it for her. I guess after all the years I just kept on, getting it trimmed only when it decided to stop growing on me. Honestly I loved it when Nanoha touched my hair, it felt so soothing and calming. Actually that was how she first seduced me, rubbing my back and playing with my hair until I was in bliss, then kissed me. My eyes closed tighter when Shamal stepped back from me and observed. After several seconds she declared that she was done and placed a mirror in my hand. I did not want to open my eyes at all but I slowly managed to meekly open one of them to see what I had left of my beloved hair.

**6th Mobile Division V**

**By: Satashi**

Fate slowly opened her eyes and looked into the large mirror in front of her. So far not much looked like it changed save for the normal two sections that stayed in front of her shoulders looked a little shorter than they used to be. After a deep breath she turned around and held up the mirror in her hand to look behind herself and see what the back looked like in the large mirror. She had lost a good three and a half feet of her hair, now only having it go a few inches past her shoulders. Shamal had managed to make it into a 'V' shape still, giving her the illusion of having it down to almost the middle of her back. "Well," Fate spoke a little shakingly. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be..."

"You've always had abnormally thick hair, so I tired to keep as much length as I could by just thinning it out some... Is it okay?" Shamal looked rather nervous, as she should. If anyone besides her touched Fate's hair in an attempt to cut it they would probably receive the same wrath as if they touched her car. "It will grow back faster than it took to grow it already long, I promise." She put her hands on Fate's shoulders. "I can get you some shampoo that's supposed to make your hair grow faster too..."

"Ah." Fate sighed out. "Thank you Shamal, it looks much better than I thought it would...Do you have anything for a headache?"

"Yes, just one second." She hurried over to a cabinet and took out a bottle. "Does your scalp still hurt? Do you want some pain killers? You're lucky you got out of that with only a loss in hair."

"Don't remind me," She rubbed her head. "And yes, please, I hurt really bad. I think my back is nothing but one large bruise." Fate took the offered pills and water, taking them quickly. "I'm so glad Hayate lets us take a day off after a mission to re cooperate, I'd go crazy if I had to sit at my desk all day today."

"Do you want me to write you a doctor's excuse for another day?" Shamal looked at her nervously. "You need to rest okay?"

Fate smiled at her, placing the mirror on the table and hopping out of her chair. Shamal always seemed to treat her like a little sister, probably because of how close Hayate and her were. "I'll be okay after today, thank you." With a light bow she said her goodbye. "Nanoha is waiting for me to go shopping so I must be off."

"Take care," Shamal waved at her after giving a bottle of pills.

Fate made her way to her loft quickly, ignoring the gasp and questioning glances of the people who noticed her hair cut. Her stomach growled at her when she entered the mess hall but she decided to eat out with Nanoha instead when they were in town. The elevator opened up and allowed her entrance but stopped on the fifth floor, opening up to reveal Tia and Subaru in the middle of what appeared to be in the middle of a very deep kiss. "Captain on the deck!" She barked out, making the two instantly pull apart and stand at attention, saluting. The two looked at her for a moment before Tia leaned forward.

"...Fate-...san?"

Fate blushed darkly. "Yes."

"Oh wow, it looks great!" Subaru hopped in the elevator next to her and circled the girl. "I like it!"

"It's the same... just shorter..." She looked down, going into embarrassment mode when they started complimenting her. Reaching up, she brushed some of her hair that fell over her shoulder back behind her ear and realized all at once that it was probably going to become a habit. When the door opened again she stepped out into the hallway and waved at them lightly, getting saluted once more. "I'm home," She greeted softly as she walked into her loft. "You ready, Nanoha?"

"Almost," She replied absently, squinting a little as she looked at the monitor in front of her. "Let me finish the details about Caro's new dragon into the report so she won't have to repeat her story a million times... Fate please move," She looked up when her lover literally stood in between her monitor display. " I can't see." The look she received told her that was the very point Fate was trying to make. With a sigh she gave her the cutest pout she could muster. "But Faaaaateeeeee." The girl didn't let up so she reluctantly reached over into her purse and pulled out her glasses case and slid them on. "There. Happy?"

"Yes," Fate leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm going upstairs right fast, can you send that to Bardiche for me when you're done?"

"Oh wait, let me see your hair!" Nanoha motioned for her to turn around and smiled when she reluctantly did so. "It looks cute, you're a few years younger."

"I don't _want_ to look younger," She groaned out and put her palm to her face.

"Meep, sorry." Nanoha clearly didn't mean it; instead she was smiling up at her merrily. "It's still really cute though. Going to leave it short or grow it again?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "Its _your_ hair." Fate continued to look at her so she put her hand to her chin and thought. "Well, if it's short it won't tangle with mine so much when we sleep or make love together...But then again I really like it longer too...Mou, I don't know! Pick one and go with it, Fate is Fate."

"Long then," the blond reached behind herself and gripped the hair to begin pulling it all together. "I could go with a ponytail in a few months..."

"Sure," Nanoha started typing again, going much faster once everything was in focus. "As long as I can play with it still."

"Why did you want to go shopping today of all days?" Fate asked while walking to the stairs, ignoring that last comment. "Normally you use time after missions to catch up on your paper work and plan your upcoming week."

"Because..." Nanoha sighed. "I'm going to have to leave for a few days tomorrow."

"What, why?" Fate looked over at her while changing into civilian clothing.

"Training." Nanoha stood up and stretched before walking over to the stairs and up to her fiancée. "Vita-chan and I were called in by the training forces for a week long training session."

"Aw... Its been ages since you've been called back."

"Magic development has been slow." She smiled up at her lightly before walking to their closet and picking out a sweater to wear. "I'll learn a few new tricks and come back as soon as possible." With a quick tug she removed her shirt.

Fate looked over at her sadly, eying the large bruise that covered half her stomach as well as the smaller ones that were on her chest. Nanoha smiled at her and covered up, pulling her ponytail out of the back of her shirt and shaking her head. The blond looked away after catching a small glimpse of the bruise around her neck before it was covered with the turtle neck sweater. "Nanoha... When you get back..."

"Okay," She answered before Fate could even finish. "I'll teach you what I learn."

The blond gave her an amused look. "What if I was thinking something else?"

"Have I ever finished your sentence with something you wasn't going to say?"

"Well there was a few times that you said:"

"But we had sex after it anyway," Nanoha cut her off. "So it doesn't count." She gave a peace sign. "I win!"

* * *

"So that's what happened..." Hayate leaned back in her chair and looked over at Yuuno after being told Caro's story. "This new dragon is with her, right?"

"Kind of," Yuuno moved his hands while talking. "Freidliche stays with Caro constantly unless she ask him to leave her a moment, for when she goes shopping or when Shamal wanted to examine him to make sure he was in top condition. I think since she didn't have her dragon with her last mission, another one sought her out. This ice dragon, Shiva, isn't really friendly." He brought up a monitor, showing Shiva sleeping on the top of the building next to the helicopter. "She stayed with Caro last night in her room but when she went out about her business, Freidliche followed and Shiva flew away. From what I gather, Shiva will stay in the immediate vicinity of Caro but not by her side."

"I see..." Hayate sighed out. "I guess I will have to register her as a summoned pet and request permission for her flight since she doesn't seem to want to walk around like Freidliche does... Moving on," She brought up a new monitor and waved it over to him. "The AMF Scaglietti used blocked out observation but Raising Heart and Bardiche were able to record it as best they could." She waited a moment as he observed the battle. "As you can tell, he has created much more powerful AMF devices, not even Nanoha's best attempt could supply enough force to last longer than a few seconds, and she's S+."

"Do you have the device?"

"Nanoha smashed it pretty good, but for the most part it's intact. I was wondering if you could look at it?"

"Yes, I was going to ask... With any luck we'll be able to figure something out." Yuuno nodded to himself.

"How long do you think it will be before you can find out anything?"

"Not sure, depends on how hard it is to figure out and how much of it was damaged. A day maybe?"

Hayate leaned back in her chair and smiled. "You're simply amazing. I sent the data of it to a few people and they said it would take at least a month."

Yuuno blushed lightly and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well, I've had a lot of experience..."

"Did you know people fight over you?" Hayate leaned forward and propped her elbows on the desk and put her chin in her hands. "A lot of divisions put in request to have you transferred but since you're not part of staff they can't get it done. I've been offered quite a lot for your transfer."

"Oh really?" He looked rather amused, but the man's embarrassment shown through the most. "I guess I'm glad to be in your hands, then."

"Mm." Hayate smiled at him, making him blush more. "I'm glad you're here as well."

"I'll get started on it," He stood up quickly and stored the monitors into a tome like device in his hands. "I'll contact you later okay?"

"Okay," Hayate walked around her desk and stood in front of him, reaching up to adjust his glasses to make them straight. "I really appreciate all the help, Yuuno. You've saved my butt so many times."

"We've known each other for half our lives," He grinned. "It's only natural."

"Mm." She took a step back and waved at him cutely. "Bye-bye then."

"Bye," He waved over his shoulder while walking towards the door and leaving through it.

"Mmhmmm..." Rein landed on Hayate's head. "You're face is red, Hayate."

"It is not!" She turned and humped out, returning to her chair. "Stop saying things like that!"

"I think you're starting to realize Yuuno is male!"

"Rein, do your paperwork!" Hayate reached for a pen but ended up knocking her case of them over onto her desk. "Stop laughing at me, I don't have time for a man! I have to work on setting up the new staff's budget and finding Elio, and, and...Stop laughing!"

* * *

Tia sat down next to Caro on the edge of the training ground and let her feet dangle over the side. "Hey there," She greeted lightly. "Looking at the sea?"

"Mm."

"Ya know," Tia kept on, despite getting the feeling Caro wanted to be alone. "Sitting down and feeling sorry for yourself never really helps." The girl looked to the side and offered the little one next to her an encouraging grin. "Believe me, I've been there. What you need to do right now isn't wade in your self-doubt but instead think about the future. We're going to get Elio back, don't think that we won't. It may take a little time but we're all here for you. You're not alone, Caro."

The pink haired child nodded to herself. "I just feel a little empty when he's not near me..." She turned to look up at her older friend. "At first I was just thinking about Elio-kun being mine...that he belonged to me..." Her eyes saddened and diverted. "But now that I saw him with Lutecia-chan, I feel different. I don't just miss him anymore... I miss the way he looks at me, I miss touching him, I miss his smile... I miss myself."

"The way he makes you feel?"

"Yes." Caro took a breath. "Am I a bad person for that?"

"Well, jealousy can do weird things to a person." Tia hummed to herself. "If you didn't realize it I would say yes, but since you know what you're missing now I'll go with no. You're not a bad person, Caro. You're young and dealing with things most people wouldn't have to worry with for another seven years maybe. If anything, I'm really proud of you." Reaching out, she ruffled Caro's hair. "You're only ten and you're doing the same thing I am, and believe me I know how hard it is. I don't know how in the world you're not screaming your lungs out, but I'm really impressed." She giggled lightly. "Caro, don't forget we're here with you as well. We will do everything for you, just as you do everything for us."

"Thank you." Caro felt her spirits lift up after the small pep talk.

"If you get all emotionally confused, come to me, I'll listen to anything you have to say. Nanoha-san said so as well, so I won't feel bad if you go to her either." Tia nudged her. "She's your precious 'mommy' isn't she?"

"Yes!" She nodded happily, wiping her eyes and giving Tia a hug.

"Good. Now you need to trot off, Nanoha-san and Fate-san want you to go shopping with them."

"Okay," Caro stood up and turned around, seeing Subaru as well. "You're here too?"

"Of course," The girl skated over to Caro and knelt down. "But I'm not good with words at all, so I just let Tia do all the talking. I'm here for you as well, so come to me too, all right?"

"Thank you!" Caro gave her a hug as well before running off to where the leaders were waiting on her.

"Wow, you're surprisingly good with kids," Subaru offered a hand to help Tia up.

"Don't read anything into it."

"Hehe, If we have children, you're going to be the best mother ever!"

Tia blushed instantly. "We're not having kids!"

"Relax, it was a joke!" Subaru grinned at her and skated next to the girl for a few moments. "...But if we do, you're carrying it."

"Who do you think you're kidding!?!"

* * *

Nanoha grinned to herself when she woke up that morning. Fate was next to her, curled up on her side with her back as close as it could get to her sleeping partner. Normally the blond always slept against the wall, only going to sleep after cuddling when her back was pressed against Nanoha in some way. Carefully the awake girl peeled herself away from her lover and held her breath when she rolled onto her back. Once she was sure Fate wasn't going to wake up she slid out the rest of the way out of the bed and crept over to her dresser, slowly opening the top drawer. After rooting around her socks for a while she found the one she wanted and slid a long purple box from it and opened it up to reveal a gold necklace. The main design was a simple yet elegant three gem display. A small gold casing with three diamonds hung down on the gold thread, sparkling brightly in the morning sun. With a smile she took it from the case before sneaking back to the bed and getting under the covers. After getting herself in a good position she ever so carefully laid the diamond part on Fate's chest and moved the necklace as if it was going across her neck. With that done she quickly leaned back and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Fate groggily reached up and scratched her chest when she felt something on her. When her hands touched something she quickly sat up and grabbed it. Once she calmed down and she realized that it wasn't some sort of bug that landed on her she opened her hand and gasped out. Her eyes looked at it for a long time before slowly turning over to Nanoha, who was trying to keep from smiling and failing miserably. Fate looked at the necklace one more time before putting it on with shaking hands and then leaning over her fiancée. "You're not asleep," She accused, making Nanoha open her eyes and bite her bottom lip, still grinning. "I love it," She continued before Nanoha could ask. " Let me show you how much..." Her voice trailed off, kissing Nanoha gently.

* * *

Vita growled to herself and stormed down the hallway. '_How long is she going to make me wait!?_' Her mind demanded mentally. '_We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago!_' She reached the door to their loft and knocked loudly on it. "Oi, Nanoha! Wake up; we need to leave!" A short pause with no answer made her knock again, much louder. "Nanoha come on!!"

"C-coming!" Nanoha's voice screamed out from inside the room. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Vita crossed her arms and waited, tapping her foot. When nothing happened she knocked again. "Are you going to go with me or not!?"

"Y-Yes! Yes! I'm comiiiiing!!!"

Vita looked at the door oddly, wondering exactly why she sounded so happy about leaving for a week of hard training. Finally, five minutes later, Nanoha opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Why are you still in your pajamas?" The red head wondered. "And why do you look like you just ran a ten mile marathon without a break?"

"S-sorry..." She panted out, fanning herself. "I, um, got caught up in my... kick boxing exercises."

"No wonder you're so fit, you really enjoy it don't you?"

"Oh yeah. I _really_ enjoy it." Nanoha panted more, smiling dreamily and still fanning herself.

"Don't push yourself so much. Your legs are shaking, you look like you're about to fall down."

"She does that to me."

"Eh?"

"It does that to me," She corrected herself. "Kick boxing. Hard on the legs. Yeah. Wow." She giggled happily. "Just a minute, I'll get dressed."

* * *

Fate sighed out after the monitor cut off and looked up when Yuuno knocked on her office door. "Whoa," He greeted her. "You look positively pissed, should I come back"

"No, no, come in." She ushered the male into her room. "Have a seat. That was Sora's garage."

"Any news about your car?"

"Yeah, there's an insurance claim issue somewhere. Probably because after I messed it up on that last mission I swapped to full coverage... A month later my car blows up. Literally."

"Well you _are_ known for purposely hurting your car just for an excuse to upgrade it." He got a look, making him grin. "Not that it's insurance fraud or anything." He gave the girl a wink and received a laugh. "I have good news for you," Yuuno tossed a watch onto her desk. "Guess what that baby is?"

Fate picked it up and observed it. "Looks like a standard device used by civilians for their daily lives."

"Oh how wrong you are." He leaned forward. "That's an A.A.M.F."

"A what?"

"An Anti-Anti-Magic Field."

Fate looked at him a moment. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that in just two days you already made something that will cancel out an AMF, when our highest researchers and developers havn't even come close in?"

"More or less," Yuuno nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"By Elune, I love you!" Fate looked at it with more interest. "How does it work?"

"Its a prototype," He admitted. "Scaglietti's devices use a certain frequency that interfere with the kinetic properties of the stem cells when they reproduce to cause friction that amplifies the chi flow of your body and-"

"Yuuno!" Fate snapped at him. "Lamen's terms, _please_!"

"It simply stops the AMF frequency from doing what it's supposed to. Or at least that's what it _will_ do. Right now it scrambles it. You'll still be powered down, but only by ten to twenty percent. I need your help to test it if you would."

"Let's test it right now!" The girl stood up and closed her monitors.

"But what about your work?"

"I'm not a desk junkie," Fate grabbed him and hauled him out the door. "Kha-san, finish up for me please!"

"Ehhh!?" The man known as Kha gasped out. "Again!?"

"New assistant for me," Fate informed Yuuno when he gave her a questioning look. "He helps me do my paperwork when I'm too busy... also runs errands for me, attends meetings so I won't have to, brings me what I need, and even refills my coffee cup from my thermos."

Yuuno looked over his shoulder while Fate pulled him along. "Being your secretary has gotta _suck_."

"What was that?"

"I said the guy sure has a lot of luck, getting to work with you and all." He replied smoothly.

* * *

Subaru punched repeatedly on the shield in front of her before spinning around and using Mach Caliber to kick the barrier and shatter through it. Another appeared right behind it, a different color and spinning quickly. Taking to the new target, she punched it as hard as she could before pulling her hand back and shaking it. "Ow! Son of a!" Subaru kicked the shield and slipped, falling on her butt. "Ow! Again!" The barrier dissipated and Caro ran over to her, followed closely by Freidliche.

"I'm sorry, was it too much?" She offered her hand to help Subaru stand.

The blue haired girl smiled to herself but took the offered hand anyway, pretending that the short girl was helping her stand. "Thank you, Caro, I'm just beat." After getting her balance she dusted off her pants and looked over at her other team mate "Tia, you about ready to call it a day?"

Tia turned around and pointed her guns at separate floating spheres,pulling her triggers and making them glow. Once done the orbs spun around to form a new pattern for her to shoot. When all of the balls were glowing once again they flew around her again and lined up in a row to show her accuracy rating. "Yes," She finally answered, panting. "I just finished up the afternoon's training."

"Looks like you're all having fun," Yuuno greeted them as he stepped onto the blank training field. The three turned to look at him and the device he was holding. "Mind if we take over for a while?"

"You and Fate-san?" Caro pondered. "I didn't know you could go against Fate-san one on one."

The male faltered lightly. "I'm useful on the battlefield in many ways besides fighting..."

"Yuuno is a support mage," Fate told them. "Didn't he train you alongside Nanoha once or twice?"

"He acted like a ranged fighter at the time," Tia mused.

"Yuuno helped Nanoha and me train for several years when we were on Earth. We didn't have a training area so he would form the barriers for us and also made up training exercises. Tia, your shooting orbs are actually originally his design."

"No way!"

Yuuno sighed out. "I'm never taken seriously..."

"Anyway, Yuuno, if you would?"

"Sure," He placed the device on the ground and waved out his hand to form a barrier. "You three, please leave the training area. This isn't going to be normal training."

"We're up to it!" Subaru clenched her fist. "I feel ten times stronger than last time we were together, Yuuno-san! I can handle it!"

Fate ignored them. "Lets do this, Yuuno."

"Right." With a quick flick of his wrist the group was encased in a barrier.

"Why aren't we using the training field's barrier?" Caro looked around.

"Specifics?" Yuuno asked, eyes closed and concentrating.

"Training level:SS. Restriction times three."

The male opened his eyes. "Fate, that's a little extreme don't you think?" He looked over at her when she didn't answer. Fate's gaze was looking at the ground, hand twitching lightly. "...Okay. I understand."

"Thank you, Yuuno."

"If I think you'll get hurt, I'm canceling the simulation." He received a nod and once more he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Subaru looked over at Tia and was about to ask what was going on but a sudden feeling made her stop. All at once she found herself flat on her face, pinned to the ground. "Wha...what's going on!?" She looked at her friend who was slowly falling to her knees. Tia tried to resist be also fell down on her stomach, unable to move. "Tia!? Caro!?" The pink haired girl looked like she was in pain from the sudden force.

"We told you," Yuuno knelt down and lifted Caro slowly, walking to the edge of the barrier and sitting her outside of it. The girl gasped out, looking instantly relieved. "This isn't your normal training. Everything in this barrier has three times as much force than normal, so basically the simply act of taking a step suddenly becomes a complicated exercise." With his help the other two girls escaped the field. "Fate, I'm going to activate the AMF, are you ready?" After the nod he knelt by the device he sat down earlier and pushed a button. Fate staggered a moment but still managed to keep her jacket on and Bardiche still flared into assault form. "Good... I'm reading you at seventy five percent your normal power. Personal limiter removed, field status: all green. Fate you are clear to begin your training." A keyboard came in front of him and after a few strokes, several of the highest threat drones appeared. "I don't need to tell you but I will anyway...If you mess up you could seriously get hurt or killed so I'm going to stop this any second I see fit." Fate nodded at him. With that being said, he pressed the start button.

* * *

Elio looked at the door when a soft knock came on it. "Come in," He replied easily, keeping his eyes on the empty glass soda bottles he was juggling. As expected Lutecia walked in and closed the door behind herself before sitting on his bed and watching him. The red head didn't talk for a moment, still concentrating on what he was doing. With a flip, he grabbed one of the three bottles in one hand and acted like he was pouring the contents out while keeping the other two in the air via one handed juggling. After three second he re-added the bottle into the mix, juggled once more, and caught them.

"Why do you do that?" The girl finally spoke while he put them on his desk. "Juggle those bottles? You are always doing it when I come see you."

"It calms me down," Elio sat next to her on the bed and allowed her to hold his hand. "My escape from the world. Do you have one?"

"No," She laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Well... I guess the shower. When I'm in the bath I don't think about anything but how nice it feels." Her eyes turned to look up into his. "...And you."

"Lutecia..." He let the girl pull him down on top of her and looked into her eyes. "...What is it?"

"I..." The girl blushed. "Want to kiss you."

Elio sighed softly. "Lutecia..."

"I know." She closed her eyes and gripped the front of his shirt with both her hands. "I'm sorry... But just for a moment... I want to feel spoiled...Please?" Her eyes closed as she leaned up, pecking his cheek. "It's too much to ask?"

"You're mature for your age,"

"You are too." She encouraged him.

"I can't open myself to someone keeping me prisoner." Elio sat up once again.

"I'm not keeping you."

"You're not?"

"I want to be next to you!" She threw herself against his chest and held onto his shirt. "While you're here I can touch you. If you leave me I'll be sad...but..." She swallowed back her tears. "If I make you this uncomfortable, you can go... I'll take you and let you leave..." Lutecia gasped when she felt herself being embraced. "Elio...?"

"I want you to come with me," He whispered. "I told you, I won't abandon you. You're not a bad girl, Lutecia. I'll make them understand that. I promise."

"...I trust you." Slowly she pulled back from him enough to look up. "Elio..." Once again she closed her eyes and leaned up.

"Caro-hime will be glad to see you again as well, I'm sure."

Lutecia's breath caught in her throat and she slowly pulled back. "...Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

She looked down and placed her palm on his chest. "Nothing."

"Did I say something?"

"You still don't understand." She stood up. "But that's okay, I won't give up. Caro-chan isn't that far ahead of me yet."

"What do you mean? Ahead of you at what?"

She smiled. "I'll check to see if we have a new mission soon. Do you have everything you need?"

"With your help I've been able to store all the data I could into Strada. I think I have a complete copy of most everything here." He nodded. "I know everything about my past now."

"Will you tell me?" Lutecia inspected the bottles he was juggling earlier.

"You didn't read the files?"

"If you wanted me to know, you would tell me." She looked back over at him. "I was really tempted, but I only read enough to get your interest when we spoke on the street a while ago."

"I see." Elio considered it a moment. "Well, there isn't much to it like I thought...I was created to be a weapon, code named Project F. I was experiment Eli, one that was being tested using information from a scientist named Wily Scaglietti. His files stated that if a human soul had no positive emotions they would be able to be converted into a gem of power, a Jewel Seed. His experiment recorded a girl named Aura undergoing the process. Using that basic principle of the data, someone made me. When I awoke I destroyed the lab and everything around it. I was stopped after being hit in the head. When I awoke I was in a hospital with no memories of what had happened. Two people found me in the fire and assumed I lived in the apartment complex that also burned down since it was on top of the laboratory. They adopted me, but died two years later. Jail found me and wanted me to work for him. Fortunately for me, Fate-san was on the scene and saw my Parents die. Their last words were a request to take care of their son... Fate-san took me back to Midchilda's capital city and I lived in the refugee homes but she still took care of me whenever she could. Two years later, when I was almost ten, she wanted to adopt me. I agreed but legally she was refused. Despite her background and military status she was deemed to be an unfit mother because of her age. Fate's mom, my mom now, adopted me instead, making Fate my older sister and legal guardian. After we realized I could use magic, I enlisted in the military. Boot camp was a nightmare but I came out on top and was promoted Private second class. That more or less brings me to now."

"And I thought I had it rough."

"Tell me about yourself?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked unless I did."

Lutecia smiled, a faint blush across her cheeks. "Well, I don't remember much before I was in the laboratory. It was always really cold there, and we were treated more or less like experiments. Not to the point of being held in cages or anything, but the housing projects were severely under-funded." The girl walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair so she could look at Elio while talking. "I remember they would talk to us as if we were mindless people, always telling us what to do and where to go. Although they weren't allowed to do anything inhumane to us it still felt like they didn't really care. They made me summon different things, sometimes even forcing me to by using some sort of thing that went over my head. It was during those times I would black out and when I awoke, several people were hurt and I was in bed, restrained. The other people there would undo the straps and I would cry in the corner. A month later Caro-chan came. She went through the same things I did, but I wouldn't let her be strapped to a bed. I would hold her while she cried in her sleep..." Lutecia looked down at her hands. "She was so little, two years younger than myself. I couldn't stand seeing her go through it. One time something went wrong and while under a forced unconsciouses summon, she called forth a dragon. It decimated the entire area before it was dispelled. After that both of us were put in a room together. I remember playing with her, trying to cheer her up, before Zest came to pick me up. I came here and Jail told me that the reason Caro-chan and I destroyed things was because our summons went out of control based on our emotions. He gave me these gloves to make sure I didn't accidentally hurt anything else. After a while he promised to help me live a normal life if I would work for him... After that, Zest and I were sent out to recover relics for him. The more I collected, the better gloves he would give me."

"That's where we split off. Caro-hime was given gloves to boost her power, not limit it."

"Boost? But that would go against everything I was told..."

"Lutecia, Do you still believe Scaglietti's lies?" Elio face-palmed. "After all we've done the past...week?"

The girl looked down and rubbed her hands together. "I'm... more scared than anything...What if...What if it's true?"

"Can I see your gloves a moment?"

Lutecia looked at him. "What, why?"

"I just do, please?" He held out his hand. "Just for a bit?" The girl looked at him for a few moments while debating with herself. After a while she finally nodded and called forth her gloves only and allowed Elio to take them. "Thanks," With Lutecia's age gap he found them to be a pretty good fit, despite his hands being larger. "I'm not giving them back."

"Elio!" Lutecia reached out her hand but the boy crossed his arms. "This isn't funny, I need those!" She tried to grab his hand and gasped when he turned so she couldn't. "Elio, I'm serious, give them!" She tried again and again, finally pushing him onto the bed and wrestling with him to try and remove the gloves. "Elio please I'm begging you!" The two scrapped a little longer, rolling over each other and getting tangled in the covers. "I'm going to hurt everyone! I can't stop it! Please!" Again she tried but only managed to find herself laying on her chest with his arms wrapped around her, holding the girl so she couldn't move. "Eliooo!"

"When you're stressed emotionally you summon, huh?" He countered her, struggling to keep the spazing girl under his control. "Where are they then!?"

Lutecia went still in his arms. She stayed silent a moment before moving her hands up to look at them behind his head. "They're... they're not even glowing..."

"I _told_ you," He whispered. "He was lying to you all along."

The purple haired girl pulled back from him and placed both her arms by his shoulders, panting while looking down at him. "All this time...All the people I hurt...was for... nothing?" She blinked a few times, feeling her eyes water. "All the tears I refused to shed... all the pain I held inside... The times I wanted to scream but stayed an emotional less doll...For... For nothing...?"

"...I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say right then. Lutecia finally broke, falling against him and letting out all the pain and stress that had built up inside her over the months. Elio slowly wrapped his arms around her and held the girl, looking up at the ceiling and wondering exactly what he was going to do once he got back to the Sixth Division if Lutecia was with him.

* * *

"Fate...I think this is enough." Yuuno looked over the panting, sweating girl on the ground. "You've been doing this every moment for the past three days."

"Nanoha..." She panted out, trying to pull herself up. "Is getting stronger...I have to too..." With a loud groan she forced herself up into a sitting position and used Bardiche as a prop so she could stand. "I can...go on...Set specifics:"

"No," Yuuno waved out his hands, canceling his barrier and then the training simulation. "You're going to bed. Right now."

"I want to train! I have to be stronger! So nothing can stop me!"

"This is why you have that nickname, Fate!" Yuuno yelled at her, making the girl freeze in her tracks. "Don't do stupid things. We're going back, we'll continue tomorrow afternoon, after you rest."

"...Okay," Fate began to walk to the bridge that connected the training field to the land, limping slightly as she did so. "How long until Nanoha comes back?"

"She still has two days minimal. If she masters the spells given to her then she'll come back then, if her or Vita havn't perfected them, it'll be longer. You know how they are."

"Yeah," Fate smiled fondly to herself. "That's my Nanoha. Always pushes herself to the limit to make sure she can take care of everyone.. I can't wait till she gets back, I'm going to cook her a huge dinner, cuddle while watching a movie, and then have hot and wild sex for five hours straight."

"Ugh, spare me." Yuuno rubbed his nose. "I don't want to know."

"I'm teasing," Fate smiled at him.

"Nanoha rubs off on you too much..."

"Oh?" Fate stood by him while he closed the training ground officially for the night via the console. "She tell you about our love life?"

"Too much," He shook his head. "More than I ever need to know."

"Anything interesting?"

"She wanted a three way when we were seventeen."

Fate blushed darkly. "You're _kidding_."

"I am," He winked at her. "Now we're even."

"Mou, you!" Fate smiled at him. "I'm going to get in bed if you won't let me train."

"Go ahead, I have a few stops to make along the way." He waved to the blond and watched her walk away while he finished recording the data and other miscellaneous details. Once done he yawned to himself and made his way over to the residential area while looking at the stars. The back of his mind instantly started breaking apart the constellations absently, comparing them to how they looked on other planets. '_For thinking so much,_' His mind wandered as he walked. '_I sure can't see such a simple thing as Scaglietti attacking personally. It almost cost them their lives..._' Yuuno shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. '_It doesn't matter, Hayate didn't see it either. It was too random. What the hell is he doing? Making an appearance and simply leaving when he could have killed them both? He's sick; toying with people like this. No wonder the girls act so rash around him, they're so angry they can't think straight..._' Upon entering the mess hall he looked around at the late night people and the random civilians visiting their friends. To his surprise he saw the forwards at a table together, watching a monitor. Walking over to them he noticed that they were reviewing the training Fate had just gone under and were discussing it piece by piece. By the time he reached them it was ending with him shouting at her to call it a night. "Are you that interested?" He pondered, making all three of them jump in their seats and turn around before saluting. "If you wanted to watch you could have used the training field's monitors instead of just the remote one."

"Ah, well, we didn't want to be a bother..." Subaru laughed nervously. "We couldn't even move in that field and she was under the influence of the AMF..."

Tia nodded. "And you were constantly tweaking her watch so we didn't want to bother you either."

Yuuno grinned to himself. "My apologies, we get lost in thought when we train. I'm sure you've seen Nanoha space out when she has something on her mind?"

"Lots of times," Tia confirmed, making Caro cover a smile. "But one thing caught my attention?" She trailed off as if to ask permission to vocalize her question. She received a nod so she went on. "What was that nickname you mentioned? Was it "The Terror of Death"?"

"How did you know that name?"

Tia looked a little nervous, as Yuuno's voice didn't seem thrilled she knew it. "Well... A few months ago I was getting scolded and she mentioned it...And also 'White Devil' as well."

"It's not something many new people know," The male sat down at the table and propped his chin up on the back of his hands. "I guess it would be better coming from me instead of someone else." After letting out a sigh he went about answering her. " I'm sure you've been told about 'the switch' that military have, right?" They all nodded at him. "I don't know if you've been able to do it yet but you already know the basics of it anyway: being able to turn on and off your battle mode without letting personal feelings effect your war and not letting the war effect your personal feelings. Well, some of the veterans have another switch, a 'Devil Trigger' as Nanoha calls it. Its a trigger that happens when you see or experience something so intense that you can't control yourself anymore..." The male looked down. "Fate... was the top of her squad at everything they did. You name it, she was always number one: Private first class, Corporal first class, Sergeant first class, Warrant officer first class, Lieutenant first class, you get the picture. Right after she became an enforcer, her leader was called to an emergency and left her in charge of the rest of the squad, unit seven. She was in command of five people that she had gone through most of the ranks with, although they were lower of course, being normal mages. At that time..." Yuuno trailed off.

"If we don't need to know, then-"

Yuuno cut Subaru off. "No, it's okay. If I stop here you'll just look it up when I'm gone anyway, won't you?" The group didn't say anything so he continued. "Fate lead them on a mission, and split up with them. Her team went to explore a mine shaft where some galacticly wanted criminal was supposed to be hiding. It was a trap meant for her..." He closed his eyes. "They all died in seconds."

"How awful..." Caro whispered.

"Twenty people were waiting for them, it was a massacre. Fate was sent a monitor by the person she was after and saw it all happen live. It was then that Fate snapped her Devil Trigger for the second time, the first being when she thought Nanoha had died. Fate went to the mine and..." Yuuno took a breath. "The news the next day," He skipped. "Showed the scene recorded by a field reporter. Fate was recorded and it was shown, more of a boost to credit the TSAB's force. They used Fate's pain to send a warning to anyone who opposes us. She was dubbed "The Terror of Death" then and it stuck instantly. Everyone around the base called her that for over a year. Finally it died down when Nanoha graduated from the battle instructor school, also top of her class."

"Is Nanoha," Subaru interrupted . "Oh, sorry..."

"It's okay. Yes, Nanoha is 'The White Devil" but it's not as bad as Fate. Nanoha has always had an amazing source of magic, so much so that scientist are still amazed when they see it. The reason she's still classified as an S+ mage is because she only takes the exam to rank up when she's sure she'll ace it perfectly, and also only does them when Fate does as well. She doesn't care about anything other than being as equal to Fate as she can, so there's a higher chance they'll be stationed together. Well, that's not important anymore, but at the time it was. Anyway, Nanoha's sweet personality changes when she's on the battlefield. She fights with mercy but when push comes to shove, she more or less shoves the hardest. Her destructive power mixed with her merciful tactics gave her "White Devil" as a name. Someone who possesses enough demonic energy to destroy anything in her path, but also caring enough not to use it wrongly. Of course people who don't know the full story think it's because she wears white while battling. I don't want any of you to misunderstand them, that's why I'm telling you this."

"I see..." Tia nodded at him lightly. "Thank you. I almost had doubts about them..."

"Just remember, both of them are caring girls, don't let anything people say make you think otherwise." He stood up and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "On that note, don't let anything people say about you get to you either. You're Riot Force Six's top forwards, but most importantly, you're all girls with kind hearts."

"Sir!" All three of them saluted and got one back.

* * *

Elio sat up instantly when the door to his room opened. Out of instinct he tried to call Strada to his hands but nothing came to his call. Jail looked at him with an amused smirk and got a glare in return. "What do _you_ want?" He spat at him angrily. "If it's another mission you can take it and shove it."

"My, what a filthy mouth you have." The man crossed his arms with an amused look. "You are not what I need right now, Elio. I need my Lutecia's assistance with something."

"Why did you come here then?" Elio countered him. He kept his eyes locked on Jail as he approached him and grabbed the covers of the bed, flinging them back to reveal Lutecia who was just waking up.

"Lutecia, I need you to come to my office when you're done with your little fling, okay?"

"Yes," She replied easily. "I'll be there shortly." With those words Jail left the room. The two stayed silent a moment longer before Lutecia sat up to swing her legs off the bed and smooth out the wrinkles in her pajamas. "He probably wants me to retrieve something for him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the information for the mission and come pick you up." She walked over to him and touched his cheek with a finger before giving him an honest smile. "And then...I'm going to put myself in your hands. Please take care of me?"

"Yes," Elio reached up and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'll take care of you."

"Thank you," She gave him another look and blush before calling her barrier jacket and leaving the room.

'_Lutecia's... Showing emotions again._' He grinned. '_Time to get ready to go home!_'

* * *

Fate groaned, opening her eyes and sitting up in bed. "Ugh, I had a horrible nightmare, Nanoha." Nothing came to sooth her, reminding the blond that she was alone. After rubbing her eyes she realized that she was in the middle of the bed. "No wonder..." Deciding to put the dream behind her, she crawled out of bed and almost fell onto the floor. "Ughhh... I'm too tired to be moving..." She looked at her clock lazily and gasped out when she realized it was already seven in the morning. "Oh my god, I over slept!" The closet door opened quickly and her uniform was hastily put on. "Oh man, I bet they're wondering where I am at the office!" She double checked her pantyhose to make sure she didn't have any runs in them and pulled down on her mini skirt to straighten it. Once prepared she grabbed a brush and quickly started combing her hair, once again amazed at how much easier it was when she didn't have it so long. Finally after she declared herself presentable she grabbed her lipstick and gave herself a barely noticeable haze over her lips and smiled at the result. She didn't look half bad, in her own opinion. The blond leapt over the railing of her bedroom and floated down to the floor, putting on her heels and reaching for the door.

Several monitors appeared around her, flashing red. "Fate-chan!" Hayate's voice suddenly came up, paired with a video image. "We have a lock on Elio, report immediately!"

"Ma'am!" Fate saluted her and called her barrier jacket. "So much for looking pretty today..." She changed her direction and ran to the windows, inputting the command to make them open and leaping through them almost before they allowed her to. With a twist in the air, she scanned the area and saw the forwards running along the ground towards the building as well from different directions. Upon landing in the room she gave Hayate and Yuuno a nod and moved to stand next to them and look at the monitor. "So you found him?" The screen flashed to Elio and Lutecia walking though a forest. "He has his weapon back?"

"And the AMF as well as the jamming field around him has been removed." Hayate bit her lip. "Yuuno?"

"Either they're about to enter dangerous territory and need to be in top form, or Elio somehow managed to talk his way into getting his powers back." Leaning forward, he pushed up his glasses. "They're holding hands."

"Ponderous," Hayate mused. "Let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst. They're about three hours away by flight..."

"Three _hours_!?" Fate gasped. "There's no way we'll get there in time!"

Hayate bit her lip. "Use a jet instead of the helicopter. It'll be crowded but it will cut the time in half easily. Fate you will have to fly back since there won't be any room with Elio and Lutecia as well."

"Our goal is to capture her?"

"Yes, please. Primary, Elio. Secondary, Lutecia. I want her under arrest and magic neutralized."

"Ma'am!" Fate saluted and nodded over at Vice before two ran out of the room. "Turn around!" She told the forwards, who were running to her in the hallway. "We're going to the air strip!"

* * *

Elio looked around the thick jungle and growled to himself while pushing giant leaf out of his way with Strada. "What is a relic doing around _here_ of all places?"

"I don't know," Lutecia yelped lightly after almost tripping over a root. "It's hot and sticky out here, I don't like it."

"Don't like being hot do you?" Elio looked around himself and licked his lips. "For some reason...I have a really bad feeling. Scan the area?"

"Okay," Lutecia closed her eyes and called forth a circle beneath her feet. "What I desire... Small things to be my eyes, to search the area and tell me where what I seek is." Several small objects appeared around them, forming into something that resembled mosquitoes. "Be off, take care okay?" she waved at her pets. "They should find something soon."

"Great." Elio wiped the sweat from his eyes. "The sooner we can find that relic and get to section six the better."

Lutecia followed him, once again taking his hand in hers. "Why don't we go there directly?"

"It would look a lot better for you if you offer a relic as a peace gift." A quick look at his watch made a compass appear on top of it. "We were told to head north from the drop off point but we've been walking for an hour and nothing!" He slashed his spear and cut through a bunch of vines. "What's going on?" A few more steps and he was suddenly in a sort of clearing. "What the...?"

"Why is there a clearing in the middle of the jungle?" Lutecia let go of his hand and walked forward. "Look!" She pointed to the center of the circlish area. "Somethings there!"

"No wait, don't touch it!" Elio yelled, running after her. Lutecia looked over at him with a confused look just as her hand touched the metallic object embedded into the ground. A spark flashed around her but the girl didn't seem otherwise hurt. "Lutecia...?"

"Yes." The girl stood up straight.

"You okay?" Elio started walking closer to her. "Did you hurt your hand?"

"No."

"Lutecia?" Elio stopped moving. "You sound kind of odd."

"Come closer."

Elio licked his lips but still did as he was asked, stopping right behind her. "Hey...?" The girl in front of him turned around quickly and he felt a searing pain in his stomach. "Lu...te...cia..." Elio's breath caught in his throat, slowly looking down. The girl pulled back, ripping a short dagger from his stomach that immediately started to bleed drastically. "...Why...?"

"Because I was ordered."

With both hands covering the wound he looked up again and into Lutecia's lifeless eyes. "You're being... controlled!"

"Yes." Lutecia suddenly shook her head and stepped back. "Ahn... My head...Don't touch it, Elio, it made me blank out a moment." She paused her rant, looking down at the bloody dagger in her hand and then over at Elio when he fell to his knees. "What...No... I..."

Elio offered her a small smile. "I'm okay..."

"Elio!" Dropping the weapon she ran to him, catching him as he fell. "Oh no... no! I ... I'm sorry! I don't... I didn't mean to...What..!?"

"We were set up," He felt himself be laid down onto his back. "Your gloves, take'm off..." He watched hazily as she quickly did so. "That's probably how... he did it. He knew... The bastard knew!"

"Don't get upset! Don't move!" She removed her barrier jacket and grabbed her dress, ripping it and placing the cloth over the wound and pressed down to try and make his blood clot. "You'll be okay!" Her eyes watered. "Elio..."

"Don't cry..." Elio's voice trailed off as the shock wore off and the real pain began to set in on him. "Lutecia..."

"Elio!" Her eyes scanned the area frantically. '_What do I do!?What do I DO!?_' Swallowing she looked back down at her blood covered hands. '_I can't go back to the base...I don't know how to get to his from here, and even if I did I couldn't carry him!_'

* * *

Subaru nodded over at Vice and gave Tia a nervous glance. The girls watched the hatch open on the cramped jet and released their seat belts crossing their chest one at a time. "On three!" She heard Fate command them. The second ticked off and on the third one she jumped to the hatch, being sucked out instantly and slide down her wing road towards the ground. Tia followed her instantly and after a screaming fit of fear, they both shot through the treetops and landed in the jungle. Fate turned to Caro and nodded at her before leaping out as well. Fate turned and looked up at the jet as she fell. Caro appeared a moment later and after a bright blue flash, her ice dragon appeared.

"Shiva!" Caro gripped the dragon's neck to stabilize herself. "No wait, we need to go the other way!"

"_Our mission is this way_," It told her mentally as she flew away from the rest.

"What do you mean!?" Caro looked around a moment before Fate contacted her. "_I'm sorry, Shiva is taking me somewhere,_" She sent to Fate. "_Keep going, I'll see what she wants and meet up with you._" After she was reluctantly granted permission Caro looked back over where her dragon was taking her. "What is is, Shiva?"

"_Your goal is this way,_" Shiva circled a clearing in the forest. "_I can smell them._"

Caro blinked when they landed and hopped off her back. Turning around, she saw Lutecia hunched over across from her. "Lutecia-chan!?"

"Caro-chan!"

The pink haired girl ran forward a few steps. "Elio-kun!" She picked up her pace but stopped all at once she saw the blood on her hands. "What the!?" She saw Lutecia look to the ground and followed her gaze and seeing the dagger next to them. "You... you..."

The purple haired girl looked at her with a scared expression. "I... I didn't meant to..."

"You...stabbed him...?"

"Caro-chan, listen, I-"

"Did you stab him!?"

"I didn't meant to!"

Caro's vision blurred. "You stabbed my knight!"

Shiva stood behind her and glared. "_Take your revenge, Princess._"

Caro's scream echoed around them as she ran forward. "What I ask for-!!!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tia asked, looking behind herself. "An explosion?"

"Fate-san!" Subaru looked up as the girl landed. "Where's Caro?"

"Requested permission to investigate something." Fate looked around the jungle. "I'm hoping she'll be able to find Elio with the help of her dragon. We are to continue as planned."

"I hear something..." Tia drew both her pistols. "...My neck is itching..."

Fate looked around as her squad went back to back. Slowly she circled around, eyes darting in different directions. "We're surrounded."

" But _how_?" Subaru asked as she swallowed thickly. "We just landed, there's no way..."

"It's a set up!" Fate looked up as a single metallic sphere fell beside them. "Get down!" Thrusting out her hand, she formed a shield in front of them as the device opened up. Instead of a blast of energy a white-ish haze flew over them. "AMF!" The blond turned to check on her teammates. Both of them still had their barrier jackets but they were fading in and out. "Hang on!" She gripped Bardiche tightly. '_Yuuno's device isn't perfect yet, they don't have enough magic energy to stand up to it like I do..._'

"They're coming!" Subaru forced herself up and loaded a cartridge into her glove, firing out the rifle shell and solidifying her jacket.

"How many!?" Tia began shooting at the people running at them, loading two cartridges of her own to stabilize herself. "Fate-san!"

"You won't touch my team!" Fate flared out her scythe and flew at the device. Amazingly her attack missed, cutting into the ground as the sphere flew into the air and scattered around between the trees. "Che, Upgrades..."

Subaru blocked a glowing sword with her glove and flicked it away from her, punching the man in the gut and sending him to the floor. "What is this!? Why aren't they effected!?" A spin kick made another man back off of her before blasting him in the chest with a charged magic attack. The spell fizzled out half way and only sent the man stumbling back onto the ground instead of slinging him through the air.

"It's not magic!" Fate flipped the end of her staff up under a man's chin and quickly spun her scythe around and sliced his chest, drawing blood from the gash. "Scaglietti's behind this!"

Tia loaded another two cartridges and reloaded her gun, shooting as quickly as she could. "There's too many!" Five shots were wasted on trying to sink the AMF drone that was still flying above them out of their reach and hiding in leaves whenever it could. "Fate-san!"

Fate growled, eyes scanning the area. "It's come down to it... Either we die... or they do." Fate narrowed her eyes and took a serious stance, holding her scythe above her head. "Bardiche! Load cartridge!" Three shells shot out of her device. "Plasma Smasher!" The attack ripped through the ground, blowing up the earth and shattering the trees. Several people fell fell to the ground but more just seemed to come. "Tia, Subaru! Don't hold back!" Fate flew to the side and held out her hand, sending several blade like projectiles into her opponents. "This is war, take them down or we'll all die!"

Subaru nodded and tried to steady herself. '_It's like a switch,_' she thought nervously. 'T_his is what I trained for... I can't let them hurt Tia or Fate! If I have to dirty my hands..._' Subaru screamed, charging her glove and skating forward on her wing road. '_Then so be it!_' The girl punched out. "Divine Buster, Shoot!" Two shells flew out and landed on the forest floor.

* * *

Lutecia flipped her body around, landing in the dirt and sliding along it. "Caro-chan listen to me!"

"No!" Caro threw her hands out, once again forming her circle. "What I ask for, spears of the earth!" She raised her right hand. "Stone Spiker!"

The purple haired girl leapt into the air as the ground under her shifted and thrust upwards in spikes. "What I desire," she started while floating in the air. "A means to subdue my opponent, bind her to the ground, vine lash!" She pointed at Caro.

With a roll, Caro avoided the several vines snapping around her and trying to ensnare the girl. "I'm going to take my revenge!" She screamed loudly. "What I ask for!"

"What I desire," Lutecia countered instantly, forming several wasp around her.

"Flames to consume!" The dragon summoner finished, moving her hands out and incinerating the insects that flew towards her. "I ask for-!"

"My desire!" Once again their attacks canceled each other out, sparks flying around as the flames died out and her summoned insects dissipated. Lutecia flew towards her friend and tackled her hard. They hit the ground and slid together before struggling to get a hold onto each other. "Caro-chan! Stop this!"

"You hurt him! He's dieing!" Caro screamed at Lutecia's face, flipping her over and rolling a few more times. For a moment they simply wrestled on the ground, pulling hair and biting each other. After what seemed like ages, Caro managed to get her in a headlock. "What I... ask for..." She panted out, forming her circle.

"I...desire..." Lutecia countered her, gasping for air while Caro gripped her.

"Earth to rise..."

"Water to soften..."

"Stone Spike!"

"Mud blast!" A column of mud erupted under them, covering both and separating them. "You're making a mistake!" Lutecia steadied herself and moved her hands. "Listen to me! What I desire..."

"What I ask for-!" Caro glared at her, panting hard and holding her right side where Lutecia had landed a solid hit on her. The two girls kept their eye contact for a long time, waiting for one to make a move so the other could cancel it with her own. After what seemed like ages, she started. "A wave of water!"

"A wall of stone!" Lutecia clapped her hands together and touched the ground, summoning forth the earth and covering her body in a small dome as Caro's tidal wave splashed all around it.

"What I _need_," Caro panted out as the earth shield vanished to reveal her opponent.

"What I _require_," Lutecia spoke softly, wavering as the chain casting took its toll on her. "A swarm of insects, to head my demands!" She thrust out her hand. "Wasp army!"

"A fall of earth and water!" Caro concluded her spell, breaking the ground under them and making it soar at the other girl along with the pressure of a geyser freshly summoned. The bugs assaulting her had their wings covered in mud and forcing them to fall to the ground. Lutecia screamed out as the attack landed, washing over her and finally leaving the soaking wet and mud caked girl on the ground, panting weakly for air. "What I ask for," She whispered as she slowly walked forward to end it. "Ice from my heart..." She felt Shiva smile behind her as she weakly froze the ground along with the water and mud on her enemy.

"_Good job, Princess._" Shiva invaded her mind. "_Now you can have your revenge. You can take the life of the one who stole what belongs to you._" Caro held out her hand and called forth water and cold, freezing it into the shape of a dagger. Her small puffs of air came out in burst of fog, breath being so cold it was visible in the heat around them. Slowly she sank to her knees and gripped the weapon with both hands, looking into Lutecia's scared and trembling eyes as she raised it above her head. "_With this attack, you will be satisfied,_" Shiva coached her along. "_Bring it down, and settle this!"_

'_Jealousy makes you do things you normally wouldn't. We don't want Caro-chan to be a bad person do we?_'

'_ You're not alone, we're all here with you. We'll get Elio back._'

'_ You have gentle power, so I'm not worried about my team while you are with them_.'

'_Caro is a kind, loving girl._'

'_ Power to protect everyone!'_

Caro felt the world come back into focus and dropped the dagger behind herself. "What... am I doing...?"

"_Do not hesitate!_" Shiva screamed into her head. "_Take your revenge!_"

"This isn't... This isn't what I want to be!" Caro shook her head and looked back over at her dragon. "This isn't who I am! I don't like this!"

"_We made a deal! Now kill her!_"

Caro shook her head. "No! I'm not going to hurt anymore! I want to help, to protect!"

"_She stole your knight!_"

"Elio isn't some _thing_ that I own!" Caro stood up and stood her ground. " He can choose whatever he wants! I want him to be with me for me, not because I own him! He's my precious knight that I will always protect! I belong to _him!_"

"_Then I will do it for you!_" Shiva took a huge intake of air "_Ice breaker!_"

Caro threw herself on top of Lutecia to shield her from the attack. Cold wind ripped all around her, freezing her hands and chilling her bones. Moments passed before she realized that she wasn't being turned to ice and she slowly raised her head and gasped out. "Freidliche!" The full sized dragon shook it's body to rid itself of the frost. "...Thank you!"

"_Princess,_" The new one spoke to her. "_As I promised, I will help you protect whatever you desire._"

Caro stood up and nodded firmly, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, Shiva..." She shook her head sadly. "But I'm not the way you are... I wasn't thinking right at the time...Thank you for watching over me, but I don't want to use you for selfish reasons...I release you."

Shiva glared at the girl as her body started to fade away as the summon spell was canceled. "_There will be a time in the future,_" She spoke as blue mist started to settle around them "_That you will need my power again. When you seek it to hurt, I will come back when you call my name._"

"Thank you." Caro watched the last of her summon fade and looked up at Freidliche. "And I'm sorry. I was lost in myself."

The dragon roared out loudly, spreading it's wings and fully removing the rest of the ice on him. "_Your friends are hurt; I can heal them._"

"Please. Lutecia too." She turned to look at the girl as she slowly broke free of the frozen mud and shivered. "I'll listen to her now. But please, save my Knight!"

* * *

"_It shall be done._"

Tia collapsed to her knees, panting hard struggling to even just lift her guns anymore. "That's it...I'm out..." A soft glowing came over her as her barrier Jacket vanished, leaving her in only her standard training outfit. "I don't have anymore magic..."

"Tia!" Subaru loaded her last shell and skated over to her, fighting the people who ran in for the kill. "I won't let you die; stand up!" Two people slashed their glowing weapons at her, getting blocked by Subaru's glove. "Go AWAY!" Her glove tried to load another round but came up empty. Her shaking hand started being pushed back, forcing her to her knees. "I won't... Give up..." She glared at them, trying to force her way back up. The next moment the two yelled out and Subaru's face was splashed with blood. Fate stood in front of her, Bardiche starting to flicker. "Fate-san!"

Fate panted heavily, loading a shell just to keep her device active. "Tia..." She took a breath. "Could you not shoot down the AMF device?"

"I swear, I shot it five time!" She told her leader. "There has to be several of them, I saw it explode!"

"I believe you," Fate steadied herself, eyes narrowing as the remaining force started approaching.'_there's no way I can take the rest out by myself... Even if they're not magical, they have weapons that rival A class mages..._' She closed her eyes and prepared herself. '_Nanoha..._' A loud explosion caught her attention and turned her eyes to it. Smoke rose up from the area and a body was slung out from it, hitting a tree and revealing a long slash mark on his chest. The next moment a blur shot from the dust and over against two people, clashing it's sword with theirs. "Signum!" Fate gripped her weapon harder, encouraged at the appearance of her rival. "No...wait... _Nanoha!?_"

Nanoha slashed twice, flooring the two people and flying into a group of three. A bright flash of light blinded everyone a brief moment. When they could see again a blue cape twirled around the girl as she spun around, slinging her scythe around in a circle and gouging their stomachs. Looking up, she saw two people leap from the trees at her. The girl spun her scythe around and changed it back into a pendant before flashing another light around herself and jumping into the air, holding the red copy of Signum's sword and graced with the barrier jacket as well, color coded to match her blue and white. The three people landed, but only the female got on her feet again, once again flaring forward and changing into her standard jacket and shooting several bullets. The clip was emptied and she shoved another into it quickly, loading three shells before her armor faded away.

'_The White Devil..._' Tia thought as Subaru hugged her and looked around in case anything attacked them. '_And..._' She looked over at Fate, who just caught a complete magnum reload tossed to her by her partner. Bardiche flared to life fully again and she quickly engaged, bringing several to their knees. '_The Terror of Death._' She swallowed when blood stained Nanoha's outfit, staying even as she shifted forms again. '_Able to kill... to keep fighting even when they're exhausted... To protect their team..._' Her guns shook in her hands. '_And I'm here again... Letting Subaru protect me...I can't keep doing this! I'm the leader when Fate and Nanoha aren't here! I have to be strong too!_' A scream escaped her mouth as she stood up, bringing her guns up again and shooting, calling upon her own reserves to form the bullets. '_I don't care what they call me!_' Her mind flashed to Nanoha and Fate's kind smiles. '_ I'll become a devil as well, as long as my precious partners are safe!_'

The last man fell by Tia's bullet, leaving them in silence. A few groans rang around them from the people they avoided killing but the battle was over. "Nanoha!" Fate called her over and hugged the girl tightly. "You're not supposed to be back for another day!"

"I finished early," She replied, hugging her back just as hard. "I called Yuuno-kun to come pick me up and he told me about the mission. I flew over as fast as I could." A small explosion came and Tia finally collapsed, having destroyed another AMF drone. "Good work, Tia," She congratulated her. "Good thing, I had to load three entire clips just to keep my jacket around me..."

"Tha...thank you..." She fell onto her hands and knees. "I'm... gonna throw up..." Nanoha looked at Fate a moment longer before running over to Tia and rubbing her back and speaking softly to her.

"Subaru," Fate called to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She looked half dead though. "I wouldn't mind visiting Shamal once we're back, though. Preferably quickly."

"Right," She nodded at her and summoned up a monitor with the help of Bardiche. "Lightning one to HQ." Hayate appeared in front of her. "We were ambushed, enemies defeated and we're okay."

"Mission has been completed," She replied. "Caro found Elio and Lutecia and all three are on their way back. Get out of there as soon as possible, there is no relic."

"Ma'am." She saluted and looked into the sky, seeing Vice's jet above them. "Come on, let's load in. Without Caro and her dragon we'll all fit."

* * *

"So that's what happened..." Caro looked at Lutecia sadly. "I'm sorry, I was so rash." Her gaze faltered, choosing rather to look at the land below them pass by as they rode her dragon.

"I understand, it was a bad circumstance..." The purple haired girl shifted uneasily. "So much for making a good impression on your unit...I'll be thrown in jail for sure..."

"No one has to know." Caro shook her head. "Elio-kun is fine, just drained. I'm sure they will listen to your story, Lutecia-chan."

"You will still call me that?"

The dragon summoner smiled to herself. "Yes. After all, how can I expect you to forgive me, when I can't forgive what you've done?"

"...Thank you... Caro-chan." She reached out slowly to embrace the girl. "Thank you so much."

"You've had a hard time... This time, I will hold you if you want to cry."

"Thank you...thank you..." her words broke, pulling her tighter. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

* * *

"Oh wow, it feels great to be home again!" Nanoha stretched and took a long intake of air when she entered her loft apartment suit. "I never thought that debriefing would be over! Five _hours_! Oh man!"

"We had a lot to deal with," Fate closed the door behind herself and kicked off her heels, lining them up by the door and straightening Nanoha's carelessly disregarded boots. "I can't believe Elio managed to gain all that data!"

"Lutecia-san hacked it all for him didn't she? I got to say I never saw that one coming. Thanks to her defecting, we have all the information we could ever want, and then some. Do you think the armed forces sent to where his laboratory is right now will be able to do anything?"

"It will be the same as the past. All the data will be scrambled and useless and he will be long gone, taken all of the experiments that looks promising. If there is anything in what Elio and Lutecia gave us then we'll be able to bring the fight to him." The blond walked up to their bedroom and sat on the bed. "Too bad those two are still in debriefing, I wanted to talk to him so much."

"Don't mind," Nanoha sat behind her and started rubbing her back. "I want to as well, but it will be tomorrow before we can and we both know it. Just as well, Vita-chan won't be back until then."

"Mm..."

"I think you missed this," She giggled, applying gentle pressure to her points. She took the time to inspect her lover's haircut more as well since she was gone before being able to really look.

Fate moaned out contently. "I missed all of you, not just your back rubs."

"Really?" Nanoha giggled. "I missed you too." Reaching around she started undoing Fate's buttons on her shirt. "Let me rub you, it'll ease you up after that battle."

"Gladly," Fate shrugged off her shirt and fell face first onto the bed, purring when the hands went to work on her sore muscles. " Man, I love you." She got a happy laugh.

* * *

Fate sighed out, wondering just why Hayate, her knights, and the forwards were following her. "What's going on?" She finally asked, turning to look at the mob of people walking behind her. "Nanoha asked me to come meet her at Fuji's, why did this turn into a field trip?"

"Because," Hayate replied easily and left it at that.

The blond rolled her eyes and turned back around in time to see a jet black and yellow car skid to a stop in front of the bar. The front was pitch black and slowly faded to yellow as it went along the car, leaving the back of it the same golden color as her hair. "Oh _wow_!" Fate instantly went into her 'car mode' as they called it and ran over to the vehicle. "This paint job is amazing!" She looked at the dark tinted windows and shaved off door handles. Continuing along she resisted the urge to touch the spoiler and continued to circle the car around the back, even looking at the bright yellow hubcaps. "I can smell the nitros in it! I bet it could smoke my old car!" She looked at the driver's side door. "Who's is it? The entrance to the vehicle hissed slightly as it moved outward and flipped up instead of opening outwards. "Wow!" Her mouth went dry when Nanoha stepped out of it. "What!?"

"Hey," She greeted casually, tossing her the key. "Happy early birthday."

Fate caught the key and stared at her a moment before turning back and looking at her friends grinning at her. "What's going on...?"

Hayate giggled. "Nanoha took care of the paperwork and insurance claims and used it to buy you a car. She took it to Sora's place and used all her benefit back pay to customize it for you."

"I don't know anything about cars," Nanoha admitted,scratching the back of her neck. "So I just told Sora to do whatever it was you used to have and upgrade it if possible. He said something about a new twin exhaust nitros boost with personal H.U.D display on the dash but I have _no_ clue what that means."

"Are you _serious_!?" Fate ran over to the car and stuck her head in. "Oh my god! It has everything!" Testingly she reached out and touched a button, making the clear wind breaker windows disappear and the top shatter into pieces to fold back. "Its a convertible too!?"

"Yup yup!" Nanoha smiled at her. "I havn't used any of my benefit car pay since I started working for the military so I had enough to afford it all. Along with your insurance and Hayate pulling some strings, I was able to move it all you to your car and fix it up."

A new voice got her attention. "Oh she saw it already? Aw... I wanted to get the picture!" Sora waved at them as he walked out of the bar with a camera.

"You... You did all this?" Fate looked at Nanoha, who nodded. "...For me...?" She got another nod and turned to look at the car again, speechless. "I...wow..."

"Like it?" Nanoha asked, despite the smile on her face. "I'm sorry I totaled your old one... I hope this makes up for it...?" She followed Fate with her eyes as she walked around to the front of the car and stood before her. "...Fate?"

Fate shoved her back onto the hood and jumped on top of her, pulling the girl up so she was laying on it. The next moment she kissed her hard, moaning as her tongue invaded her mouth. Ignoring the cheers around cat calls around them, she instantly started her work unbuttoning Nanoha's shirt and feeling her up.

"Get a ROOM!" Hayate complained, covering Elio's eyes.

Nanoha ignored them as well, pulling Fate's jacket off and tugging her tucked in shirt up so she could get her hands under it. Not a few moments later and they were already on their way to starting to lose the rest of their tops.

"Hey look over here!" Sora called to them, readying his camera. "You're going to be the front cover of next year's hot rod magazine!" Both girls pulled away just long enough to pose nearly topless on the car hood before going back at each other, only stopping when Signum pulled the blond off of her lover.

"Cover up!" She commanded the panting girls. "You're in public, geeze!"

"Don't cover up," Fate told Nanoha with a mischievous smirk. "Let's go home!" She ran over to the car and smiled when Nanoha hopped in as well. After a quick kiss she made the top come up and grinned at her lover. "I want you naked by the time I get to the apartment." With that she hit the clutch, shifted gears, and sped out of the parking lot.

Yuuno crossed his arms. "Ten bucks says they don't make it home before stopping."

No one took the bet.

* * *

Next time...

Fate: My little boy has made his way back, and even brought with us knowledge on our opponent as well as Lutecia into custody. We're reviewing her crimes as well as her story and everything seems to match up. Since this is a special case involving Relics, Hayate-chan was placed in charge of the verdict. Lutecia, despite having given us valuable data, is still a wanted criminal. If Elio say she can be trusted then I believe him, but getting others to see it is a different matter.

Hayate: Lutecia, we have found Jail Scaglietti's main base of operations thanks to your help. If you'll assist us in his capture, I will clean your record...All in the name of justice of course.

Elio: You mean it!? Lutecia's slate will be clean!?"

Hayate: As if nothing ever happened.

Nanoha: Fate, we can't afford to mess this one up! Yuuno-kun's devices are working properly now so the AMF won't effect us anymore! We have to end this once and for all... For us, and for the future of this little girl.

Fate: The final battle...Nanoha, let's go. We will end it.

Tia: What do you mean we can't come!?

Hayate: The Stars and Lightning captains will go alone.

Fate: Next time on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Reminisce, "The End of Time"

Nanoha: ...I can feel her... Come on..._ Come on_!I'm... right... _HERE_!


	6. Chapter 6

I was really thankful when everything was settled down enough so I could finally do something besides attend meetings with people I didn't even know. The past three days were horrible, being mostly a blur of shaking hands, re-telling my story countless times, and defending Lutecia's actions in front of a court room. Thankfully Fate was with me most of the time and even went on stand once when Lutecia was being pressured with questions she couldn't answer. My sister calmed her down as best she could before asking her own questions gently to her. When done she went with the jury and used her influence to sway them over to her side. Being a criminal at first herself, it was easy for her to convince them that the summoner was more of a hostage situation than her willingly attacking and stealing. The answer was given today, and Hayate was charged with the responsibility of the girl. I was thrilled to hear that, as I knew Hayate was a very caring girl. Although I didn't interact with her much directly she still went out of her way and proposed Lutecia with an offer she couldn't refuse: Help us in the Jail Scaglietti mission and her record would be wiped clean. After that she was free to leave, but if she wanted to, she could stay and be a forward in section six. The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't be happier than I was right now. I had probably changed the girl's life for good, giving her a new opportunity. Now if only I could figure out why my Princess is being so shy around me I would be completely settled back in.

**6th Mobile Division VI**

**By: Satashi**

"Okay that's enough for today." Vita told the group, who all instantly saluted her. "Dismissed." To her surprise Subaru and Tia scrambled off quickly to the other side of the training field, where Fate and Nanoha were currently fighting. "Oi... if you have enough energy to run I'm obviously not training you hard enough." She growled lightly to herself. "Anyway, Elio, you did rather well for not going through training for the past month. Did you do anything there?" She already knew he was treated well from the debriefings she had but was still curious about what he actually did there.

"I was locked in a room for most of the time, but Lutecia took me to the work out section a lot so I trained myself physically since my magic was locked."

Caro looked over at him and dropped her gaze to his chest, where his shirt was clinging to him from the sweat. "Well," She heard Vita continue. "It appears you shaped up a little. Caro apparently enjoys the new sight." After hearing her name Caro gasped and tore her eyes away, blushing darkly. "Anyway, welcome back. We missed you."

"Ma'am!" Elio saluted her crisply before she walked over to go observe her friends in their mock battle. "So," He turned to look at Caro. "We havn't even been able to talk yet... How are you?"

"F-fine!" Her hands clasped together in front of her, rubbing over themselves nervously. Tia and Subaru both told her that her new feelings were probably a crush on the boy, come to her realization only after not having him nearby for so long. "How are you?"

"Great!" The boy looked around and took a long intake of air. "You have no idea how much I missed everything. Just simply running in the morning and being able to walk around... It's fantastic." He looked over at her and realized for the first time he had grown a little bit since they had first met. "Hey, when did you get shorter?"

"I didn't get shorter!" She protested. "You got taller!" Caro blinked, realizing that it was true. "...When was it that I looked up at you?" the girl pondered a moment. "I never thought about it since we always stood next to each other." True, her eyesight was now level with his nose. It wasn't much but still made her happy. "My knight is growing up nicely."

"You'll still call me that?"

"Only if you want me to?" She looked away. "If you'd rather me not, I'll understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I saw you... you had Lutecia-chan's armor on."

"That was an emergency." reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess... I made an oath to Freidliche to protect you in exchange for the armor... but the reason I made it in the first place was because I wanted to. I'll say it again: I will protect you."

Caro smiled. "Thank you." Reaching out, she took his hand and walked with him over to the main base to meet up with her friend. "Lutecia-chan!" She waved with her free hand. "You're able to walk around freely?"

"I have a device on," she showed her wrist that now had a rather nice looking watch on it. "I can't leave the base yet, but I'm able to go anywhere on it." When the two got close enough she reached out for Elio's other hand, but paused before taking it.

"Go ahead," Caro smiled at her. "I won't give up, though."

"Thank you; neither will I." Lutecia took the hand and gave Elio a soft look.

The red head blinked, but allowed himself to be lead off by the two girls. "I... don't really get it...Give up at what?"

Both girls looked back at him and laughed. "Nothing," They both said at the same time, pulling him more and making him stumble to catch up."So," Caro began, "You're going to be stationed in my room while you're here, Lutecia-chan?"

On the training field still, Nanoha grunted out when Fate appeared out of no where and slashed her scythe down at her. Bringing up her own, she blocked the attack and stumbled to keep up with the following slashes. The girl's cape flared out around her as she twisted, trying to gain distance again but not being able to. Another few strokes and she found herself pushed against a tree with the pulsating blade of Bardiche itching her neck. "Yeild?" Fate asked, slight amusement in her voice.

"If Yield means the same thing as 'shoot' then yes," Nanoha nodded down, revealing that in the last flurry she had phase shifted back into her normal form and had a charged attack at the tip of Raising Heart and pointed at her stomach. "Call it a draw?"

"You cheated."

"Did not!" Nanoha flailed out her arms and went still when Fate pressed Bardiche closer to her. "H-hey!"

"Now I _do_ win!" Fate called out triumphantly.

"... _Cheater!_"

"Girls," Yuuno sighed out. "The point isn't to see who would win."

"True," Fate pulled her weapon back and leaned forward, kissing Nanoha's neck.

Yuuno rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Nanoha, your Phase Shift thing that you do. You seem to be able to do it without loading a cartridge now?"

"Yeah," Nanoha stretched out to ease her muscles after the intense spar she just had with Fate. "After I finished my training, they observed me when I did it to see if they could teach other people how to do it as well."

Fate blinked. "How'd that go?"

"Horrible. They couldn't even start to understand how it worked. I can't do the attack Skeith did to drain the information to fuel the change. They did, however, tell me how my magic worked when I shifted, so I got a training exercise there and they got me to a point where I can shift without even trying."

The male brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it in thought. "You can copy their barrier jacket, weapon, and skills, but not their talent or power."

"So that is when our arc sabers hit each other's, mine ripped through yours so easily..."

The brown haired girl whined out. "What do you want from me? I can barely use the scythe, let alone your _magic_!"

"That's why we're training you," Fate put one of her hands on Nanoha's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that you are able to use it to it's full power."

"Speaking of full power... Have we been able to find Scaglietti's base yet?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Yuuno waved out his hands and canceled the simulation. "I have..." His eyes glanced over to Subaru and Tia. "Let's talk about this over lunch okay?"

"Why can't we know!?" Subaru instantly asked before Tia put her hand out in front of her. "Tia!"

"Permission to be briefed?" The gunslinger spoke instead, meeting Fate's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Fate shook her head. "The only people involved in this mission are Nanoha and myself."

"What!?" Subaru skated forward around Tia's arm. "Nanoha-san!?"

"Just as she said," Nanoha stood her ground. "When we get the information, only Fate and I will embark on this mission."

"WHY!?"

"That's why!" Nanoha shouted back at Subaru as she walked over to her. "You don't talk to your superiors like that, Subaru!" the blue haired girl instantly looked hurt. "Subaru, you are a good girl, a great girl with a kind heart... but you have yet to cross that line. I can't tell you exactly where that line is, or how to do it, but you're still too innocent. I know you're serious about your job, Vita-chan tells me all the time that you are her favorite pupil... But... You still havn't found your switch yet. I am your friend, and I'm glad, but there are times where you must put that behind you and salute. Just as if Fate would give me an order. I would click my heels, stand up straight, salute her, and do exactly as I was told because she's an enforcer and I'm an instructor."

Subaru looked up at her, eyes confused. "I... I don't' think I understand?"

The blond girl walked over to them and put her hands on Subaru's shoulders. "Subaru, what happened right after the forest battle?"

"I... threw up."

"And when the confirmed kills came and you heard your number?"

"...I threw up again."

Fate smiled at her softly. "I didn't. I don't want you to be that hard just yet. You havn't crossed the breaking point of separating war from life, work from fun. Scaglietti has office assistance, and probably two to three hundred staff working under him at his real base. Drones don't think for themselves, Subaru. When we go, we are going for one reason: To kill."

Nanoha nodded. "Can you honestly hold your glove to someone's throat while they're holding a gun to your stomach and crush it before you die?" The young girl turned and looked away. "War isn't pretty, and trust me, I don't like doing it. But we are going to save countless people's lives by doing this, and if we stop the main person trying to create and control life, we will also stop one of the cruelest human experimentation known to our kind. Because of this, I can fight and kill if I have to. When it is over, I will swallow it down and forget it ever happened so I can go on living a happy life."

"I understand." Subaru looked up and brought her hand up to salute them. "Please... Keep training me. One day, I want to be able to help."

"Yes, soldier." Nanoha and Fate both saluted her back. "As for you, Tiana," Fate continued. "If something happens, we need you to be in charge of the forwards in missions while Vita and Signum are out."

"Yes ma'am!" Tia saluted her solidly.

Yuuno put his hands on the leader's shoulders. "Very well worded, you two."

* * *

"What do we know?" Yuuno leaned over Hayate and looked at her screen. Reaching out, her started typing one handed to bring up a few monitors for his friends and to also dim the lights. Hayate stayed silent, eying the mass of Yuuno's ponytail that seemed to have fallen from his body and landed on her shoulder. "...Hayate?"

"Oh!" She quickly began typing. "Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment. Let's see... What we have," the monitors all showed the same picture now, a floating fortress on a chunk of rock that seemed to be drifting in space. "From the information given to us by Elio and Lutecia, this is the main base."

"Ugh, memories relived..." Fate frowned. "What is it with psychotic people and making fortresses in the middle of a dimensional tear?"

"What do you mean?" Hayate looked over at her friends. "This is the first one I've seen?"

"Someone we used to know did it as well," Nanoha joined the conversation. "But that's in the past, can we get to this one?"

"Not without a war ship."

"I've already contacted Chrono," Yuuno stepped in before anyone could say anything. "He has given us permission to use the Asura since it's still under his command."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to shoot the canon at it?"

Hayate gave Fate a nervous look. "If we shot the arc inside a dimensional tear then we could possibly create a black hole that would suck us all in and possibly alter the orbit of neighboring planets and destroy an entire solar system."

Nanoha whistled. "That's bad, right?"

"Shoot first, ask questions later, the motto of the training force."

"Yuuno-kun!"

"Anyway," Hayate got serious again before they could argue. "The password Lutecia gave us still works, so we can teleport you directly into the base..."

The room went silent a moment before Fate took a few steps forward. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Because... the field only has access for two entries with the password before it is changed."

Nanoha gripped her fist. "He knows we're still alive, and he's taunting us again."

"There's more isn't there?"

Hayate looked down. "We can get you in, but we can't get you out. We would have to send Yuuno or Shamal in as well to teleport you back from there."

"What about Arf? She's technically part of me, would that still count as an entry into the field?"

"Familiars are still life forms, only two can go in."

"So what are our options?" Nanoha rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Obviously Fate and I have to go, and neither one of us can use long range teleportation, only battle warping."

"Actually," Yuuno chimed in. "Unlike a magical barrier, this field only prevents scanners, radars, and _teleporting in. _It's not meant to trap inside, so if you use cartridges to boost your power, you can get to the Asura from inside the field."

"Then why can't you just port us out from inside?"

"Hellooooo," Yuuno tapped Nanoha's head. "I _just_ said it blocks scans. We can't get a fix on your location, but _you_ can get a fix on _ours_."

Fate nodded to herself. "You can't teleport something you don't know where is. If we could, things would be a whole lot simpler."

"The point," Hayate got back on track. "Is this would be a suicide mission..."

"If we only need to boost our power to escape, I think we can do it. Right, Fate?"

"Yeah," She nodded to herself. "It's the same as a battle warp... picture where you want to go and teleport using your magic. If we use our cartridges then we can temporarily boost our distance...We can do it."

The commander looked down sadly. "It's still... Two against an entire army. Even if they are scientist, none of them will hesitate to kill you."

"What..." Nanoha walked over to her to see her monitor. "Is the success rate of this mission?"

"From all the other battles again him, this being on his home turf, him knowing you're coming...I'd say... Two percent... Max." The words were so soft they could barely be heard.

Fate closed her eyes. "How long do we have?"

The male of the group gave Nanoha a hug when she walked over to him. "He won't keep the invitation up for long...If we take this chance...we need to leave for the Asura tonight."

* * *

"Nanoha!" Kuhn greeted the girl when she walked into the bar. "What's shaking hot legs?" The girl walked up to him and saluted, making Kuhn instantly get serious. "What is it?"

"I'm... going on a mission tonight. If I don't come back in a few days...Will you give this to my family?" She sat an envelope on the bar.

"...Video letter?"

"Yes."

"Is it that dangerous?"

"There is a ninety eight percent chance we'll both die."

"...I promise." He took the envelope and leaned over the bar to hug her. "But I won't have to. You'll come back like always. When you do, I'll treat you and your entire squad to an entire night."

"Thank you." She hugged him back tightly. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Signum looked up as Fate passed by in front of her. "I heard," She spoke softly, catching the blond's attention. "About the mission."

"Signum..." Fate looked at her fully. "So you know that..."

"You better not die, Fate." The pink haired girl pushed off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to her. "I won't forgive my rival if she makes a stupid mistake."

"...Okay..." Fate blushed darkly when she found herself being embraced. "S-Signum?"

"Be careful," She whispered into her hair. "I've never been more proud of you, for everything you've done and gone through recently. I know you'll come out of this alive, so don't disappoint me okay?"

"...Yes." Looking up, her cheeks got redder when the older woman kissed her forehead. "You havn't done that since I was fourteen."

"Consider it a good luck charm then."

Fate nodded happily. "Okay!"

* * *

"Is it really that bad?" Caro asked softly as Nanoha unlocked a cabinet in her apartment that the younger one had never seen before. "Everyone is really tense."

"Don't worry," Nanoha spoke more to herself. "Everything will be fine." Reaching in, she pulled out automatic cartridge reloads by the handful and started placing the clips in special slots on her barrier jacket.

Subaru's eyes went wide after the fifth clip was secured and held her breath when the girl didn't stop there, grabbing different types of gun devices and clicking them around her. "Nanoha-san... You know how to use all those?"

"Yes," Her voice was still distant. "I can teach anyone anything... Using these is no problem. If I put too much stress on Raising Heart, it won't be good for her so I keep these in case I need them."

Tia looked away and gripped her fist tightly. "Is there... nothing we can do?"

"Smile." Nanoha moved to the other side and removed several magnum clips and tossing them to Fate. Finally she reached up at the very top and opened a small box marked 'SSS+' and removed the single magnum bullet and automatic cartridge. Raising Heart was shifted to reveal the single emergency load bay and she slid the bullet into it, twisting the staff back around and jamming her full clip into it.

"Mommy... You'll come back won't you?"

Nanoha stopped moving, taking a small moment to reflect on the question. "Of course," She replied shortly. "Don't say silly things, this is easy for me!" Kneeling down she gave the girl a tight hug. "Mommy will be back tomorrow morning in time for breakfast. I promise." Looking across the room, she saw Fate holding Elio tightly against her body. "So just wait for us... We'll come back." She felt Subaru kneel down as well and wrap Nanoha in a hug also.

"I don't know," The blue haired girl began, whispering into Nanoha's ear so Caro wouldn't hear it. "The details but... You honestly have all my faith."

"Thank you, Subaru." Nanoha closed her eyes tightly to prevent a tear from escaping. "Thank you."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Yuuno asked as the girls stood on the transporting section along with him and Hayate.

"Nanoha!" A new voice screamed, making them all turn to see Vita running as fast as she could over to them.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha stepped forward to meet her. "You are supposed to be on the other side of the planet right now!"

The small girl panted heavily, sweat drenching her clothes. "I found out," She manged between gasp. "I came... as fast as... I could..."

Nanoha smiled down at her. "Thank you, Vita-chan."

Vita looked up at her, eyes already moist. "I know everything, so..." She wiper her eyes furiously. "I'll save everything until you get back, you hear me? So...so.. come back!"

"I will," The girl looked happy to hear that from Vita. "I promise."

"...Aren't you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"But you don't like that."

Vita glared up at her. "You know I do!"

"But you always say..."

"Pet my head, or I'll hit you!" Vita yelled up at her, instantly getting Nanoha's palm on the top of her. Her hair was ruffled a moment before Nanoha leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll let you yell at me later," Nanoha whispered to her before standing and walking back over to the group. "I'm ready, I've taken care of the last thing I wanted to do."

"Then let's go." Yuuno saluted everyone standing around and allowed the girls to see their friends a little while longer before spreading out his hands and teleporting them all away.

When Nanoha could see again she was on the bridge of a very familiar warship. Chrono stood several paces away from her in his full admiral gear. "Welcome," He saluted the group. "To the Asura."

"Admiral," Nanoha saluted him. "Thank you for your kindness in letting us borrow the ship."

The group looked at each other before the older man simply smiled at them. "This brings back memories."

"It does, oni-chan." The group walked over to him and Fate gave the man a hug. "When this is over, let's talk about some of them, okay?"

"Of course." Chrono nodded. "Are you two fully prepared?"

"Yes," Nanoha nodded.

"A.A.M.F?"

"Five each," Fate agreed. "One on each wrist, ankle and a necklace."

"Cartridges, weapons?"

"Check and double check." Nanoha nodded at him. "Raising Heart is packed to the brim."

"Bardiche is ready and steady."

"I want to delay this as much as possible but there's a chance that Scaglietti knows we're here..."

Fate seemed to understand. "Okay, I don't want to risk the lives of everyone here. We'll leave immediately." To her surprise Chrono grabbed her into a hug. "Thank you. We'll be fine."

"You're going against an army," He whispered. "Please, let me find another way to-"

"We can't," She replied just as softly. "Two soldiers can do more damage than a battalion sometimes."

"You're my sister, not just a soldier."

"I know," Slowly she pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. "And as a person I want to do this to save the lives of countless people who would perish in a full scale attack."

"You've grown up so much. I'm proud."

"Thank you."

"I'm proud too," A new voice spoke up, making Fate turn.

"Mom!?" Quickly she ran over to Lindy and gave her a fierce hug. "It's been ages!"

"I know, I'm so sorry." Lindy gripped her more. "I'm thinking of moving back to Midchilda soon, so you have to help me pack okay?"

"Yes!" Fate gave her another squeeze before pulling back and seeing her familiar as well. "ARF!"

The small child leapt into her arms and clung to the woman. "Fate, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She gave the girl another hug before setting her down. "I'm glad you came, I feel so much better now that I've seen you again."

"Fate, be careful in there okay?"

"Of course." The blond stood up fully. "Nanoha, let's go. I want to get back as soon as I can so I can spend some time with everyone okay?"

"Sounds tasty." The White Devil formed her staff and began to walk to the teleport area, meeting everyone's eyes as she passed. "We'll be back in a few hours."

The Terror of Death nodded at everyone, forming her scythe as she passed. "Ah. So don't worry." The girls looked at Yuuno and met his eyes. Slowly the male turned and typed on the keyboard before nodding at them and slowly pressing the confirm button. The next moment, the girls were gone.

Hayate fell to her knees. "I could have very well just sent them to their death..."

* * *

Fate instantly looked around the moment she felt herself phase back together. As she had expected, several armed people were waiting on them. Before they could register the intruders she dashed forward and cleaved her scythe, flooring them. Three people remained on the other side of the hallway but they too fell, this time by Nanoha's silent magical bullets fired from a hand gun. Two people rounded a corner on patrol but a quick reflex from Nanoha made them both fall down before either could full recognize the girls as their targets. The blond looked over at her partner and watched her sheath the shotgun type device back onto her back. '_The White Devil, master of multiple weapons,_' She recalled, a little pleased at the talent she had. "_Can you hear me?_" Fate asked mentally as they ran down the hallway together.

"_Yes,_" Nanoha pressed her back against a wall. "_Do you think they know we're here?_" Carefully she peeked around the corner and shot two more armored soldiers patrolling the hallway.

"_If he can tell how many people teleport in, then he knows we're here._" Fate followed her, scanning the area with her eyes and waving her hand out when she saw a man in a white coat walk pass the hallway in front of them. A yellow dagger of magical energy formed at her command and flew silently through the air, hitting the man with an electric shock and making him pass out. "_Let's find out where Scaglietti is and take him down fast. I want to avoid killing as much as possible._" She felt her partner agree and together they turned another corner. In front of them stood several armed men, holding different types of guns pointed at them. Before even Fate could react to the situation, Nanoha was already reaching into her cape. She pulled out a small ball of pink energy and threw it towards the group. Her other hand grabbed Fate and pulled her to the ground. A few blast of something shot over their heads but it was cut off by a soft sound and a sudden blast of wind. When Fate looked up again she saw the people laying on the ground, not moving. "_What the hell was that!?_"

"_A type of magical burst._"

"_Are they_-"

"_Yes._"

Fate nodded at her and left it there, running over the people and down another hallway before pulling back and this time grabbing Nanoha from the blast of fire that blared out around them. The soldiers screamed their position and kept shooting as they advanced. "Well," Fate spoke verbally. "They definitely know where we are now." She looked down at Bardiche and loaded a shell before jumping into the hallway. "Plasma smasher!" With a slash, she sent the blade of her weapon flying at them and smirked at their terrified expressions when their projectiles bounced off her shield. The next moment an explosion shook the area and the screams rang out as Nanoha rolled out next to her and shot several times while Fate Guarded her with her barrier. "Its been ages since we've been completely un-restricted. I almost forgot the power we have."

"Kind of scary, isn't it?" She ran again, slightly behind Fate. "I felt those bullets. Whatever they are using, it has the power of double A magic blast. I'd hate to think what would happen if a standard mage came here..." Shaking the thought off, they continued. "We are going to go no where without a plan, what should we do?" Her eyes looked around a moment before reaching into her cloak and running ahead of Fate. The hallway split into a four way intersection and she stopped in the middle of it. Both hands came from her cloak and dual guns were produced, firing several different types of bullets into each direction. By the time Fate caught up with her the invading people on both sides were already on the ground. "Let's go," Nanoha didn't look back. The end of the hallway revealed an elevator. "Pick a floor, any floor."

Fate turned around and watched their back, sending more yellow flying daggers at people chasing them. "Hell if I know!? Twenty-six!?" She heard Nanoha punch the panel and when the sound chimed to announce the arrival of the transporter they both kept into it. "Five dollars says this thing is booby trapped and we're going to fall." The two held their breath as the floors ticked off on the top of the door. Nodding at each other, Fate kneeled down and held out her hands, forming several layers of shields in front of them. Nanoha braced herself by placing one foot against the wall behind her and kneeling slightly. Raising Heart was called forward and shifted into shooting mode before charging. The final floor dinged and the doors opened. Bullets rained on them in masses, shattering the first three layers of the shield no sooner than they started. Fate heard Nanoha yell out her Divine buster and felt it rip over her head into the hallway. Several screams rang out but were cut off within seconds and the rest were drowned out by the explosion across the room. "Some are still alive!"

Nanoha and Fate dived out of the elevator and rolled on the ground. The blue eyed girl loaded several cartridges into her device and shot a barrage of seeking bullets, controlling them with her fingers. Once they met their targets and the blast confirmed their death she stood up. "We're on the right track, these have shields that two shells barely broke through!"

"Che," Fate growled but ran along side Nanoha anyway. "How many people can possibly be here!?"

"The universe is a large place," the other replied easily. "Rounding up several hundred people on a single planet is child's play...When you search countless civilizations, I'm sure you can scrounge up quite a few nut-cases more than willing to help out." When more people came into her view she reached back behind herself and pulled her shotgun type device, shooting it twice to no effect. "Damn it!" She felt Fate grab her and pull to the side. The two hid behind a large pillar, seeing chunks of it getting blasted off by the ranged weaponry they were against. Concentrating again, Nanoha loaded three cartridges and formed a large ball of energy before shaping it into a half-sphere. "This will hold them off for ten seconds only."

"It's enough." Fate took it and concentrated, melding it to her own magic. After taking a breath she turned around and flew forward with her scythe reared back behind her. Her eyes went wide as the attacks fizzled out on the shield and felt like she was moving in slow motion on her way over to them. When she got close enough several shells fired out of her device and she slashed. Turning around, she brought her device up and quickly turned so she wouldn't see the man's face as he died. Spinning once more, her device fired out more shells to break through the shields put up. Once done she took a slow breath and allowed pink blast of energy to fly around her, taking care of the one she missed. "Bardiche, reload." She heard her empty shells clatter on the floor and slammed another set into it. Nanoha reloaded her staff as well before catching up to Fate. "You said ten seconds..."

"I'm sorry," The girl looked down at Fate's arm, frowning at the thick trail of blood. "I had no idea they would be that strong...There has to be type of boosting device in the building to prevent intruders."

Fate nodded and stood up. "Let's not stand still." Once they were running again, her eyes scanned the area. "We're constantly in an anti-magic field. Our shields and projectiles are no longer part of our body so they get weaker the farther they get from our A.A.M.F devices."

"Just great," Nanoha growled. "I'm going to concentrate more on shielding us, can you handle the attacks?"

"Cover me when you can, but make sure you're shielded before firing." Fate darted forward, flying while laying down only a few inches from the floor. The people ahead of her turned and readied their weapons to shoot but found themselves tripped up before having yellow daggers thrust into them. The girl righted herself and stood in front of a door. "Feel that?"

"There is a mage behind that door." Nanoha nodded at Fate and brought out another one of her devices, blasting the door several times and making it sail into the room quickly. The twisted piece of metal clanged loudly as the two leapt through the smoking area where the obstacle used to be.

Zest stood in the middle of the room, looking at them curiously. "The door wasn't locked."

Nanoha blushed darkly but Fate came to her rescue. "We don't have time to worry with minor details." She pointed her weapon at him. "Tell us where Scaglietti is or we'll use force."

"He's above us," Zest nodded upward and watched Nanoha look while Fate guarded her. "At the top of the ceiling there is a hatch that can only open two ways. He is behind there."

"How is it opened?" Nanoha looked back over at him as Zest dropped into a fighting stance, throwing off his cloak to reveal a muscular body. "I see." Nanoha called forth Raising Heart and pointed it at him as she circled the room. "_Fate, be careful. He's strong enough to subdue Freidliche and easily take on two B ranked mages._"

"Two ways?" Fate wondered aloud. "Assuming one is by you and the other is by Scaglietti?"

"By my death, or by Scaglietti," He corrected her. "Before we begin, I have a question for you, since I answered yours." After getting a curt nod from Fate he continued. "Is Lutecia safe?"

"She's fine," Nanoha informed honestly. "We're treating her like a little girl should be treated and after we kill Scaglietti, her record will be clean and she will be free to live out her life."

"I see. Then I am pleased." Zest dropped into a fighting stance. "Although I'm afraid I can't let you continue. You see, I need Scaglietti to stay alive so I can continue to use him for my own purposes. I'm sure you want to end this quickly so I'll go all out from the start." The man took a short knife from his boot and brought it up slowly, slicing his arm. Once the blood started to flow he called it up and formed it into a ball of energy. "As you may have guessed, this room is an exception to the anti magic field that worries you girls so much."

Fate gripped Bardiche tightly, slowly leaning forward. Zest looked at her but moved his hand out to his side so it was pointing at Nanoha. The blast fired and Fate darted forward. Her scythe was grabbed by Zest's free hand and the blood quickly formed into a ball of power, shooting her point blank and sending her soaring across the large room and crashing into a wall. Coughing, she fell forward and took a ragged intake of air. Small chunks of the room fell around her and after glancing at the area behind the girl, realized that she had almost gone through whatever material it was. Her red eyes turned to scan for Nanoha and found her still pushing herself up as well, crawling from a long trench her body had just dug into the floor. "Bardiche," She spoke quietly. "Let's finish this quickly." She was confirmed and four shells shot out of her device. With a yell, the Terror of Death ran forward with her broadsword Zamber. More blood was channeled but Bardiche loaded the remaining cartridges and clashed against the force opposing him.

Nanoha reached into her cloak and pulled out her last ball of compressed energy, tossing it underhanded toward the pair. Fate read the move exactly and countered her force to flip herself up into the air. Nanoha pulled Raising Heart back and started charging her blast to prepare the counter measure. Her small ball of magic caught Zest's attention as it clattered to the floor by his feet. The shock wave ripped around them as the ground caved, showing the floor beneath them that was also blown away since the AMF wasn't active in the area. As expected Zest flew up into the air to avoid the blunt of the attack, but instead of looking more dead than alive he only seemed infuriated from the attack. All the blood coming from his wounds channeled up in front of him as he came closer towards Fate. "Shoot!" Nanoha screamed out, finally releasing her attack.

Fate flicked Bardiche's chamber out and moved to slam her reload in but some of Zest's attack still cut through Nanoha's blast that separated them. With a loud crash, the blond hit the ground and struggled to right herself while reaching into her cloak and pulling out another reload to replace the one that was just lost. Putting it in, she locked Bardiche back into place. The next moment she found herself suddenly behind Nanoha and screaming as an attack unseen ripped through her body. Falling forward, she allowed her partner to catch her and panted out heavily; having just been blasted clear across the room. "I forgot..." She whispered through the pain. "The more we hurt a blood magic user..."

"The stronger they become..." Nanoha finished for her, slowly laying Fate onto the ground. Before she could turn around she felt the familiar itch on the back of her neck once again. A shield was put up quickly but the attack still slammed into her, forcing her to hunch over Fate to protect the girl from the attack.

"Nanoha!" Fate caught her as she fell and gasped out at the burned red back visible through the ripped barrier jacket. "You bastard!" She glared over at the man who was weakly pushing himself up, bleeding drastically from most of his body. "If this keeps on we won't even _face_ Scaglietti, much less kill him..." Fate held out Bardiche and glared. "Load full! Plasma Zamber Breaker!" She raised up her sword with one hand shaking. "Full power!" With those words she let it fall forward, blasting the energy into the man who brought up a glowing red shield. "Bardiche..." She whispered, bringing her other arm around Nanoha and holding the sword steady. "... Please!"

"Yes sir."

Fate felt herself push back into the wall by the new force, finally breaking through the shield opposing her and ripping into the man's body. The blast made the area around them explode and cave in, destroying several floors and breaking out into space. "Emergency," A female's voice came through hidden speakers. "Area breech, deploying Foam." As stated, what appeared to be a type of foam sprayed through the areas and flew towards the suction leading out into space before solidifying and making a sickening splat sound when it hit the hole. Several layers piled up and Fate's hair fell back down when the suction was lost. Once done she dropped her sword and laid back weakly, leaving one hand over Nanoha's waist as she rested against her still.

"Ow..." Nanoha finally spoke after a minute. "Is it over?"

"He's dead." Fate told her weakly. "I used my SSS shell... If he survived that there would be no way to take him out..."

"I hate..." Nanoha slowly pulled off of Fate and sat down next to her. "Blood mages..." Slowly she rotated her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," Fate answered honestly. "We've been using so many cartridges... it's taking it's toll on our bodies."

"Yeah." Nanoha panted. "Scaglietti knew we would...I bet you anything he set it up so we would tire ourselves out on pointless skirmishes to lower our guard when we fought a real opponent... And you know what? I bet the elevator we were on would have taken us here no matter what number we pushed in...and it worked. Dammit."

Fate looked up at the ceiling above them and to the hatch. "If we're this tired after the pre-battle..."

Nanoha looked down. "We'll make it out. We'll steal a stupid shuttle if we have to. Take someone hostage and make them lead us."

"Good plan." Fate stood up, ignoring the alarm still sounding from where she blew up the immediate area. "What's your ammo situation, multi-weapon?"

"I hate that nickname, you know that." Despite her protest she stood up as well and started taking inventory. "I have...A full clip, three left inside Raising Heart, my SSS+ shell, um, two shots left on my left pistol, three on my right... and one blast left on my shotgun."

"No more grenade thingies?"

"They're distortion bombs, and no. How are you, Scythe Master?"

Fate couldn't help but smile lightly at their own stupid nicknames for each other. "Lessee..." Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a reload and filled Bardiche. "I wasted an _entire_ load like a moron..."

"You were protecting me...Thank you."

She grinned lightly. "Thank me when we're out of here... Son of a... I only have three cartridges left, not counting what's in Bardiche." Looking up, she frowned. "What do you think our chances of beating him are?"

"Oh he's going to be beaten," Nanoha assured her. "It's just a matter of us getting out alive when he blows this place up."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to self destruct the base when he loses."

"Why in the name of all that's good and holy would he have rigged his _entire_ base with explosives to detonate when he dies?"

"Because that's what mad scientist do?" She offered weakly, getting a sigh. "I'm telling you, he's going to self destruct!"

"Nanoha, I love you, but that is completely illogical. Stop reading those stupid science fiction books." Fate looked over her fiancée to inspect her back. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes, very badly." Nanoha smiled over at her. "Feels like I decided to iron my shirt with it still on."

"Thank you," Fate leaned over and kissed the base of her neck. "I would have died if not for you."

"Hey, what can I say?" The two smiled at each other before suddenly losing their false happiness. "We should get this over with, huh?"

"Yes." They flew upwards slowly and touched the hatch, letting it open up in two parts, sliding away. "Go in fast and together." She got a nod and the two hugged each other, flying up as quickly as they could. Just as the blond predicted, the hatch slammed shut and locked, hissing out.

"Well, well, well..." a voice came up as the girls inspected the room they were in. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I must say, I'm impressed. You didn't use nearly as many cartridges as I thought you would. Tell me, did the book worm counter my AMF device?"

"Gee I wonder?" Fate snipped at Jail Scaglietti, igniting Bardiche. "No, of course not! Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

Jail gave her an amused smirk before stumbling backwards when a large blast of energy shot into his face. The next moment he glared and knocked Nanoha's shotgun away when it was thrown at him. Once the item was out of his way he saw Nanoha in front of him, slashing her sword down where he was just standing. Using his arm he blocked her countless times before gripping the created blade and closing his fist, snapping it. Not one to give up, Nanoha simply twirled around, changing her form to match Fate's and slashing her new scythe out. The move worked and Jail lunged backwards, looking at his cut shirt. "Now that wasn't very nice," He mused playfully. Fate snarled, running at the man and slinging her scythe, shooting out two shells as she did so. Jail's face set, glaring at her but only managing to slow her movements a little and not bind her like he had done before. Taken off guard, he turned to the side and leapt back, moving his hands up and concentrating harder. The blond lifted into the air and flew across the room, crashing against a desk. "You think you can win?" He laughed out again, grabbing Nanoha's scythe and turning around, slinging her into the opposite wall. "I havn't been sitting here doing nothing, you know."

Walking down to the center of the large circular room, he looked at his opponents. "You see girls," He continued. "I have finally managed to get a hold of a few things. I do believe you know what they are; Jewel Seeds as you called them." Taking off his lab coat he revealed that the skin color of both his arms didn't match that of his body. Around his shoulders, a few blue gems were embedded into his skin as if they were joining the arms onto him. "It was quite painful, but I managed to be able to harness their power and convert it to my telekineses. I lost my other arm in the process, but having already rebuilt one before, it was simple to do it again."

"Have I ever told you..." Fate picked herself up and loaded a cartridge just to restore some of her magical power. "That you're a sick individual?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," He looked over at Nanoha, who was suddenly hunched over. "Are you done already?"

"Jewel...Seeds..." Her breathing picked up, shoulders heaving. "You...Created... More... _Jewel Seeds_!?"

Jail looked at her with an amused smirk. "Why yes I did, five to be exact."

Fate yelled out and ran forward, loading another two shells to re-form her Zamber saber. Slashing down, her heart stopped beating for a moment when the man simply caught the blade in between his hands. "... Impossible..." Jail slung her against the wall with another mental blast before tossing Bardiche across the room. "To be honest, I have let you two survive up until now for one reason... To convert you both into Seeds and use your power to better myself! The ultimate fusion of technology and magic!"

"You...You..." Nanoha stood up, a light black mist coming from her clothing. "Just for your own gain..." Looking up, she blurred over to him and punched his stomach before he could react. Her other fist reared back and slung at his head, but only cut through air. Jail appeared behind her, grabbing her wrist and brining it behind her back. "Aggghnn!" She bit back her yell as her shoulder popped loudly out of joint. Forcing herself to stay perfectly still, she closed her eyes and trusted her gut feeling. Seconds later Jail leapt backwards when several yellow energy daggers embedded the area around them.

Fate appeared next to her seconds later. "You okay?" She looked at Nanoha's shoulder and frowned. "Dislocated?" This time Nanoha nodded and let Fate touch her a moment before gripping her and sharply popping it back in.

"Son of a-!!!" Nanoha rubbed her shoulder ruefully but quickly gripped Raising heart again and loaded cartridges. "Accel shot!"

Jail held out his hands and curved the blast upwards, blasting a chunk of the ceiling out but leaving him unhurt. "You are only delaying the inevitable," He taunted before having a small melee fight with Fate. "I like your new hair style," He cooed, receiving a sharp punch to the face but recovered by slamming his fist into her stomach before lifting her into the air with his mind and slamming her back into the ground. "Jewel Seed number Six...Fate Harlaown. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Nanoha's eyes dilated, heartbeat thundering in her ears. "_I will help you,_" A soft voice spoke deep within her.

The man lifted Fate back into the air and looked at her weak body. "But it would be a shame to waste such beauty. Perhaps I should just make you my assistant...?"

Swallowing, Nanoha flexed the fingers on her right hand. "Let her go..." She whispered out softly but knew Jail still heard her. "Don't touch... my fiancée.."

"Why is that?" He asked her, punching Fate when she tried to call Bardiche to her hands. "Once she's broken she'll be a wonderful slave. I'll even give her your jewel seed and use her to fight for me."

"You..." Nanoha closed her eyes, mist circling her body. "Will not... touch her..."

"I already am." To prove his point he wrapped an arm around Fate's waist and grinned at her weak attempt to struggle away from him.

"_Call me! I will find you!"_

"Unhand her!" Nanoha threw out her arm, the sound of a tuning fork echoing around her.

"_I'll find you! Call me! Guide me to you!_"

Jail lifted up Fate's head and turned it to himself. "Come on..." Nanoha whispered. "Come on... Find me... _find me_!" She looked up slowly, eyes flecking yellow. Once she met his eyes he turned to Fate and smirked. "Come on..._come on!_" The mist around her body started clinging to her, altering her barrier jacket to deep black and yellow. "I'm..." Jail looked at her and smirked, bringing his lips closer to Fate's. "Right..." He kissed her. "_HERE!_"

"_I have found you!_"

Nanoha's eyes snapped open wide, glowing yellow. Black liquid flashed around her body, forming a new jacket complete with gold spikes. Crawling up her neck, the ooze covered her mouth and nose as two bat wings ripped from her back. "Skeeeeeeiiiitttth!"

Jail flew across the room, slamming into the wall and continuing through it. After the shock he looked forward to see a girl he's never seen before reach out and grab his neck. Glaring, he sent a physic blast at her that she ignored as if it never happened. With a small flick of her wrist he found himself flying again, back through the wall he just came through and sliding on the floor of his main office. "What is this!?" turning, he saw a blur of black before he felt his back rip in pain. Quickly turning he saw Skeith standing with blood on her hands, slowly bringing one up to her mouth and licking it off.

"Taste like... fear." She smiled at him sickingly, darting forward and easily countering his mind blast. "Scaglietti, I have waited years for this." She smiled when his face went pale and followed his eyes down to his stomach where her hands were slowly cutting into his skin. "Try... Try and stop me..." She walked forward, holding him in the air by his neck and pressing her hand deeper into him. "Yes... That's right...I see it on your face...Fear..." Licking her lips, she pressed him against the wall. "Your sick games end here."

"Nanoha!?" Fate coughed, forcing herself to stand.

"Kind of," She threw Jail onto the floor and watched him slide across it, leaving a trail of blood. "Are you okay, Fate-san?"

"...Skeith..."

"Yes," Walking over to her, she observed Fate's condition. "Are you hurt anywhere bad?"

"Where is Nanoha!?"

Skeith looked at her, a little hurt. "She's right here," bringing one clawed finger up, she tapped her head. "Guiding me. She woke me up, so I am here to serve her." Before she could get a response she suddenly fell forward. The ball of energy that had hit her exploded, slinging both girls away from each other. "Raising Heart!" She called the staff over to her and concentrated.

"Yes, my master."

Grinning, she loaded the shells in her clip and pointed, destroying the whitish haze of physic energy tossed at her. Once clear, she removed the clip and tossed it, twisting the staff around to the reserve section. "Load Triple S!"

"Your magic can not stop me!" Jail screamed at her, furious. "I'll kill you both and turn you into programs!"

"I am not a program," Skeith growled as she clapped her hands together and formed a ball of yellow energy, Raising Heart floating above her and sending it's power into the blast. "I am a human being!" Once all of her power was siphoned into the attack she ran forward and threw it. Fate cried out as Jail launched his attack as well. The resounding explosion made her roll across the ground several times before she could grab a hold of Bardiche and bring it up, loading a cartridge to form a shield around herself. When the area calmed down She opened her eyes slowly, watching Skeith limp over to Jail's body and reach down to pick him up. "You," Skeith began, "Are finished, Scaglietti."

Weakly reaching up, he gripped Skeith's wrist. "What, are you going to kill me? Kill _me_!? The greatest mind ever!?"

Skeith frowned at him, tightening her hold around his neck before letting him drop to the ground. "No... You are under arrest. I don't want to kill anyone again if I don't have to." Turning, she walked over to Fate.

"Skeith! Behind!" Fate pointed at Jail, making the other girl turn around as fast as she could.

"You should have ended it!" Jail yelled at her, lunging forward with a ball of power in his hand.

"You _fool_!" Skeith flared her magic around herself, knocking his blast astray and forming her own. With a glare she thrust it forward against his chest.

"I backed my self up," Jail told her with a sick smile. "Someone will re-incarnate me, with the ultimate body! I _will_ return!"

"When you do," Skeith told him, mask sinking back down her neck and revealing slate blue eyes. Nanoha smirked as the blast started to expand. "Give my regard to my daughter."

Fate watched Nanoha fly back from the force of her own attack, which destroyed most everything in front of her. Acting quickly, she managed to leap in front of her and catch her fiancée before she hit the ground. "Nanoha!?"

"Yes..." She looked at the area in front of her, which was quickly being covered in the protective foam. "Is it over...?"

"You blasted him out into space... Nothing can survive that."

Nanoha fell against her weakly, barrier jacket reverting back into it's white self. "Thank you... Aura..."

"Is... Is she okay too?"

"Sleeping...I used too much of her power..." Nanoha looked positively exhausted. "I... don't think I can move."

"Me either..." Fate chuckled to herself. "I need a few minutes..."

A female voice came to their ears as red lights started flashing. "Self destruct sequence activated. T-minus Two minutes until detonation."

"You're _kidding me_!?" The blond screamed, looking around frantically. " What kind of _ sick minded_... UGH!"

"I'm out of cartridges..." Nanoha looked over at Fate, scared.

"Bardiche!" The barrel of the staff opened up, revealing a single shell. "... One left." The two looked at each other slowly.

"Can we... teleport with only one?" Her voice was soft, worried.

Fate licked her lips slowly, looking around as the area they were in started shaking. "I..." A sudden explosion made them fall over onto the floor. The woman's voice declared that there was only one minute left until complete detonation. "Nanoha," Fate looked down at her and smiled softly. "Of course we can, can't we Bardiche?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh thank Goodness..." Nanoha gave Fate a loving look. "When we get back, I'm going to cook you the _biggest_ steak you've ever seen!"

"Sounds tasty." Fate put one hand on Nanoha's shoulder as another explosion shook them. "I just want to say, Nanoha, that I love you very much... Just wanted to say that."

"I love you too," She smiled. "Let's say it more once we're back on the Asura, I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Right." Fate closed her eyes. "Bardiche, load cartridge!" She felt a tear roll down her cheek as her magic circle appeared under her. "I love you, Nanoha. Always and Forever." She didn't have to look at her to feel Nanoha's sincere smile. "Teleport!" A flash of light engulfed them momentarily but faded just as fast as it was created. Fate slowly lowered her device and opened her eyes, looking at the spot her lover just was. "I'm sorry for making you lie, Bardiche."

"Don't mind."

Fate felt the tears come to her eyes. The floor gave out from underneath her, making the girl shakily try to keep herself from falling too fast. The room where they fought Zest was passed through and Fate found herself falling through the hole in the floor where Nanoha's bomb blasted. Finally she hit the ground and was shaken again by fire raining around her as bombs detonated. "Nanoha... Live a great life..." Her body was thrown to the side and onto the floor, where she pushed herself up and looked around. "I love you... I love you..." The words made her smile. "I love you, Nanoha." Looking to the side, she saw something sparkle brightly in the light of the fire before an explosion ripped around her.

* * *

Nanoha gasped out when the cool air of the Asura washed over her. Instantly everyone screamed her name and she couldn't help but laugh out happily. "We did it! We did it Fate!" Turning to smile at her lover, she suddenly paused. "Fate... Fate!?" The girl stood up, turning circles. "Fate!? Where's Fate!? _Yuuno where's Fate_!?"

Yuuno looked at her a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. "Nanoha... Only one person teleported here..."

"No... No!!!" The girl ran to the screen in the middle of the bridge, looking at the fortress. "She didn't... _She didn't!_" A bright flash flared around the fortress before shattering into piecies, cutting off the visual from the blast. "Fate...? Fate...!? _Faaaate!!!_"

* * *

Shamal: Nanoha has been hospitalized ever since she came back. Not saying a word to any of us, I treated her and patched her wounds. Her injuries were not life threatening but her Linker Core was down to a size where she wouldn't be able to use magic for a few days. Despite this, something is wrong with her...

Hayate: Nanoha!? Nanoha why won't you answer us!?"

Yuuno: This isn't right... Nothing is wrong with her to make this happen... Why won't she react to anything!?

Shamal: I've seen this before...Her body and Linker Core will be fine... but her heart, her soul...

Chrono: What do you mean!?

Shamal: She's... lost her desire to live.

Hayate: Next time on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division... "Reminisce"


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes went wide when the palace in front of the Asura blasted apart, sending a shock wave at us that cut off the monitors. "Fate?" I asked softly, scared to death at the sudden turn of events. "Fate!?" I didn't quite understand what had just happened. One moment she was there, right there, in front of me. The next I heard her say she loved me and then... Then I was here, alone. "Faaate!" My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. '_This isn't right..._' My mind thought. '_Fate can't die... She's not allowed to die! I won't let her DIE!_' I heard people scattering all around me and Chrono start barking out orders but none of it made sense to me. I could no longer feel Fate anymore, it was as if a part of my soul just got ripped violently through my chest. I could feel my throat tighten up and I knew I was crying but I felt so detached from my body I didn't even care right now. If Fate was gone... Then... Why am I still here? It's not right, she should be alive...Without Fate I don't _want_ to go on, not without her. The room became unfocused suddenly and I fell over, still seeing but not really understanding anything anymore. Fate was gone...The thought kept repeating inside of my head as they fussed over me. I didn't want to deal with them right now, so I didn't even try to refocus on anything. I was too sad, too confused, too... alone.

**6th Mobile Division VII**

**By: Satashi**

"Is she okay?" Hayate screamed out as Yuuno caught the girl when she passed out. "Get the medical staff over here!"

"Scan the area!" Chrono yelled out his orders to the people looking at him. "I want every _inch_ of space combed! Bring my Scaglietti's body and Fate!"

"But sir!"

"Don't 'but sir' me!" He retorted at them, infuriated. "Find my sister, you hear me!?" Ignoring the stammered confirmation he turned back over towards the group of people. "Nanoha..." His eyes went to the side where Arf was hugging onto his mother tightly, eyes closed and crying. "Arf, are you okay?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm no longer receiving any energy from Fate...only Nanoha..."

Chrono punched the floor, leaving a small dent in the ground. "No... she's alive...she has to be..."

Lindy finally collapsed to her knees. "My little girl... My Fate..."

Hayate held onto Nanoha while Yuuno held onto both of them. "She'll be okay," Yuuno encouraged her as much as himself. "Nanoha's strong, she was running just earlier, she's just in shock, she'll be okay." Looking up, he yelled out. "Where's that medical team!?"

* * *

"How is she?" Vita asked immediately when Shamal walked out of the operating room. "Nanoha, is she okay!?"

The doctor closed her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs next to Signum and Hayate. "She's okay," She confirmed right off to ease their worries. "Her Linker Core is barren, she won't be able to cast magic for almost a month. The Jewel Seed on her body exhausted most of it's energy keeping Nanoha alive after she was attacked... Her back will scar in several places but other than that she's okay."

"Can we see her?" Vita spoke again for the group.

"No," Shamal shook her head. "She's getting a blood IV, I don't want anyone in the room while she's not stable." The blond turned to Signum. "Any word from Fate?"

"...No." She looked down at the floor. "We cannot trace her or Bardiche. The explosion made the dimensional tear collapse after a while. Anything in it is gone now, including Scaglietti's body."

Hearing the facts again made Hayate burst into a fresh set of tears. "I sent them," She sobbed out loudly. "I sent them to _die_!" Her words steady got louder but Yuuno gripped her and pulled the close friend into a tight hug.

"Shush," He told her firmly. "You did the right thing at the time! Both of them knew the risk!" He swallowed back his own tears and forced himself not to cry right now. "Hayate, no one blames you. You saved _countless_ lives by choosing this method and they agreed. I've known Fate longer than you, and I know she wouldn't want you to behave like this, so pull yourself together."

"Y-yes..." She wiped her eyes but still had a steady stream of tears coming from them. "I-I'm going to see Chrono again... Get an update..."

"You do that." Yuuno let her go and watched her leave. "I'm going to walk," With just those words he left the group but was followed by a worried Subaru. Rounding a corner he stopped and put arm heavily against the wall and resting his forehead against it. The blue haired girl was about to say something to him but the male suddenly slammed his fist against the material. A few seconds later he repeated the motion again and again, voice finally breaking out as he collapsed into tears. Slowly Subaru sank back and returned to the group of people waiting outside of the intensive care room and noticed that Shamal was gone once again as well. Tia gave her an inquisitive glance but only received a small shaking of her head.

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes slowly, blankly looking up at the ceiling. A steady beeping sound came to her eyes, making her slowly look to the side to see several machines with multiple wires running to her body. "Fa...te...?" She looked the other direction to see if her fiancée was over there. "Where's...Fate...?" She whispered, voice pained. Moments later the door opened and Shamal stepped through it. The blond fussed about at her desk for a few moments before tossing her papers down and walked over towards her. "Fate...?"

Shamal stood still for several seconds before rushing over towards the girl. "Nanoha? Nanoha!? Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere!?"

"Fate?"

Shamal shook her head. "Nanoha, answer me, do you hurt anywhere?" She gripped her hands and rubbed it. "We were so worried, you've been unconscious for three days!"

"Where's Fate...?"

"Nanoha?" Shamal lost all of her excitement. Her friend's head rolled over to look at her, blank eyes not focusing. "Nanoha... Fate's..." She tried to figure out a way to say it. "...Not here anymore."

"Fate," Nanoha's eyes started to water. "My Fate...is alive."

"Nanoha..."

"She'll come to me... She will." Her voice was still mono toned, eyes glazed. "My Fate..."

The doctor licked her lips as she stood. Her right hand reached for a small pen light and leaned over her friend to open her eyes more and shine the light into them. At once her eyes dilated but she showed no sign of discomfort from it. "Oh no... No, Nanoha, no..." Carefully leaning over, she embraced the girl. "Snap out of it Nanoha...Don't be like this..."

* * *

Slowly the blond sat up in bed, eyes unfocused and hazy. "Ow..." She complained, rubbing her head ruefully. "What... What happened?" Looking around, she noticed she was in a hospital room. "Where...am I?" At that point the door across from her opened and revealed a rather shocked looking nurse. "Hello," She greeted. "...Where am I?"

"You're awake!" She stated the obvious. "My girl, you have been in a coma for almost five days!"

"I... I have...?"

"Yes, we were so worried! You were found on the street nearby with your weapon. We tried to get your information but it was completely drained of energy and we thought you weren't going to make it at first! Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"I...I think so?" She rubbed her red eyes, trying to gather the facts.

"Okay, just try and relax. We'll start out with something easy okay? What is your name?"

"My... name?" She felt her head hurt at the simple question and she quickly yelped out, gripping it with both hands. "My name... I...I don't know..." Turning, she looked at the nurse full of fear. "Why... Why don't I know my name?"

"Oh my..." She looked worried. "Can you tell me anything? What happened to you?"

"I... I don't know..." The blond held her head tighter. "I can't... nothing... I don't... it's blank...Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?"

"Calm down, there!" The woman put her hands on the shaking girl's shoulders. "You just hit your head, lets take this one step at a time. Relax. There you go...take a breath... Good." She slowly released the girl and started scribbling onto her notepad. "I'm sorry, please work with me as best you can okay?" She got a small nod. "Do you hurt anywhere?" The red eyed girl pointed to her head. "Anywhere besides there? Sharp pains, aching muscles, sore spots?"

"No, just my head. I feel drained."

"Your linker core is dangerously low. You should rest for now, I'll get a doctor to come speak with you shortly okay?" She wrote a few more things down. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

* * *

"Okay..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Subaru asked softly as they watched Nanoha walk into her loft apartment and look around. "She seems... spaced out. More than usual, I mean..."

"She is in a state of advanced shock," Shamal told the group while Nanoha picked up a random object and inspected it with blank eyes. "It's not uncommon after experiencing a life changing situation... Having Fate sacrifice herself to get Nanoha to safety really messed her up."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Vita demanded, pointing to the girl who was aimlessly walking around. "We can't leave her like this!"

"She needs time," Shamal looked away. "Right now she has lost her desire to live... We all need to be there for her, to get her ready to face the world again. That's why for now on we're going to watch after her in sections. I don't want her alone at any moment. I don't think she would try to hurt herself purposely but the way she's acting I don't think she will take proper care of herself either."

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Caro asked softly.

"A few days probably. Yuuno, I want you to stay with her first since you was the first of us to meet her."

"But-!" Vita had a hand placed on her head before she could protest anymore.

"Vita, trust Shamal for now, okay?" Signum ruffled her hair slightly to try and calm the girl.

"Well then," Yuuno nodded to them and walked into the room. "Nanoha," His words made her turn and look at him, a small smile on her face.

"Yuuno-kun," She greeted him as she walked towards the boy. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm going to stay with you a bit if that's okay?"

"Mm. I don't mind," Another smile. "I'll cook you dinner while we wait for Fate to come back okay?"

"Nanoha..." He saw her turn and walk from him. "Fate's..."

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder, still smiling.

"You have to accept it, Nanoha..."

"She's not dead!" Nanoha turned around quickly, a slight steam of tears from her eyes. "Don't say it! Don't you _dare_ say it!"

"Nanoha, whoa, calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down!" She stormed over to him but collapsed half way.

"Nanoha? Nanoha!?" Scooping her up, her quickly carried her to the bed and laid her down. "Hold on I'll call Shamal back..." His voice trailed when she stirred. "Nanoha?"

"Yuuno-kun," She greeted, smiling again. "...I'm in bed?"

"...Yeah. You said you wanted to rest so I carried you."

"Oh, thank you." She closed her eyes and laid back. "I am a little tired."

Yuuno took her hand and rubbed the top of it, getting a confused but happy look from her. "Nanoha?"

"Yes?"

"I know it is hard waiting," He chose his words carefully, lest she snap again. "But we're here for you. If you ever want to talk or anything, just ask me okay? I'll be there for you, just as you was for me all those years."

"I'm okay," She protested good naturedly, another false smile that ripped into Yuuno's heart. "I'm just waiting for Fate to come back. You'll see."

"...Mm." He kissed her hand. "Okay. Time will tell. Take it one day at a time, right?"

She smiled yet again. "That's right. She'll come back to me, my Fate."

* * *

"Hello," The doctor greeted the blond girl as he stepped into her room. "How are you today?"

"Good," She replied easily. "I can go out today?"

"You sure can," He checked over her charts. "Your device is almost repaired and charged," He added in. "You can walk around the hospital and enjoy the park we have but please do not leave the premises until we can be sure you are okay, all right?"

"Yes sir." She slid her feet out from the bed and placed them onto the cold floor, gently standing.

"Would you prefer a wheelchair?"

"I'll be okay," Despite her words she stumbled and had to grab a hold of the bed to keep from falling over. "Well, I will be shortly. You said I was in a barrier Jacket?" She got a nod. "So does that mean I had clothes under it?"

"You did, they are in the closet." He pointed with his pen towards a small sliding door room across from the bed. "Enjoy yourself today but don't overexert your body, you're still healing."

"I won't." She bowed lightly as he left and opened the closet to take out the clothes. Placing them on the bed, she observed them a while to see if it would stir up any memories. A black bra and panties with purple roses on them for her under clothes, topped with a black uniform decorated on the left breast with various medals and symbols of rank. "I was military," She stated the already known fact. "An...Enforcer..." Slowly getting dressed, she let her mind wander. "I seem to like black." Her hands went on auto pilot, guided by muscle memory. Before long she stood in front of a mirror to inspect herself. "Not half bad," Her mind mused. "It's a little stiff but not bad..."

Walking out into the hallway, she took a small moment to look around. The area around her was unfamiliar and dreadfully repetitive. She took a note of the room she was in and noticed the name title was blank. '_Well,_' She mused as she began to walk. '_I'm stuck somewhere I don't know, I don't remember my name or what military base I'm from, and apparently I'm Missing in Action...Wait a minute,'_ Her hands patted around on her uniform. '_ I should have some type of identification or something..._' Her searching came up with a few random items, which she observed after sitting at a table on the bottom floor of the building that also seemed to double as a type of cafeteria for the patients. '_Let's see here...A pack of breath mints; at least I seem to be curious of other people so that's a good thing._' She put one of the mints into her mouth and set the rest aside. '_Hm, not bad. Okay, what else... A car key, too bad I don't even know what my car looks like...'_ She set it aside and turned to the rest. '_A key chain with some funny looking emblem on it... Oh wait, they said I had a device, this must be it's embedded home so I don't lose it._' Nodding, she slid it to the side and turned to look at what was still on that side. '_And what we have left, a little piece of clear pressed plastic with a small lock of hair in it? What the hell, why do I have a lock of brown hair?_' With a sigh she slid the contents back into her pocket. '_ My device should have some information stored in it... I guess I don't have any choice but to wait until it's fixed and returned to me._'

* * *

"Hayate?" Yuuno knocked on the door to her office a third time before pushing on it slightly and watching it hiss open at his call. "Still working?" Looking at her desk across the room he let out a sigh. "I say, Hayate..." Walking over to her he looked down at the girl sleep uneasily on her desk. "You shouldn't work yourself like this." He shook her softly. "Come on, wake up."

"Hmm... Wha?" The girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Yuuno?" She tried to become more awake. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes," He crossed his arms. "Look, I know you're worried but you killing yourself like this won't solve anything. Go home. Get some rest."

"I can't," She shook her head. "Every time I try and relax I see Fate and Nanoha's expressionless eyes..."

"Hayate..." Reaching out he took her hand and lead her over to the couch in the middle of the room. "It's not your fault. Really. I told you before, they chose the mission."

"But!" She shook her head. "I shouldn't have told them to go in the first place!"

"Hayate!" Yuuno put his arm around the girl and allowed her to cry against his chest. "Hey now, listen. We all miss Fate, and all of us wish we were there to help them, but we couldn't be. No matter if you told them or not, I still would have done the math and brought it up. They still would have chosen it and Fate still would have..." He shook his head, trying not to think about it. "I love them too, and it's hard enough seeing Nanoha so sad. I can't bear to see you lose it as well."

"Yuuno..." She gripped him hard around the waist and pushed her head against him. "I'm sorry, it's just so painful... Her eyes..."

"Shhh, I know. I know, sweetheart, I know." He hugged her. "The best thing we can do is be strong for her, try and make her think again."

"Who's with her now?" She stayed against him, trying to soak up some of his courage.

"Vita. She's going to stay the night with her."

"Yuuno...?"

"Okay," He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'll cover your work tomorrow. You can stay with her."

"Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"...Yuuno?" She gripped his shirt a little harder.

"Hm?"

"Just for a moment...will you let me be spoiled? After that I promise... I promise I'll be strong."

He softened at the words, bringing one hand around her back and resting his other on the back of her head. "Ah. I won't think any less of you." Hayate gripped his shirt harder as her body shook, voice finally breaking in a sob. "Just let it all out, Hayate." he held her close as she finally allowed herself to break down and cry hard against him.

* * *

Vita woke up slowly, looking around a moment when she didn't feel her stuffed rabbit next to her. She spotted it across the bed from her and remembered that she allowed Nanoha to sleep with it. "Nanoha?" She sat up and looked around. A scent hit her nose, making her sniff a few times. "She didn't..." The small girl crawled out of the large bed and walked down the stairs slowly. "Nanoha?"

"Hm?" The pony tailed girl looked over to the side from her spot next to the window. "Good morning, Vita-chan." She smiled at her, eyes still blank. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you..." She knew Nanoha knew she hated coffee. "You started drinking it?"

"Nuh uh," She shook her head and Vita realized she was cuddling a large stuffed bear. "Fate loves it, so I make it every morning."

Vita's eyes teared up instantly. '_She hasn't given up yet, even though it's killing her..._' Slowly she walked over to Nanoha and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Nanoha can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Vita-chan?"

"You havn't given up on Fate yet have you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then... Why are your eyes so blank?" She felt Nanoha stiffen in her arms so she hugged her tighter. "I don't like it! Nanoha isn't Nanoha anymore! You're just an empty shell, I don't like it at all!" Her childishness started to break through the warnings Shamal had given her about her words. "I want my Nanoha back! I want you to pat my head, to smile at me! Fate wouldn't... _Fate wouldn't want you to be like this!!_"

Nanoha's world stopped briefly, eyes finally coming into focus on the things around her. The feeling started in her stomach, slowly creeping up her neck until it spilled into her mouth. Her first gasp was rough, throat clenching together as her tears started to form. "She's... she's really gone isn't she?" Vita only hugged her harder. "Fate... Fate!" The last straw broke, allowing her to finally scream out loudly. Turning, she grabbed Vita so they were facing each other and hugged her tightly. "Vita-chan! Vita-chan, Fate's...Fate's...!!!" Vita couldn't give her any words of comfort, instead opting to push herself as tightly as she could against her. Nanoha wrapped her arms around her tighter, sure she was probably pulling the red head's hair but currently didn't care. All she wanted was something to hang onto as she let out the emotions she had repressed for so long.

The sobbing died down slowly before picking back up again and once more slowing back down. Nanoha, exhausted from the emotional outburst, was panting, trying to get air back into her lungs after crying for so long. Her throat burned and her nose was stopped up, forcing her to breath through her mouth. Finally she managed to calm down enough to release her death grip on Vita and pull away slowly, looking down at her as she sniffed softly. "Thank you," She told her friend softly, voice harsh and rough from the crying.

"Nanoha?" Vita reached up and touched the younger woman's cheeks, staring into the eyes full of sadness. "Nanoha!" Flinging herself back against her, Vita hugged her tightly. "You're back...Oh thank Elune, you're back!"

Nanoha closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep herself from another crying spell which she just couldn't handle right now. "I'm sorry," She managed out. "To make you worry."

"Mmn." She agreed softly, unable to speak anymore, nuzzling against her chest.

* * *

The red eyed girl looked around as she walked down the halls of the hospital and towards the area she was told to go. After double checking the little note her nurse had given her with the door number she knocked on it before being beckoned to enter. "Um, hello," She greeted the man across the room. Several machines were about, most of which she noticed were for standard hospital use. "I was told by Dr. Light to come see you to get my device back?"

"Ah, you're the mage girl." The man nodded at her and walked across his large room. "Quite a surprise, that day you came. My co-worker brought me a battered and broken mage staff; said that the girl had no identification so I needed to fix up the weapon to see if we could access it's storage drive and find out info. Bet you anything they just wanted to know who to bill, but that's between us, eh?" He winked at her. "Quite a device you have here. As soon as it's energy core was charged it started healing itself with almost no help from me at all. Drained my entire battery and half of another one though. Gave my crew quite a shock when it locked us out of it's programming."

"I see," She looked at the yellow gem he offered her and realized in the back of her mind that it would most certainly fit on her key chain. Reaching out, she gasped loudly when the gem turned into a staff at her touch. "W-wow..." Gripping it, she observed Bardiche in it's battle form. Even though it was her first time seeing it, the back of her mind didn't really find it that interesting. "This is mine...?"

"Yes sir!" It replied, making the girl yelp.

"It spoke!"

The man laughed at her. "It's an intelligent device all right."

The woman licked her lips. "What is your name?"

"Bardiche, sir."

"Bardiche," She repeated. "What is... my name?"

"Fate T. Harlaown, sir."

"Fate..." She repeated, tasting it. Amazingly it was familiar and new all at the same time. "Bardiche," She heard it confirm her once again. "Where do I live?"

"Planet: Midchilda, first quadrant, Military base Delta in section six under command of Hayate Yagami."

Fate smiled at the information. "My home...Maybe there I can find out more." She thanked the mechanic and made her way out of the room before hunting down the main desk on the bottom floor. "Bardiche, who is my direct superior?"

"Hayate Yagami."

The blond let out a small whistle. "I'm pretty high ranked then, aren't I?"

"Yes sir."

Fate hugged her device, very pleased with all that she was learning about herself. "Well then, let's contact her, shall we?"

* * *

Hayate woke up slowly, bringing one hand up to rub her eyes "Huh...?" She looked around a little confused, wondering why she was still in her office. Looking down she noticed a familiar jacket had been placed around her and after blinking realized that Yuuno was behind her, both arms wrapped around her stomach as she laid on him. "Yuuno...?"

The male woke up, opening his eyes and smiling at her. "Hey, you're awake."

"Why are we...?" She pulled his jacket up to get a little warmer.

"You fell asleep against me," He informed her. "I was debating taking you back to your apartment but you seemed really peaceful so I didn't want to take the chance of you having another bad dream if I woke you, so I just stayed still."

"You stayed here...all night... just for that?"

"Someone has to look after you," He confirmed.

Hayate blushed darkly, suddenly feeling rather hot for some reason. She was saved having to reply to him by a black monitor appearing in front of her. "Long distance communication request from:" A small silence passed before Fate proudly declared her full name and rank. "Do you wish to accept?"

The girl looked at the monitor in shock for a few seconds before Yuuno answered for her. "YES!" The screen asked them to wait a moment before Fate's face appeared in front of them. "By the light of Elune... FATE!"

"Sir!" She saluted the two. "Permission to speak, Lieutenant Colonel Yagami?"

Hayate ignored her. "Fate! Oh my god, you're alive! Where are you!? Are you hurt!?"

"Ma'am, I am on Zargon Five under the care of Dr. Thomas Light, ma'am! I was wounded in my last mission and woke up here."

Hayate looked over at Yuuno, who was already concentrating on a long distance teleport. "Give me the exact location of the teleport section there?" She saw Fate look at Bardiche and suddenly an extremely long series of number appeared on the screen. "Yuuno, can you make that jump?"

"Child's play," He confirmed, although he was sweating due to his concentration. After a few moments he vanished out of sight leaving only a small trace of smoke where he had once been.

"Yuuno will be there shortly! Oh Fate, I was so worried."

"My apologies, ma'am!"

Hayate wiped away her tears. "Stop being so strict! You never address me as ma'am!"

"I don't?" She asked, confused. "Isn't that how you are supposed to address your superior?"

"Are you okay Fate?" She started to worry. "You're acting strange..."

Fate gave her a lopsided smile. "Actually, no ma'am. I seem to have lost all my memories. I just learned my name a few minutes ago when I was given Bardiche here," She showed her staff to her, as if Hayate had never seen it before. "You was the one I was supposed to contact, correct?"

Hayate fell to her knees, looking up at Fate with a shocked expression. "You... don't remember me?"

"I am very sorry, ma'am." Fate saluted her once again. "Ah, The man you sent has arrived." She looked over at Yuuno running at her with high speed. "Sir," She addressed him before getting tackled in a hug. "S-sir!?"

"Fate! It's really you!" He spun her around happily before hugging her tightly. "Nanoha will be _thrilled_!"

"...Who?"

* * *

Nanoha sighed out, slowly eating a bagel. Her eyes were still red and puffy, cheeks stained crimson from the excessive rubbing. Despite looking so pitiful at the current moment, everyone seemed relieved to just have her showing emotions again. Shamal had hugged her the hardest, pleased that she had snapped out of her shock and was able to give her a proper physical test done to make sure she was all right. Despite the sick feeling in her stomach she still managed to finish off half of her bagel and sigh sadly. "I'm going to cry again," She stated softly and instantly started getting hugs from everyone around her.

"Nanoha," Hayate's sad voice caught her attention. "Come here please." The woman she addressed gave her an odd look but still came as commanded, using the distraction to keep herself from breaking down once more. "We..." She tried to think how to word the horrible and good news. "I..." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "God I can't say it... Come with me," She took her friend's hand and lead her away. "_Shamal,_" She contacted her guardian telepathically. "_When I leave with Nanoha, can you give everyone some good and bad news?"_

"_Yes?_"

"_We found Fate,_" She let Shamal's instantly bombardment of questions subside before continuing. "_Her body is fine, yes, but she hit her head really hard...She... doesn't remember anything... Not even Nanoha."_

"_I...see... Okay, I'll tell them... Good luck Hayate..._" Her sadness was clear despite not being able to speak verbally at the moment.

"Where are we going?" The flight instructor asked after a few minutes.

"To the air strip... Notice Yuuno has been gone all day?"

"Mm," She nodded lightly. "Investigating something for you?"

"Kind of..." Hayate nervously rubbed her friend's hand. "Um, Nanoha... I have some...news... for you..."

"What is it?" She looked confused. "You're acting very strange."

Hayate looked at the air strip up in the distance and saw a inter-planet military jet land start coming in for a landing. "Well, you see..."She stayed silent a moment longer as they walked up to the open area where people waited to board the planes. "We found Fate."

"What?" Nanoha froze in mid step, grabbing Hayate and holding both her shoulders. "What did you say!?"

"She's alive, Nanoha, her body is fine now, just magically drained..." She bit her lip, wanting to cry again when Nanoha's eyes lit up brightly. "But!" She said it quickly, unable to look at her friend directly anymore. "She hit her head... she has amnesia."

"A-amnesia?" She stammered, unsure if she heard right. "You mean... where someone forgets things?" Hayate nodded lightly. "She... she doesn't remember her name?"

"Bardiche told Fate her name when it was repaired..."

"Then, then she remembers things right? I mean... she'll remember _me_ right? Right!? _Right Hayate_!?" She gripped her harder, shaking lightly. "Answer me! She knows me right!?" Following her eyes, Nanoha turned to look at the plane that had landed and saw Yuuno step out of it. Ignoring Hayate she started walking towards him, speeding up slowly as she did so. "Fate...?" A person with blond hair left the plane next, helped down by her friend. "Fate!?" She started running now, pushing past the people in her way. "FATE!" the word made the blond look at her and meet her blue eyes with the familiar crimson ones. "Fate!!!" She was running fully now, eyes hazy with tears. The ground met her harshly when she tripped in her hurry but she pushed up immediately, regaining her lost speed in almost no time at all. Upon reaching her, Nanoha threw her arms around the girl and let the momentum knock them both over onto the ground. "Fate..." She couldn't seem to touch her enough, pulling her body harshly close and rubbing whenever she could. "Thank god you're safe! I was so, _so_ worried!"

"Um," Fate spoke rather uncomfortable. "Wh...Who are you?" Such simple words made Nanoha stop her cuddling all at once but didn't merit her letting go.

"This is Nanoha," Yuuno informed her softly.

"Oh, Nanoha-san." Fate spoke to her now. "Yuuno-san told me a lot about you."

"You...don't remember me?"

"I'm very sorry," Fate apologized, pulling herself up and dusting off her skirt before offering her a hand to help stand. "I can't remember anything it seems." She smiled fondly at her and helped the girl to her feet. "The doctors say it could come back to me sometime but there's no guarantee. Are you all right, Nanoha-san?"

Nanoha wiped her eyes with both arms, crying heavily. "Y-yes..." She sobbed out, pulling Fate into another hug. Despite having a thousand things to say all at once she couldn't seem to find the words she wanted.

"Somehow..." Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha and hugged her back, eyes closed with a smile. "This feels really soothing... I guess we really are best friends, huh?" Instead of an answer she was only embraced tighter.

* * *

"Is this where I live?" Fate pondered as she stepped into her apartment and looked around. "Wow this is really nice."

"Hayate-chan tried really hard to get us a great room," Nanoha whispered to her, not able to seem to speak fully just yet. The past few hours had been hell on her as Fate was 'introduced' to all of her friends and the heart breaking looks she received. Shamal had suggested that Fate take it easy for a moment as to not be overwhelmed by everything all at once and reminded them to go easy on the information until Fate could soak it all up.

"We live together?" The red eyed girl walked into the living room and observed the many pictures on the walls. "It's strange," she began as she touched the smooth glass of the picture. "I see myself but I don't recall ever being there..."

"Those were fun time," Nanoha assured her, following her as she walked around. "Yes, we both live here. For almost a year now."

"I see," She smiled as she continued to look around, one hand running along her couch. "Who decorated?"

"Both of us, Hayate-chan had the furniture picked out."

"I like it," She continued to the stairs leading to their bedroom. "Is this your bedroom or mine?"

"Ours," the word broke as it left. "Ours," She repeated again, this time more stable. "This is our bed."

"We sleep together?" She observed the bed. "It is big enough, I suppose..." Crawling onto it, she looked at the mass of pinned up pictures above their headboard. "We really love taking pictures don't we?"

"You do," Nanoha sat on the bed and looked at her, suppressing the urge to touch. "You take at least three or more a week."

"Wonderful!" Fate looked back at her and smiled. "Maybe I can remember some things if I look at them!"

"Mm," Nanoha nodded. "Bardiche," she spoke out, getting confirmed. "please display photo album." Shortly after several transparent books appeared around them, each labeled with a year.

"You can access my device?" Fate looked impressed. "Wow, no one could do that but me!"

"We have shared access," She replied softly, fighting back another wave of tears. "You can access Raising Heart as well."

"I see," Fate sat beside her but kept a modest amount of distance between them. "I guess I should look at the latest book, as it will be easiest to remember." Reaching up, she touched it to open the book of small images. "Amazing how I know how to work my device and how to walk and talk, even the names of objects, but I can't remember people. I wonder how that works?"

"No idea,"

"Anyway," Fate reached up again and touched the first image.

"The first time in our new apartment, Fate T. Harlaown looks out over the bedroom balcony!" Nanoha's recorded voice declared, showing an image of Fate from the chest up. The blond smiled happily and pressed the 'next' button, seeing Nanoha sitting on the very bed she was currently on.

"This is so weird," She made conversation as she flipped through the images, sometimes being greeted with sound. "Wow there are a lot of them in here. Who's this little boy again? So many names all at once I can't keep track." She pointed at a picture of Elio

"Elio..." Nanoha looked down sadly. "He's your... little brother."

"I have a little brother!?" She seemed amazed. "Where are my mother and father?"

"Your mother is on another planet right now, along with your familiar."

"I have a familiar!?"

"Mm... you do."

"Wow," She said the word again, flipping through the images. "I seem to be really happy in these?"

"Yes," Nanoha finally gave in and moved closer to her. "You're very happy here. Always smiling. Everyone loves you..."

"Thank you," Fate looked over at her and smiled nervously. "Um...I know we're friends and all but... This is a little uncomfortable...Could you...scoot away just a little?"

Nanoha looked as if she had just been stabbed. "Oh... okay..." Standing, she blinked several time to keep herself from crying. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

Fate looked at her sadly. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I'm really unsure about things right now, Nanoha-san."

"It was my mistake," She shook her head. "A drink? Something to eat?"

"Um, anything to drink please."

"One moment." Nanoha waved at her lightly before walking down the stairs and over into the kitchen. Putting her back against the refrigerator, she slowly sank down to the floor. Bringing her knees up she hugged them tightly, finally letting her tears flow into her stockings while Fate looked through her photo album upstairs.

* * *

"That shower is really amazing," Fate told Nanoha as she stepped into her bedroom fully dressed in some of her nightclothes.

"Isn't it?" Nanoha offered her a small smile. "We take long showers normally."

"I see," another phrase she repeated all day long. "Well, tell me a little about you. We're best friends right?"

"More than best friends..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she waved it off, too upset to linger on it.

"Oh!" Fate grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on Nanoha's finger. "Is this an engagement ring!?"

Again the girl felt a sharp pain in her chest. "...Yes."

"You have a fiancé?"

"Something like that, yes." She looked away as Fate fawned over her ring. "Someone very special..."

"I bet, when is the wedding? Am I in it?"

Nanoha changed the subject, too upset to keep on. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm okay, I want to look around more," She seemed pleased at being able to see so many things that were hers but she didn't know she had. "Is this my side?" She pointed at the dresser by the bed.

"Yeah... The top drawer is our stocking and things, second is your underwear drawer, third is mine."

"I see," Fate opened the top drawer and looked into it. "Assuming black is mine?"

"Mm. You love black. Purple and gold too, your three favorite colors."

Fate opened the second drawer and laughed. "I can tell! Haha, wow. So I own anything _not_ black?"

"A few things," Nanoha felt herself smile lightly. Fate was still Fate, even without her memories.

"What's in this drawer?" Fate sat on her knees and reached to the bottom drawer.

"Don't open that one!" Nanoha instantly fell off the bed, pushing it close before Fate could look in it. "That's, um..." Her cheeks colored.

"What?" Fate tilted her head to the side. "Is this your drawer?"

"Well, no, it's _ours_ but..." She looked nervous. "I don't think you're ready to see in it just yet."

"I want to see then," Fate pulled on the drawer a little more but Nanoha stopped her. "Nanoha-san? There might be something in here that gives me a memory or something."

Nanoha swallowed nervously, slowly moving her hand away. "...Okay..." She wouldn't mind it at all if she recalled _those_ memories.

Fate opened the drawer and looked into it. "What's this?" Reaching in, she blushed darkly when the contents became apparent. "Th-This is ours!?"

"...Mm..."

Fate slammed the door closed. "Well," She laughed nervously. "Wow, we really _are_ good friends, huh?" She scooted away when Nanoha tried to touch her. "Um, I think I will get in bed after all ." slowly she stood up, keeping her distance from Nanoha. "I'm going to sleep on the couch okay Nanoha-san?"

"What!? No, no way!" She stood as well. "You're _not_ sleeping on the couch!"

"But, I'm..." She looked down at the drawer. "Really not comfortable right now."

Nanoha grabbed her two favorite pillows and walked past her. "I'll sleep on the couch, Fate, so rest well okay?" She moved to give her a hug but the blond looked at her nervously. "Right then... Sleep sweet." Walking past, she made her way down the stairs.

"Nanoha-san!?" The girl looked up at her. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. You're safe, that means a lot to me. Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

* * *

"Nanoha-san?"

"Good morning," she greeted her as Fate walked into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starving," She confirmed, looking around the kitchen.

"Have some breakfast, I was just about to bring it up to you," Nanoha sat the plate in front of the bar followed by a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Fate sat on one of the barstools and started to eat. "This is really yummy. Do you normally cook?"

"Nuh uh," She shook her head, leaning against the counter to talk to her. "You always cook for us." She watched Fate look at the coffee a moment before picking up the cup and smelling it. After staring into it for a few moments she closed her eyes and sipped it slowly. "...Is it good?"

Fate exhaled, eyes still closed. "Feels...Nostalgic..." She spoke her mind. "For some reason... I feel so..." A single tear ran down her cheek. She opened her eyes and wiped the tear from her face. "My chest hurts...as if there's something I should know..." She watched Nanoha walk around and stand next to her. "Is there something related to this taste?"

"Mm, you could say that. A daily habit we have."

"What's the rest of it?"

She stepped closer to her. "May I?"

"Uhn?"

Nanoha hugged Fate, surprised when she was embraced back. "You drink your coffee while I go over my training schedule, then I head out to work and I would hug you like this every morning, and then..."

"And then?" She inhaled the scent of Nanoha's hair, finding it exceedingly soothing despite how awkward she felt doing it. A truly complicated feeling washed over her as Nanoha pulled back just enough to give a gently kiss to her left temple.

"I would kiss you," she whispered against Fate's hair. "And you would say:"

"Have a great day, Nanoha." Fate finished for her, eyes closed tightly. "I almost.. I almost remembered something..." She looked up, scared. "Was that right?"

"Yes," Nanoha smiled at her sadly. "It was right. Good job, Fate. We'll get your memories back, won't we?"

"We will," She nodded. "And... I'm sorry. About last night. I know we're supposed to be really close but-"

"It's okay, anyone would be freaked out after that. Don't worry about it, just focus on remembering okay?"

"Mm."

* * *

"Fate-san?" Elio ran over to her as she walked across their path after their training session with Vita. "How are you?"

Fate looked down at the boy and then at the two girls chasing after him. "Umm... Eriol, right?"

"Elio," He corrected her, pressing down the rough feeling. "How are your memories? Have you recalled anything yet?" Looking to his sides, he noticed Caro and Lutecia next to him again. Fate looked at the two, trying in vain to recall their names. "Caro," Elio motioned to the pink haired on. "And Lutecia. You call them by their first names."

"I see," Fate's line was repeated for the hundredth time. "Hello there," She sat down to talk to them better. "I saw lots of pictures of you two, I'm sorry I can't recall it."

"Fate-san..." Caro looked as if she was about to lose it. "Are you okay? Is it painful?"

"It's weird," Fate admitted to them. "I have this urgent desire to figure out who I am but... I can't be sad because I don't know what I'm missing... It's as if I have no cares or worries or problems. I just... don't have a past. For some reason, deep down, I feel as if the past doesn't really matter and it's the future that counts. I'm focusing on that to keep me sane."

The male nodded, knowing her past more than Caro did. "Do you... know about me?"

"I heard you're my little brother," She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Let's spend some time together soon okay, Elio-chan?" She ignored his blush at the sudden pet name for him. Looking at the girls beside him she smiled. "Are these your girlfriends?" She teased.

"Yes," Lutecia confirmed, grabbing Elio's arm.

"He's mine too," Caro stated, taking his other arm and making Elio smile nervously.

"Wow, my little brother is popular." She grinned. "That's good to know." Fate allowed him to stutter a moment before smiling at the three and standing up fully. "I need to be off, can you point me in the direction of Hayate Yagami's office?"

"Over there," Caro pointed at the building, a weird feeling washing over her. "I can walk with you if you would like?"

"It's okay, thank you little one." Fate pet her head before waving at the trio. "Nice to talk with you."

"Y-yeah..." Elio waved at her with a fake smile and let it all fall when she turned her back. "I don't know how long I can keep smiling..."

"Be strong," Lutecia offered him quietly. "It must be hard, but the doctor said the best thing for her right now is the smiles from her friends."

* * *

Fate knocked on Hayate's door and saluted her when she was bid entrance. Nanoha was on the couch, back turned to her and moving as if she was wiping her eyes. "Reporting, ma'am." The blond hailed the two. "Please forgive my tardiness, I went the wrong way for a little while to get here."

"Stop calling me 'ma'am' please," Hayate requested, voice trying to stay cheerful. "We're friends and that won't change no matter what."

"I'm sorry,"

"And stop apologizing," Hayate really did smile now. "It's okay, we understand. No one blames you for anything."

"Thank you," Her red eyes looked over at Nanoha, who was seemingly calming herself down. "Nanoha-san?"

"Yes?" She turned around cheerfully but her smeared makeup revealed that she had been crying. "You ready for lunch? I thought we could go get some food at Fuji's."

"Great idea!" Hayate nodded happily. "Fate, you'll really be happy there, it's sort of our un-official meeting place."

"Sounds fun." She smiled at them briefly before a red monitor flashed around all of them. "What's this?"

"A scramble!" Hayate realized, waving her hand out to get the details sent to her. "Local police force in in pursuit of a group of mages and request back up!"

"I'll go," Nanoha flashed into her barrier jacket. "I need to release some stress."

"Don't hurt them," Hayate warned as she ran out of the office. "This is Yagami," She addressed the man giving the call. "I deployed my top Ace to your position, her call is Stars one."

"Ma'am! Thank you!" He looked insanely surprised to be getting help at all. "We're indebted to you!"

"Whenever you need help, section six will come through for you," She told him with a small smile. "Please never hesitate to ask us."

Fate looked at Hayate with a newfound respect. "You're really kind, has anyone told you that?"

"Sometimes," She smiled at her life long friend. A moment passed in silence between them. "I can't go right now until this is over, can we take a rain check for dinner?"

"Okay," She nodded and went to salute but Hayate caught her arm. "Sorry, for some reason it's a habit when I see more rankings than myself."

"Mm," The shorter girl gave Fate's hand a small squeeze. "Have you remembered anything lately?"

"Feelings," She confirmed. "Everything feels so nostalgic but I can't place anything. When I see people my emotions change."

"What do you feel around me?"

"A calm feeling. I really respect you, and I feel that if you should say anything I should really take it to heart."

Hayate blushed. "And Nanoha?"

This time Fate's cheeks colored. "Weird... my heart aches when she looks so sad. I feel as if a part of me is crying. I want to..."

"Want to what?"

"Nothing, it's silly. We're both girls."

"You're her fiancée."

"I'm what!?"

Hayate covered her mouth. "Oh my god I wasn't supposed to say that until you were more comfortable!"

"My... my... I'm..." She shook her head. "We're...!?"

"Calm down Fate, take a breath."

"A breath? You just told me I'm engaged! To someone I don't even know! Oh my god no wonder she was so sad... I said such careless things!" Tears came to her eyes all at once. "Wha-what?" She wiped them quickly "Why am I crying? Why do I feel like this!?"

"Fate..." She held the girl when she suddenly collapsed onto her and sobbed out. "Try and remember, Fate... Remember her, if only just her! You love her, deep down. I know you must still feel it."

"I don't understand," She coughed out, pulling Hayate closer. "I do but I don't! I want her to touch me but I don't! My body tells me to hug her but my mind says to stay away!"

"Fate..."

* * *

Fate turned the page in the photo album, bringing up the images one by one in front of her. Hayate had calmed her down enough to collect her thoughts and make it back to her apartment but her chest was still aching. The news that she was engaged was too much, and for the first time she felt an earth shaking sadness at not knowing what she lost. "Bardiche?" The familiar greeting met her ears. "Is it possible to organize these so only pictures of Nanoha and myself are shown?"

"Which album?" It requested of her.

"I have album saved like that?"

"Yes sir. Many."

"Um, the most recent ones, since we started living here together."

"Two albums," It replied. "Album one: Section Six. Album two: Private."

"Private?" She repeated curiously but Bardiche brought it up in front of her. "...Password?" She thought hard. "Um... Fate?" She got a negative answer. "Nanoha?" again another negative. "Fate- Nanoha? Nanoha-Fate? Ugh...Bardiche, what is Nanoha-san's last name?"

"Takamachi, sir."

"Nanoha Takamachi?" She frowned. "Wait a minute...Bardiche, my name is what?"

"Fate T. Harlaown."

"What does the 'T' stand for?"

"Nothing. You kept it during your name change as a memory of how you overcame your hardships."

"I see..." She looked at the screen. "Enter password... Fate Takamachi Harlaown." the words came up as she spoke and soon the book opened, allowing her to flip through the pages. Her cheeks colored, viewing the several pictures that all had the two girls in random poses kissing and hugging each other. Carefully she observed each one, feeling the pressure in her chest swell. "A movie?" She pondered, pushing the play button next to the image.

_Far in the light, I can see it. In every scene of the night: a tiny feather of love._

Fate blinked, the song suddenly greeting her as well as the voices of girls she didn't know. "Hey, you hear that?" Nanoha's voice came up and the people recording the movie zoomed in on Fate and Nanoha dancing. "It's our song, what are the odds!?" The girls were suddenly in a spotlight as the light's dimmed. "Hey... What's going on?" She asked suddenly, looking around. Several giggles came around by the people recording, followed by shushing sounds. "...Fate-chan?"

"This is..." She suddenly realized as she watched herself kneel down in front of Nanoha. "I proposed to her..." her eyes stayed on the video and felt a funny happy feeling in her gut when Nanoha passed out on her. "She fainted," She spoke aloud, grinning. "How cute..." The video cut off then and came back when she pushed the play button on the next image. The blond couldn't help but smile at the new scene, showing Nanoha answering her and hugging. "She was so pretty that night..."

Her eyes went wide as the smell of Nanoha's hair came back to her, the feeling in her chest when she was hugged, and most of all the sheer happiness when she realized that she would be married to her. "That night..." She held herself, leaning over as she listened to the audio. "She...She..." She thought hard, hearing Nanoha scream out loudly that she was engaged and everyone laughing at her. "and she said that we were going to raise a family, with a little boy and girl..."

"Family..." Nanoha's voice came up softly from the film. "We're going to get married and have a family!

"With a little boy and girl," Fate's voice came down as well.

Fate looked up in shock, almost seeing Nanoha in front of her hugging and declaring her love. "This... These are..!!"

"I'm home," Nanoha's voice came up from downstairs

'_Her keys on the coffee table'_ Fate thought desperately before hearing the small clinking sound. '_Her boots kicked off..._' Nanoha's boots thunked lightly as she carelessly tossed them off. '_I remember... I remember!_' Standing, she looked at her lover walk across the living room. "Nanoha... _Nanoha_!!"

"Fate?" She looked up, shocked, as the blond literally ran down the stairs and knocked her over in a hug. "Wha, what!?"

"Nanoha!" She repeated, grabbing the back of her head and smothering her in several kisses. "Nanoha! God, I missed you!"

"Fate...?" She looked up, eyes wide in shock. "You...?" She got several happy nods at her.

"I love you so much, Nanoha..." She was starting to cry again, eyes protesting the action but not being able to stop it.

"Fate..." Without warning she grabbed the girl and pulled her down hard, holding her so close it hurt. "You're back..." Already her voice was breaking. "My Fate... My beloved Fate!"

"Mm," She confirmed softly, unable to speak anymore. "Mm!"

The two stayed on the floor for a long time, crying softly at everything they had gone through the past week. "How," Nanoha asked softly when she could. "How did you...?"

"I'm not sure," Fate whispered back, finally pulling away and allowing them to breathe. "I was going through out photo album and I saw the video when we got engaged and it... It just came back. Just like that."

"Just like that?" Nanoha gave her a choking laugh. "You never stop amazing me..."

"I'm so sorry," she went on. "For everything I said, I hurt you so bad."

"It's okay, I'd go through it all over again if it meant having you back." She reached up and ran a finger along her cheek. "Tho, I'll never forgive you for what you did back then on that mission."

"I don't expect you to," Fate countered, leaning down to kiss her again several times. "You would have done it too if you thought of it first, I know."

"Shut up," She gripped her again. "Tell me, what really happened that day?" Fate went to move off of her but Nanoha pulled her back down. "Don't let go! Don't let go yet..."

"Okay," The two rolled over so they were on their sides. "After you teleported I was blown down the tunnel we flew up to get to Scaglietti. I landed in the room we fought Zest in and I collapsed. An explosion knocked me down the hole your distortion bomb made and I was laying there, about to give up, and I saw something sparkling in the light."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you if you let me?" She kissed Nanoha once again. "When I was fighting Zest I went to reload Bardiche but a blast made me lose the entire clip. It fell through the hole and I used another to start fighting again."

"So you found the one you lost?"

"Yes," She kissed her once again to keep her quiet so she could finish. "I loaded it in and started to teleport but something cracked me upside the head before I made it out... I guess Bardiche attempted to finish the spell for me when I was knocked out. I manged to teleport but I ended up way in the middle of nowhere. Dimensional tears are like worm holes so I guess that's how I ended up on a planet so far away."

"Wow," Nanoha shook her head. "That's something straight out of one of those science fiction novels I read."

"But that isn't the point...I can remember everything now. The people at the hospital took real good care of me until Yuuno picked me up."

"I'm glad."

The two stayed on the floor a moment longer; simply content to hold each other. "Let's get in bed," Fate offered softly. "Tomorrow is going to be busy."

* * *

"So Lutecia is staying with Caro?" Fate pondered after sliding on her sweater. The entire first six hours of her day was nothing but being hugged several times over again by all of her friends and by now she was just happy to have a moment to breathe. Although happy at everyone's feelings, she wanted to put the situation behind her as soon as possible. An escape came to her when it was revealed that the purple haired girl didn't have any clothing to change into when Hayate gave everyone the day off to celebrate having their Fate back. "Do they get along?"

"Very well, actually." Nanoha confirmed as she slid on a skirt after changing out of her uniform. "I was worried at first but they seem to be best of friends already."

Fate hopped a few times to get her tight jeans up and zip them. "Sweetheart, put on something warmer, you'll freeze in that skirt."

"I don't like pants," Nanoha countered with a smile while Fate put on some lipstick. "I'm glad Lutecia decided to join the forwards after all, she'll be a great addition."

"As soon as the paperwork is straightened out she'll be given her training uniform but she still needs clothes." The blond puckered up and kissed a random piece of paper to remove the excess lipstick. "Ready?"

"Steady," Nanoha grabbed her purse and took Fate's hand as they left their apartment and went to the elevator. "Caro-chan said she was going to help pay for Lutecia's clothes and even Elio wanted to chip in when he found out as well, but why did you decide to take her in the first place?"

"Well, you know, I can't let a girl go without clothes..."

Nanoha slowly pieced it all together. "Ah! You're going to take care of her while she's here aren't you?" The look on Fate's face confirmed it. "Mou, we almost _die_ and you lose your memories and then once we finally get together again you go and see another poor child that needs a family..." She put her head against the wall by Caro's door. "My wallet is going to hurt so bad after taking care of three children..."

"You don't have to-!"

"I'm not going to let a child go without clothes, especially if you've already decided to look after her! You're half mine too!"

"Hello!" Caro greeted them happily, making the older women cut off their conversation. "Sorry for the wait." She stepped out into the hallway, revealing her thick pants and long sleeved shirt. "I was trying to find something for Lutecia-chan so she wouldn't freeze."

The girl in question slowly came outside as well by the encouragement of Caro's hand. Lutecia stood in a pair of bluejeans, held in place by a belt, and a slightly baggy blue long sleeve shirt that was obviously Elio's. "Hello," She greeted them, still not used to seeing the leaders of the squad. Fate she knew but her interactions with Nanoha were limited at best and also not on very good terms. As an afterthought she bowed to them each. "Thank you for taking me." To her surprise she found a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Looking up, she saw Fate leaning over lightly and smiling at her.

"Hello," Nanoha added in, crouching down to be more eye level with her. "Our first introduction was a little awkward and I havn't really been myself the past little while so... why don't we try again? I'm Takamachi Nanoha, you can call me Nanoha if you'd like?"

Lutecia blushed darkly. "I'm Lutecia." When the girl tilted her head to the side she continued. "I don't have any other name."

"Can I call you Lutecia-chan?"

"If you want..." The girl looked down, embarrassed at being treated so nice by the woman who almost had her life destroyed because of her.

"The past is the past," Nanoha whispered to her so no one else would hear. "If you hadn't done what you've did, I would still be constantly scared for my life. Because of you, I made a new friend and no longer have to be scared every time I close my eyes. So actually I should be thanking you." She smiled when Lutecia gave her a shocked look. "I know what you went through from the reports, so I just want to say, we're all family here...almost literally... so welcome to the dysfunctional group of section six."

"...Thank you." Lutecia bowed again, deeper this time.

* * *

"So," Nanoha mused as she watched the two girls walked around the clothing store in the mall along with the very embarrassed Elio. "On a scale of one to ten, how uncomfortable do you think Elio is, holding their clothes?"

"I'd say a seven." Fate smiled and put an arm behind the bench they were sitting on and was rewarded with Nanoha scooting a little closer to her. "You know, we could have just told Hayate-chan and saved us the money."

"And let _her_ pick out outfits? Remember the last time we made that mistake?"

"You won the pageant you was in didn't you?"

"Fate, it was a _cosplay_ pageant. I was a bunny-girl." Nanoha sighed at the memory.

"Well the playboy staff _did_ request you to pose for them."

"I was fourteen! I'm lucky I wasn't scarred for life!"

Fate pointed at the store. "Oh look, Caro just made Elio hold more clothes while she's changing!"

"He's so red!" The blue eyed girl instantly formed the yellow camera screen and took a picture. "Lutecia just came out of the dressing room... Oh she looks really cute!" The blond simply smiled, placing her arm around Nanoha's shoulders and pulling her up next to her fully. "Hm? You're normally not cuddly in public, Fate?"

"You know, Nanoha?" She looked up at the skylight above them. "I'm really happy right now. We're simply taking children shopping but when I see them laughing and smiling...I can't help but be really happy."

"It's kind of like we're a family, huh?" Nanoha pondered, watching the two girls tease Elio. "I've been thinking..." The girl looked over at Fate. "That I may adopt Caro-chan. For real."

"Why that all of sudden?"

"Because when I think about her, the more I think about me when I was growing up. People were always around me, I was always loved... But I felt a little detached, as if I was the odd one out. I want to share the feeling I missed with someone... I guess you understand that, huh?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind have Caro as a daughter either. Elio is my brother so that would make them in-law siblings back on Earth wouldn't it?"

"Mm, but Midchilda doesn't have that. From what I can tell, it's a good thing. She has the hots for him." Nanoha shook her head with an amused smile. "And yet they don't even know what it means... Well maybe Lutecia does, she seems wise beyond her years."

Fate rubbed Nanoha's shoulder absently a while longer as the three shopped still. "Hey... Do you want to start planning our wedding soon?"

"Really?" She looked over and up at her fiancée. "It's only just getting cold, I thought you wanted a wedding in the summer?"

"Well... I came to realize that putting things off may lead to regretting it later." Her red eyes closed. "When I was _there_, I only had one regret... I wanted to see you standing in front of me in a wedding dress."

"Fate..." Reaching up, she loosely took the hand around her shoulders and rubbed the fingers. "Yes, let's start planning... One thing right now, though?" She grinned up at her lover. "You would look _really_ hot in a tuxedo."

* * *

"Is this everything?" Fate wondered aloud while nibbling on a cookie they had all gotten from a random stand.

"Y-yes," Lutecia blushed darkly. "You bought me more than I could ever ask for."

"Oh!" Caro looked over at Elio a moment before motioning Nanoha to lean down. She whispered into the woman's ear softly a moment before pulling back with an embarrassed face.

"What did she say?" Fate pondered.

"Oh, she needs a bra." Nanoha answered simply, making Caro flail out. "Lutecia-chan, do you need one too?"

"I...suppose...?" She looked a little embarrassed as well. "I've never worn one before."

"To the lingerie store!" Nanoha took Caro's hand and lead her away happily.

Elio rubbed his nose, face glowing red while waiting outside of the store. '_Don't think bad thoughts, don't think bad thoughts, don't think bad thoughts!_'

"It's been a while since we shopped together like this," Fate mused while holding up a black bra with purple flowers and contemplated buying it. "Not just going out for food or supplies or something, I mean."

"Mm." Nanoha watched the sales clerk measure around Lutecia before going over to Caro. "For now on let's do something every Firesday, even if it's just going to lunch." Turning to look back at her, she stuck out her tongue. "Or we could go to _that_ store sometime again too?"

Fate held her nose. "Don't bring that place up so randomly!"

"Nyahaha!" She turned back to the little girls and leaned over. "What sizes?"

"A!" Caro replied happily. "Just like you, mommy!"

With a small laugh, Fate looked down at Lutecia, who seemed a little surprised. "How about you?"

"B-cup," She told her, making Nanoha suddenly go stiff. "...Did I say something bad?"

'_Taking our body proportion into consideration...She... has bigger breasts than me..._' The pony tailed woman sighed out dejectedly. "Life isn't fair..."

* * *

"This is nice," Nanoha spoke softly over the light bird's chirping and other miscellaneous forest sounds. "We havn't done this in ages."

Fate couldn't help but give her a light chuckle. "Wash each other in the holographic shower? Mm, I guess you're right, we havn't bathed together in a long time." Her eyes fluttered closed at the gentle rubbing from her partner. "And you have been slacking on rubbing my back lately too."

"Don't get mad when I put you to sleep of the middle of the day then." Nanoha shifted so she was sitting on her knees when her legs started to go to go numb from sitting crossed legged for so long.

"So, about our wedding? Want to start planning it tomorrow?"

"Mm. With you in a tuxedo."

"What _is_ it with you and wanting me to cross-dress? You would make a better guy, miss no-boobs." She placed her hands flat against Nanoha's chest, or lack there-of.

"Mou, but that's why I like it" Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "A hot male version of Fate, but with big boobs." She leaned forward and gave her a quick playful kiss. "Best of both worlds."

"Pervert."

"Am not."

"It's okay, I love that part about you too. You normally do it just to make me laugh."

Nanoha pouted at her. "Busted. But it works, so it's okay right?"

"Right."

Fate moves so she could start washing Nanoha instead now. "It's really adorable. I love it when you crawl on the bed and make those meowing sounds whenever I'm upset about work or stressed out."

"And then lick your face until you pay attention to me?" Nanoha giggled. "That's so much fun." The two looked at each other a while longer before laughing.

"You're a silly girl," The blond motioned for her to turn around and gasped softly when she shifted her friend's hair. "Nanoha, what happened to your back?" She trailed her finger along one of the many small scars that hadn't been there last time she looked.

"Eh?" She looked over her shoulder, suddenly remembering what Shamal told her. "Oh... I forgot all about it." The girl turned to look up at Fate. "I happened when we were fighting. My back got hit really bad remember?"

"Oh yeah... You were protecting me." Fate leaned forward and gave her back a small kiss. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not at all," She shook her head. "Does it...Look bad?

"No, you can't even tell really," She slowly started to rub the soapy washrag over her skin. "I think they add to your charm. Without these scars, I would probably have really died then."

"Fate..."

"Anyway, on to happy things," She continued washing her friend. "You and your meowing, and me and my complete lack of restraint to your teasings."

"We make such an odd couple."

"Yeah," Fate stood and helped Nanoha to her feet before cutting off the shower spray and killing the illusion around them. "You're really messy,"

"And you're O.C.D about cleaning."

Fate got a towel and began drying Nanoha off instead of herself. "You are lazy with your clothes."

"And you do laundry every two days." Nanoha happily allowed Fate to dry her off, smiling brightly at the attention she was given.

"You never wear your glasses."

"You eat cookies in bed."

"But I do the sheets every week! Sometimes more."

"Only because we had sex on them." Nanoha stuck out her tongue a moment before Fate dabbed it with the towel and making her suck it back in. "Ew! Towel fuzz in my mouth!"

"Serves you right, that's rude." The blond stuck her own tongue out regardless of what she just said.

"Well at least I don't bite my nails." Reaching for another towel, she started drying off Fate now. "And then you try and kiss me, that's gross!"

"Well _you_ kiss me after you..." Her voice trailed off, face red.

"After I whaaaat?" Nanoha cooed, knowing perfectly well what she meant. "You purr."

"I do _not_ purr."

"Growl, moan, gasp, purr, same thing." She touched her girlfriend's nose with a finger before she could reply. "Which, I absolutely love, by the way." The blush she was looking for came, making her grin happily. "Watch this." Reaching down, she scooped the girl up into her arms and held her. Fate squeaked in surprise, quickly looping her arms around Nanoha's shoulders to keep herself steady. "I will now carry you to bed like a princess." She walked out of the bathroom door and did just that, grinning when Fate shivered slightly when her still damp body was hit by the coolness of their bedroom.

"I thought I was supposed to be the prince?" She pondered, swaying her legs cutely as she was carried. "Not that I mind."

"A change is good every now and then." Gently laying her on the bed, she smiled and crawled on top of her. "Mind if we cuddle while sleeping tonight?"

"Not at all. You love it anyway... Snuggle slut"

Nanoha broke into laughter at the pet name. "I am _not_ a snuggle slut!"

"Are so," She accused. "But it's okay. Come here, you." Reaching up, she pulled Nanoha down to lay on her. "I love you anyway."

"Somehow." She closed her eyes and rested. "I guess this officially closes the book on Scaglietti... I wonder where we're going to go now?"

"Preferably somewhere leading to raising a family," the red eyed girl thought aloud. "Not that I want to retire or anything, but you know, We're about to be twenty soon."

"Most people don't start thinking about family for another few years." Nanoha corrected her. "But we're special I guess... Okay, sure." Looking down, she smiled at the girl. "Let's get married and adopt Caro-chan when we're both twenty. From there we'll see how Lutecia-chan goes and if we decide to in a few years we'll adopt her too?"

"Maybe have a child ourselves?" She looked up into Nanoha's eyes. "I want to have a baby by you."

"Fate...Wow, really?"

"Mm." Bringing her down lightly, she gave her lover a slow kiss. "We can have our genes split and artificially fertilize me with it, it's really safe."

"...So it would really be my child?"

"In every way."

Nanoha's lips turned up before giggling happily. "Wow, I'd be a _real_ mother! But wait, there's so much to do! We're still young and our jobs, and and."

"Nanoha!" Fate laughed at her. "Years honey, years. At _least_ six or so!"

"Oh!" She blushed darkly. "Oh.. yeah...I knew that."

"Sure."

"Really!" Nanoha kissed her to prevent any protest from coming.

"Okay, okay," Fate gave in to her before letting out a yawn and hugging her. "You ready to tuck in for the night?"

"Hey...before we go to sleep, can I ask something?"

"Yes?" The blond tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Will you... make love to me tonight? Gently?"

Fate felt her cheeks color at the honest question. "I'll make love _with_ you," She replied softly, her hands going up and cupping the girl's face to share a kiss before slowly moving to massage her neck. "I'm glad you're with me."

"I'm glad too," She softly told her before kissing more and trailing to Fate's ear and sucking on the lobe carefully. She felt Fate's hands rub her back sensually, trailing over her body. "We will always be together..."

"Always."

* * *

Thus ends the second book of 6th Division, Reminisce. I want to give a special thanks to everyone who stayed with my during this, and a very special thank you to everyone who was with me during my first book as well as this one. I hope all of you enjoyed this long fanfic and please forgive the many spelling and grammar mistakes along the way. I'll go back and correct them as soon as I get over being lazy about re-uploading chapters. Please feel free to drop a review or email if you want to talk about anything in this. I also hang out at the shoujo-ai forums, as well as the ones at AnimeSuki. By now I'm sure you've noticed that this isn't the last chapter, and the reason being is the next one is an alternate ending. Although this is the official ending, the one in the next chapter was the original ending. Just like before, I will give a for fun refinance here to the many things that influenced sections of this story. I'm leaving out all the ones from "Rebirth" since you already know them.

Some people may notice this is different from the chapter seven posted before this one. I revised it and re-wrote most of it because some people felt the last version was lacking. I hope you enjoyed this new version.

I thought about some of the parts in this chapter but after doing a little research, they are really quite logical.

People walking around while in shock actually happens a bit, so I've seen. My friend's mother died and this was exactly what he did, walking around on auto pilot while talking to people and setting up the funeral and things, but you could tell he wasn't really all there and at times he just stared into space. I know some people may not like it compared to Nanoha, but this is what I can see honestly happening (as I have seen it really happen). Just because you're in a state of shock doesn't mean you can't walk around and continue to do things.

The part with Vita waking her up may make some people doubt, as I've seen "Only Fate should wake her up" before I wrote this, but I have to say... That's fairy tale thinking, being in a state where only the love of your life can snap you out of... Vita, being Nanoha's close friend, is the only one I saw who could spell it out and brake it in on Nanoha that Fate wouldn't want her to be a 'doll' and morn for her so much. "Tough Love" as it's called. Sometimes you don't need people hugging you and telling you "It's okay" because sometimes it's NOT okay. Nanoha needed to realize this, and Vita just so happen to be the one to tell her. As for her reaction of just crying and not going on a rampage: Nanoha has never shown us that she would go psycho on people (even tho the 4koma comics and fan pictures and things imply otherwise). Even when she's so angry she can't see straight or so disappointed in her students she feels the need to "cool their heads", she was always calm and more or less collected. She never raised her hand against anyone ( with a purpose to hurt with her anger) or brake things in a rage. She is just calm, so her character to me, would just break apart and not get destructive.

As for Fate just suddenly getting her memories back, that actually really does happen. Yes, just like that. Not always that simple but when I looked into cases to do research for this, a lot of people just -snap- remembered everything. Strange but true.

* * *

"_One minute seven seconds," Vita informed him, making Kuhn groan and hunch over, dejected. "and you missed a triple sec in the long island." _

-Kuhn's "6 drinks in under 60 seconds" is an actual round of professional bar tending competition. Bar tenders must make six pre-selected drinks as fast , and accurately, as they can. Judges do acute measuring of the finished drinks and can tell if they're even one quarter of an ounce low or too full. They are given penalty time for any mis-pours, spills, or missing ingredients. If they are perfect, they get four seconds removed from their time. Kuhn here isn't perfect, but he's still pretty darn fast.

* * *

"_Being emo," Subaru yawned as she pulled one ear bud from her ear so she could pay more attention to her partner. A song from Linkin Park was currently playing, being set on Tia's personal play list._

-Linkin Park, the band everyone says to listen to when you're having an emo moment. I admit I had their latest CD "Minutes to Midnight" on repeat while I wrote chapter 6 of Rebirth. And yes, even on Midchilda, there is Linkin Park.

* * *

"_By the light of Elune!" Subaru gasped out. "What is that thing!?" _

-This quote came from World of Warcraft, Elune being a goddess.

* * *

"_I am a human being!" She countered him. "I may have been born a copy but I will die an original!"_

-An alteration of a quote I saw somewhere: "You were born an original, why die a copy?"

* * *

_The knight flew towards it quickly, shooting two cartridges from his spear. "Knight attack: Through the Never!" _

-Another one of Elio's knight attacks. The first, "Seek and Destroy" and the second "Through the Never" are both names of Metallica songs.

* * *

_Right after she became an enforcer, her leader was called to an emergency and left her in charge of the rest of the squad, unit seven. _

_-_Unit Seven was Zero's Unit from Mega man before he became a solo operator.

* * *

_Well, some of the veterans have another switch, a 'Devil Trigger' as Nanoha calls it_

-Devil Trigger is the mode from Devil May Cry where Dante summons his demonic blood to help him fight.

* * *

"_I'm not a desk junkie," Fate grabbed him and hauled him out the door. "Kha-san, finish up for me please!"_

-Kha is a fellow Nanoha fan and one of my friends on AnimeSuki.

* * *

"_Um, hello," She greeted the man across the room. Several machines were about, most of which she noticed were for standard hospital use. "I was told by Dr. Light to come see you to get my device back?"_

-Dr. Light is the good scientist in the old Mega man series.

* * *

"_Yes." They flew upwards slowly and touched the hatch, letting it open up in two parts, sliding away. "Go in fast and together." She got a nod and the two hugged each other, flying up as quickly as they could. Just as the blond predicted, the hatch slammed shut and locked, hissing out._

-Keeping with the Mega man references (Wily being Skeith's creator), Jail's last line of defense to his lair is a trap door at the top of a long vertical hallway. This is what Sigma uses as his last defense against Maverick Hunters.

* * *

"_Ma'am, I am on Zargon Five under the care of Dr. Thomas Light, ma'am! I was wounded in my last mission and woke up here."_

-Zargon five is a random generic name for a planet...It's also a planet Vegeta destroyed in Dragonball Z.

* * *

???: So, Scaglietti is dead? 

?????: Yes, Sire.

???:Very well, I will move my own hand.

?????:As you wish, Sire.

Yuuno: Next time, a new book in the life of all of section six. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha's 6th Division: Redemption

Nanoha: Feel that? A storm is coming...


	8. AlternativeS

I couldn't help but smile as the church bells rang, signaling the end of the wedding. Several people were clapping and cheering and I couldn't be more proud than I am right now. It had taken eight years but the day was finally here, everyone gathered in the remote church on the countryside of Midchilda. Everyone in our lives were here, including a few people that I had never met before. I was sure I would be shaking a lot of hands at the reception. By pairs of two, the people started walking back down the isle to finish the ceremony and I caught the eyes of Subaru and Tia, both of which looked absolutely gorgeous in their wedding gowns. Signum, dressed in a tuxedo, took my arm and we walked down the isle as well, leaving only the two blushing brides at the alter before they too started walking, getting covered in rice thrown at them. Once outside I sighed out and fanned myself to try and cool off. Yuuno and Hayate were laughing, having gotten caught with a little rice on themselves as well. Although I wasn't sure at first, the two seemed to be getting along rather happily and there were rumors that Hayate was pregnant, although I was sure I'd be the first to know if it were true. Finally the two brides made it to the hallway and yelled with joy, hugging each other tightly while we applauded. I was so proud of them, more than I could ever say.

**6th Mobile Division: Reminisce, Original Ending**

**By: Satashi**

"Oh, we have to throw the bouquets!" Subaru realized once everyone was out of the church and gathered in the grassy yard outside to talk and snack on things. "Everyone gather around, we're going to throw them!" Laughing out, she grinned at all the friends she made over the past eight years of her life. "Ready, Tia?"

"Ready!" The girl smiled brightly at her and both stood next to each other before tossing their flowers over their heads. Several girls cried out when Tia's bundle landed somewhere in the middle of them, but Subaru's flew over their heads. Turning around, the brides looked to see who caught them and were surprised to see Caro looking at it with a blushing face. Across from them, Lutecia felt something land on her head and reached up to take it off, realizing that Subaru had just made it land on her. "Hahahaha!" Tia laughed merrily as both girls turned to look over at Elio.

The red head flushed instantly, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck. A long ponytail hung down his back now and his body had grown to a little over six feet tall, towering the shorter girls by a clear foot. "What now, Elio!?" Yuuno called over to him with a smirk.

"Its okay," Caro closed one eye and gave a peace sign, grabbing Elio's arm with her free hand. "My tribe practices Polygamy!" Her hair fell behind her like a waterfall, pulled into a single bunch by a white scrunchie and mimicking Nanoha's old lopsided ponytail.

"Mine too!" Lutecia added in, taking Elio's other arm and smiling up at him. "So we'll share him!" Her hair was also long still, divided into three parts. The main section fell behind her casually while her bangs each held a purple ribbon in them, over her shoulders.

Chrono shook his head. "That's going to be one hell of a honeymoon."

Nanoha covered her laugh, also giving her head a small shake while watching her officially adopted daughter stand on her tip toes to kiss Elio's cheek at the same time Lutecia did. "I swear, those three..." Looking over the hills she took a deep breath and started walking to the side, allowing her hair to bellow out into the wind. A single black ribbon kept it together near the tip, which went to her knees. "Hayate, I'm going to talk to Fate for a little bit, I'll be back shortly."

"Okay!" Hayate waved at her.

Walking from around the church building she made her way over to the well kept military grave yard behind it and walked silently over to a polished marble head stone. The girl knelt down slowly, being careful of her frilly pink dress, and smiled fondly. "Hey, Fate," She began. Her eyes read the stone out of habit, despite knowing what it said. "Sorry I havn't come by lately, things have been really hectic. As you could probably guess, the wedding just ended. Subaru and Tia are officially married now, can you believe it? Sometimes it's hard to look back and compare them to the fumbling blushing girls we both knew, huh? Those were the days..." A small tear came to her eyes but she wiped it away before it could smear her makeup. "I'm still keeping my apartment clean, you would be proud. I even put my dirty clothes in the basket and straighten my shoes at the door... I still miss you, though I'm happy so don't worry. Sometimes it gets hard, though, like today. This is where I wanted to marry you at actually. Caro was going to be our flower girl, and Elio was the ring bearer. I had my dress picked out and everything...A shame it couldn't ever happen. But today is a happy day, so I won't spoil it by talking about that. I have some news for you: A new group of forward candidates are coming to section six in a few weeks. This will be my third set so far, but none of them will ever be as close as the first. Subaru is now working for me directly, as a sub-instructor. Can you believe it? Haha, wow. Subaru, the clumsy girl who was outstandingly loud and outspoken actually is a _great_ teacher. I'm amazed. Tia? She's an enforcer now. She's in your office and has all of your bad habits, including drinking too much coffee"

Nanoha giggled to herself. "A real work-a-holic that one. She stayed with section six instead of going into the air forces like she had planned, probably because Subaru is staying here as well. Elio has come a long way since we last talked as well. That boy grew up so strong! He's now classified as a rare ability user because of his ability to form magical armor. He's currently a triple A ranked mage in his standard stance, and is S-ranked with his armor on. Speaking of, the love triangle has only gotten better. Caro-chan and Lutecia-chan are even closer than we are, and both are okay with sharing Elio between them. At first he was really against the idea but as time went on they talked him into giving it a chance and the three have been dating for almost two years now. Believe it or not, they're the picture perfect couple. They argue, sure, but it's never about anything important." Putting a finger to her chin she thought about it. "Come to think of it, Caro has been taking after my younger years lately. Elio's neck has been bruised a lot lately and she's not shy about claiming them to be from her kisses. I feel sorry for him if Lutecia is the same way.

"The two Girls have really grown up. Caro is now Triple-A and working as a wildlife preservationist, protecting animals and the like from harm and helping stop natural disasters from hurting the landscape. She works out of section six and helps us with Public Safety as well. Her fourth dragon summon is lightning fast so she can get to places even before our best jets. Just between you and me, she can fly circles around me blindfolded. Lutecia is an Enforcer now as well, working under Tia. She mainly handles cases for the local police that involve any type of mage interference. She's thinking about going into special investigations and has spending a lot of time with Hayate lately. Oh! Hayate! Guess what? Her and Yuuno are getting closer and closer, I even caught them kissing! It was so cute, I wish you could have seen it!"

Hearing several cheers behind her, Nanoha glanced over her shoulder before turning back to the stone. "Sounds like they're having fun, I better get back to it before too many people realize I'm gone. I'll come visit again so rest well, okay?" Reaching up, she kissed two fingers on her left hand before placing them on the stone above the carved name. The sun reflected on the diamond ring on her hand brightly, as if Fate was smiling at her from the heavens. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll keep on living my life happily thanks to you, and you'll always be in my heart." With that being said she stood up and walked back over to the reception area, happily waving to her friends. '_There is nothing greater than the will to live happily. I learned that from you, Fate, and I will continue to live... For both of us. _'


End file.
